Espada of Majora Arcana
by bunji the wolf
Summary: He was found in the white desert of Hueco Mundo, with no reason to do with his new life now. He meets a man who promise to give him a new reason for his second life in the world of Hueco Mundo as Espada Zero. NarutoXHarribelXUnohana, Naruto/Bleach Crossover,
1. Chapter 1

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter I-To Be A King or Emperor or God**

_'If I became a King I would rule a powerful Kingdom but if I would become a Emperor I could rule an empire but if I became a God I could rule over all. To be a King or to be an Emperor or to be a God the choice we make to be the role models to the eyes of the young ones.' _Were the thoughts of a young man walking in the white desert wearing a gray colored cloth with hoody over his head he was bare footed walking in the desert with no shoes at all how long he was walking in this desert was unknown, days, months, years? It did not matter to him he just walked and walked on and on through the desert.

His eyes were blue crystal colored but his eyes almost cat like but was not he had the eyes of a fox. His blue fox eyes the young man eyes told it all he was confuse and alone. But he journey his way through the desert to find a reason a reason he will or will not find.

But a voice spoke from the young hooded man which got his attention, he turn his head slightly as behind him were three men. The first of the three was a young man from his looks, he had brown colored hair he wore glasses wearing a white coat, the second was short white haired young man his eyes were close but he had a smile that Naruto feel uneasy, the third one was a young man who was brown skin wearing a pair of goggles.

All three of them were armed with swords, Naruto didn't say anything to them only listen to what the leader of the group had to say "I know do not wish to be bother, but I wish to have you joined us." Once again Naruto didn't say anything once again listen to what the man had to say.

"I am Aizen Sousuke; I am gathering a group of powerful Arrancars. Your powers I wish to have you aid us in our goal." The goal got the young man attention "Goal" the young man said he turn around completely as the wind blew his hood off showing his face to the three men.

The young man had three line marks on his left and right cheek. His head was cover in a helmet shape of a fox skull made of the bones of a fox his chest was protected in armor of a rib cage that was connected to the skull helmet. His arms were covered in bones as well his hands were also cover in bones his hands were bones claws of a fox's claws.

50% of his body was cover and protected in bones of a fox "What is your Goal." The young man asked Aizen as his voice sound empty "Bring this empty world to a world of life and peace." The man's words reach to the young man "You wish for peace in the world of emptiness?" Aizen smiled as his smile was a warm smile "Yes."

The young man suddenly let out a laughed "Your foolish to do that, King Barragan won't allow that." But Aizen smile did not fade because of his words "Ah yes I met him not to long ago. He was a strong looking King, but even a King has to fall. How is it you know him?"

The young man turn his sight elsewhere "He allow me to live in his kingdom once, he spoke of I had great power. I refuse his…kind offer once the old King had his men to kill me. But I am not any normal dead man. My life may have faded away from the living world but here in the afterlife my second life; I refuse to hand over the freedom of my second life to become his servant. We fought once I won my battle but not without scars, but lucky for me my healing kept me alive."

**Flash Back:**

Standing in front of King Barragan the so called King of Hollow, claim to be the first Hollow to ever be born. He was Death in form there by his side were his hollow bodyguards and soldiers all ready to stand by for his orders to attack or whatever he want them to do.

Until one day a stranger came to his kingdom he was a hollow from Barragan's sight the young man had a great power hidden away within him **"What is this? A newly arrival soul has enter my kingdom?"** the Hollow King could laugh if he wanted to but he only chuckle **"Have you come to be at my side? Or are one of those fools who dare to challenge my rule?"**

"Neither." The young man said "I simply came here because I felt something powerful here. I came to see what it was, I do not wish to fight you nor your men. I am simply passing-by." The young man went off to head toward the northern path beyond Barragan's Kingdom **"Wait," **the young man stop in his tracks "Yes?"

**"I am the King of his realm if you want to wonder off in my realm. You need my permission this world is my Kingdom there not a single corner you can hide from my sights." **Barragan told the young man as the young man let out a sighed "With your permission may I wonder beyond this point?" he asked kindly.

**"But first I would like to see your ability first child. If you are to live in this world of mine surely you must be strong to survive…I want to see how strong you are child." **The young man saw the dark aura that surrounds Barragan he knew this wasn't going to be easy, the young man's eyes glow bright as the two begun their battle.

**End of Flash Back:**

"You are a very interesting man what is your name?" Aizen asked the young man. The young man put his hood back over his skull helmet "In the living world I was known as the most powerful youngest ninja in history, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Aizen smiled at Naruto he could see the young man had a great power within him but he didn't look like the type he thrills for the fight.

"Naruto-kun I would be pleases for you to join us for our greater cause to bring this dead realm to life. Under new leadership I wish to make this world a world where those shut away from the light of heaven and darkness of hell." Although Naruto wasn't mood by Aizen's words the young ninja know what to do with his afterlife he was stuck here how long he wasn't sure, but this Aizen guy seem to be his ticket to finding that new path in his afterlife.

"I will join but for only one thing I want in return." He told Aizen, as Aizen was glad he had won the trust of Naruto Uzumaki "What is it you want in return?" a grin grew on the Uzumaki's face "I want to enter the soul society." What he wanted in return "What is your reason for wanting that?"

"There someone I want to thank and also a little girl I never got to see again, I died before I got the chance to see her again."

"Daughter you left behind?" Naruto shook his head "No not my daughter, but I saw her as one. She must be an adult by now. She was a cute kid, sick she was but I made sure she was treated well. I left her in my village before I died. And if you're wondering how I die it happen on the battlefield. I died a hero's battle." Aizen was now seeing a more human Naruto in front of him then the empty shell that was in front of him, maybe it was because of his offer or the fact he met a human being could it be Naruto was sick of seeing hollow left and right or was something else that made him act more…human?

It did not matter at the moment what matter was the fact that Naruto's trust was gain. And Aizen had one more Arrancar on his side for his plans in the future that he will use "Shall we be on our way Naruto-kun?" Aizen held out his right hand to Naruto waiting for Naruto to shake it, which he did "Call me Naruto, just Naruto alright?"

"Very well then Naruto."

"Aizen can I ask you a question?" Naruto said to the kind man.

"Yes what is it?"

"Which you rather be A King, A Emperor or A God?"

"That is very simple a God."

"But why?"

"Being a King anyone can become with will power and wisdom, to be an Emperor isn't easy but with the trust of your people and the power of your own, wisdom and iron fist you become an Emperor. But you become a God the very thing that people love or fear and respect. You are love by all, respected, you have endless wisdom and power you have the power to create life and build and rebuild at a single thought as many would say if you're a God why become a King?"

"I've met a God once before, he believe he could bring peace to the world, by using pain and fear. But I show him he was wrong but he was also right his heart wasn't in the right place. But he was a God and one of the most powerful men I have ever faced in my life. Thanks to him I know so much the different between those who are born good and those who are born evil."

"What do you see me as?"

"Too soon to say," Naruto walked up ahead of the group of three men.

'_Now the question is for you Naruto, are you a King or are you A Emperor or are you another one to believes they are a God waiting to be awaken?'_

_**End of Chapter I**_

_**Next Time-Chapter II-The Espada**_

_**Hello everyone it is I Bunji the wolf here to bring a remake version of Tarot Cards of Fate, I know many of you either loved it or hated it. I've been thinking to keep it going but due to few problems I have decided to remake it all, with new story line but Naruto will be Number Zero Espada like before but his relationship with the Espada and the Arrancars will be a bit different. **_

_**Like before the pairing is NarutoXHalibel **_

_**I have notice this for some time now that mostly of the Bleach characters name has been rechange around like Halibel use to be spell this way now it spell Harribel and in the english dub it is spell Hallibel what up with the chance of name? Anyone got an answer please tell me.**_

_**Naruto's abilities are different he has his own fighting style he does have a weapon, but for this one is more of a hand to hand fighter. But only use his weapon when he must fight serious,**_

**Major Arcane: The Tarot Cards**

**Twenty-Two **cards that hold the ties of titles, fate and destiny each one can show your true self or your true aspect of life.

Each Major Arcanum depicts a scene, mostly featuring a person or several people, with many symbolic elements. In many decks, each has a number (usually in Roman numerals) and a name, though not all decks have both, and some have only a picture. The earliest decks bore unnamed and unnumbered pictures on the Majors (probably because a great many of the people using them at the time were illiterate), and the order of cards was not standardized. Nevertheless, one of the most common sets of names and numbers is as follows. And the most well known ones are The Wheel of Fate, Justice, Death and The Magician.

Here are the twenty-two titles to be held for the Espadas, Naruto, and other characters in Bleach.

The Emperor-He Rules Over All None dares to challenge his power

The Empress-Queen of her Empire, the most trusted friend of her equal like the Emperor, The Empress is feared and well loved by all.

The Hermit-Wise old man he give wisedom for those who see it, but do not believe this old man is weak.

The Devil-Evil of Evil, the birth of pure Evil, the fallen angel.

The Fool-He toys he play, but do not let the fool, fool you or you shall meet your ulitmate end

The Sun-Bringer of the Light

The Moon-Bringer of the shadows

The Tower-Watch over all, from the heaven's skies

The Lovers-No power is greater then the power of love its self

The Wheel of Fate-The power to change the fate of others or your seal your fate forever

The Star-Above the world in the skies far beyond the heaven, all glaze upon the Star

The World-Everyone know the world for she is the mother-earth our lovely planet

The Hierophant-The Emperor's right hand

The High Priestess-The Empress's right hand

The Magician-Powerful, he once challenge the title of Emperor, he want will do anything for more power

The Goddess-Before she was given the title Empress, she was the Goddess

The Chariot-He fight for pride and Victory

Judgment-All shall be judge with the almighty power of Judgment

Justice-Hero that will do anything to bring rightful justice

Strength-Unstoppable raw rage

Death-The bringer of the end of all life

Temperance-The remixing of life, accepting the dead into the underworld, stand between Death and The Devil guides the souls of the dead to Judgment.

I will delete the original one within two days, this is the remake version of Tarot Cards of Fate.

That's all I have to say right now everyone, I hope you will enjoy this remake of Tarot Cards of Fate Later everyone!

PS-If you know what this belongs to, I'll do a special request for those who know this line.

**I am Grahf, the seeker of power. Doth thou desire the power? My fist is the divine breath! Blossom, Oh fallen seed, and draw upon thy hidden power! Grant unto thee the power of the glorious! MOTHER OF DESTRUCTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter II-The Espada**

**Hueco Mundo: Las Noches**

Week has it been since Naruto had met Aizen, Naruto encounter many Arrancars shortly meeting Aizen. Some were given second chance for power; others were given a reason to exist in their hollow lives. And some like Naruto just want a place to live out their second lives, some wanted peace and some wanted revenge.

It didn't matter to Naruto what their reasons were but what was importation was they were a group they were a team in a way. Their follow under Aizen's rules and obey him and his orders whatever they would be.

Naruto soon evolve shortly after he met Aizen, Naruto was given more of a human appearance. Naruto was about 5'10 in height; his eyes remain the same crystal blue. Although Naruto didn't have hollow skull mask or any broken hollow mask, but however the hollow piece Naruto had was a pair of ten long bone tails.

Aizen asked Naruto about what were the reasons of having an uneven pair of tails Naruto would say "It's a short story a story I don't want to speak of." Aizen respected Naruto's reasons and left it be not asking about the ten tails ever again.

Naruto was given his own domain much like the other Espadas like him. Naruto remember the day he pointed as number Zero of the Espadas.

**Flash Back: One week ago**

Naruto was summoned to a room, much like the rest of the nine Arrancars that was summon. The room had ten chairs which for them to sit in. There were ten selected Arrancars they were-**Naruto Uzumaki, Dordoni Alessandro, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Aaroniero Arruruerie, unknown name male Arrancars, Baraggan Luisenbarn, Yammy Llargo.**

Naruto saw Baraggan he knew it was the old king even though the old king has change his appearances he flesh on his bones, but Naruto knew not to mess around with the old king been given a new body or whatnot.

"So good to see you again your majesty," Naruto bow his head to mock the old hollow king, but Baraggan laughed at Naruto's foolish "Even with a new form you still tend to mock me." Naruto smirked at the old king as his smirk soon became a big grin.

Everyone took their seats Naruto sat down beside Nelliel, while to his right was Dordoni while Yammy sat at the end of the table. Everyone else took their seats from cross. Soon Aizen came in the room with that peaceful friendly smile on his face "My strong Arrancars today is a special day for you. Today you become Espada each of you have been given a different number of your ranks that rank will listen the strength of your powers." The Death-God explained to them while everyone listens to what he had to say "Naruto Uzumaki you being one of my youngest and friendly Arrancar I have ever met beside Nelliel-chan. I see a great hidden power that drive within your being. You have been given the rank of Espada Zero." Naruto was amaze by Aizen he was given the rank of Zero he wasn't sure was it a high rank or just a lower rank number.

Baraggan smash his fist down on the table "What is the meaning of this foolish?" Aizen turn his attention to the old king while smiling at him "Is there something wrong Baraggan?" Baraggan glare at Aizen the old king had a very large frown on his face "Why give this child such a high ranking number he doesn't deserve that rank. He is young unwise he maybe powerful but I nearly ended this man's life."

Aizen turn his attention back toward Naruto "That maybe true but you were a leader, I believe it is time to give leadership to someone who is new, freshly new. And I believe Naruto will bring a new leadership, you were a leader when you were alive weren't you Naruto?"

Naruto didn't really wanted to speak about his past in his living days to everyone but he had no choice "Yes I was a leader back in my living days, I was pointed as leader, hell I was even pointed as General one of the great wars back in my living days. I would agree with Baraggan he's much older and wiser then me he is the King of Hueco Mundo."

"He was the King of Hueco Mundo, Naruto. Baraggan handed over his leadership of this world to me." Aizen smiled at everyone as he knew his words and smile would piss off the former ruler of Hueco Mundo "Naruto please accept the rank of zero, I believe you will be a very suitable leader." Naruto nod his head he finally gave in agreeing with Aizen "Now then I will tell you all the rest of your ranks."

**End of Flash Back:**

The Arrancar outfit that Naruto wear was white colored jacket that was zip-open as Naruto wore a T-shirt underneath it. Wearing fingerless black colored gloves with pair of white pants that matches his jacket Naruto hair had grew long wrapping it in a pony tail his spiky blonde colored hair was much like his father's Minato Namikaze.

Aizen send Naruto and the other Espadas on mission throughout the land to find or recover powerful Hollows such as more vasto lorde. Naruto thought back to the same day after he met Aizen he remember meeting a certain vasto lorde after saving the vasto lorde and her allies from an Arrancar.

**One week and a day ago:**

"Naruto I have a small favor I need to ask of you." Naruto turned his attention to the kind Death-God wondering what he wanted him to do "Yes Aizen what do you want what is this small favor you want from me?"

"Over there I sense a powerful being over there near there cliffs. I want you to end that beings life. A sample of your power I want to see you can eat that being after your done killing it." At first Naruto didn't get what Aizen was thinking at the same by eating one Naruto would gain more power or was it all part of his plan?

"Fine then more food for me I hadn't eaten in awhile." In a second Naruto vanished from Aizen's sight which pleases the Death-God to how fast he was. Once Naruto teleport over to the cliffs, standing on top of the cliffs Naruto glazes down to see a battle going on. A battle between a vasto lorde and a hollow who's mask was crack both were sharks from Naruto's view.

The vasto lorde who was fighting was female; beautiful she was even in her vasto lorde form Naruto found her to be beautiful. Her green eyes were filled with courage and strength. However seeing how the crack mask hollow shark-being was overpowering the female shark.

Naruto decided to but in on the action. When the male hammer-head shark hollow was about to go for the finishing blow Naruto appear before the female vasto lorde just in time and block the hammer-head hollow shark's final blow with his right bone arm.

Surprise to see someone had come to her aid Naruto didn't look back at the woman he only said "Picking on a lady isn't nice especially when you're not playing fair hammer-head." Naruto smirk at the hammer-head hollow as it remembers Naruto **"You! You're that fool who challenge the King?"**

"Yes I'm glad you remember me hammer-head now then back off. Or else your dead." Hammer-head laughed at Naruto believing Naruto had done a foolish act **"You believe you can bet me? You're still a vasto lorde while I am someone beyond your level."**

"Just because you're on a different doesn't mean shit. I'll answer you one last time back off this is your last warning hammer-head." Hammer-head didn't listen to Naruto's warning he was push away by Naruto, only to be slash across his chest by Naruto's bone claws **"How can this be…I was more powerful then you?" **Naruto's slash mark on the Hammer-head hollow's chest glow bright red as blood spray from his chest as he was then set on fire.

The Hammer-head hollow fall down dead "My claws are poisonous a single cut will end your life no matter how strong you are you not even worth eating." Naruto slightly turn his head looking back at the vasto lorde who was amaze by his strength "I'm sorry if you wanted to be the one who ended his foolish life. I can't stand fools who prey on others for pleasure. Don't worry I'm not going to eat you, I don't eat females, if my mother knew I was eating female she would slap me silly." His laugh sound friendly the female vasto lorde could felt it within his voice "I hope you and your friends will recover and grow to become strong I would like to fight you, not to the death but for the sake of having a worthy rival." Naruto smiled at the vasto lorde before he vanished from her sight.

The female vasto lorde felt something different about him, he wasn't cold, rude or heartless he was a vasto lorde much like her but. He was different something very, very different about him. She couldn't figure it out but then a voice spoke from behind her "He's amazing I know. I could already tell he was different from the others I have encountered. He spares you and your friend's life. The power of sacrifice the impossible can be possible. You wish to become strong for your friends yes?" The female Vasto Lorde nod her head "Come with me I shall give you the strength you need to protect those who you cherish. Naruto has chosen to join me I am sure you two will meet again but only if you joined me, do you wish to see him and accept that challenge he gave to you?"

"Yes." She spoke while unknowing to the two Naruto was up on the cliffs looking down below "Another friend gain…I hope so."

**End of Flash Back:**

Naruto's domain was large thick tall tower. Naruto's tower was much bigger on the inside with many rooms inside in case his guests or room for his Fraccion. So far Naruto did not have a single Fraccion while the others had Fraccion some more than three. But it didn't bother Naruto at all that he didn't have a Fraccion.

Naruto stood on top of his tower glazing upon his share of his domain. Lost in the wonderful sight of his domain, Naruto turn his attentions at his hands "I have been pointed as leader I'm Zero greater then number one. But I have to show that I am the strongest, having a title doesn't mean anything unless you show it!" His hands close making fists he tightens his fists "It's been awhile since I fought. I might be out of shape. I wonder if there is anyone who can equal to my strength."

"That could be arrange if you wish it Naruto." A voice spoke from behind him, Naruto quickly turn his head to see it was Aizen who was behind him "Oh Aizen I didn't even hear you. What bring you here to my domain?"

Aizen see that Naruto easily made this domain his home as each of the Espada have their own domain their own lairs of the sides of Hueco Mundo from North, South, East and West each parts has been slip up in different paths. Naruto ruled the northern Domain but he shares the northern Domain with the Espada that have become the number one Espada.

"I have seen you have made this domain your home so quickly within a week. You're moving faster than I thought." Aizen was pleases by this as the Uzumaki Espada let out a big laugh "You gave me a place, you told me make it my home. I did make it my home now…" Naruto pause for a quick moment "What is it you want Aizen?" everyone else call Aizen, Aizen-sama or Aizen-san but Naruto so far is the only person who calls him only Aizen.

Aizen chuckle he liked Naruto's behavior he was acting as if the two have known each other for years and yet it only has been a week "I have found you a Fraccion of your own. It is your decision to accept her as your Fraccion. I hope you will like her Naruto, she is a strong woman. When I found her I saw an unbelievable fighting spirit within her eyes."

Naruto liked what he was hearing from the Death-God "I would to have to see it for myself. Where is she now?" Aizen nod his head he closes his eyes "She is waiting down below at your tower she has been waiting for over ten minutes. I am surprise you didn't feel her presents?"

Naruto smirk but he soon laughs for a sec "Forgive me Aizen, I was mostly focus on other matters. I didn't even notice she had arrive I must go apologies to her." Naruto jump down from the top of his tower he landed on his feet as his Fraccion stood there in front of him as the Uzumaki glaze upon his first Fraccion.

The woman standing in front of Naruto was his first Fraccion; she has dark skin, green beautiful eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which have three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The Jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She carries her Zanpakuto horizontally across her back.

The beautiful Fraccion got on one knee showing her respect toward Naruto, Naruto bow his head with his right arm across his chest showing respect back to his Fraccion. Aizen appeared behind Naruto after flash-stepping down to the bottom of the tower "So what do you think?" Aizen asked the Zero Espada, Naruto stare into her beautiful green eyes and saw usefulness in them and saw a familiar look in her eyes very familiar look it was. Naruto look to his right having his attention to Aizen "Before I answer you Aizen, I want to test her skills."

Aizen nod his head he understood, Naruto wanted to see her power what she has to offer to him "Very well Naruto, you shall be tested." The Arrancar woman nods her head, as pull her sword from it sheath. Naruto smiled at his Fraccion he tips his nose with his right thumb "Come on." The Fraccion didn't bother to move a single muscle either she was waiting for the first move to be made by Naruto.

"Come on let go I'm ready."

The woman aimed her sword at Naruto telling him "Where is your blade?" she asked, while Naruto easily told her "I barely used my sword, I want to test your abilities, not kill you. If you can lay a single cut on any part of my body I shall make you my Fraccion and I will teach you a special move. Now let go." The Fraccion quickly nod her head and came at Naruto first, Naruto quickly moved to the Fraccion's right to her blind spot.

"Too slow." He said, the Fraccion quickly turn around swing her sword but Naruto was quick he lend back quickly missing the wave of the sword. Naruto back flip afterward "Your quick yourself my dear. Don't let my words keep your guard down."

"It didn't." she said with a cold glare in a second she vanish from Naruto's sight. Naruto quickly looked behind to see if she was there. She wasn't he look upward she wasn't then it came to him "Underground!" Naruto high-jump into the air as his Fraccion came out from the ground aiming her sword upward.

Once again missing Naruto an inch away "So close…yet so far," Teasing her he was enjoying this, he was hoping she was too "Mine turn." He grin as his shoes suddenly become consume by fire. Naruto send a flaming downward flying kick toward his Fraccion as she blocked his attack but was surprise when he said "Hoten!" now stomping his flaming shoes down on his Fraccion however she still blocked it to his surprise.

Once he stop Naruto did a back-flip in mid air which was a foolish thing to do as his Fraccion grab his left leg and toss him downward to the ground "Ugh," Naruto quickly looked upward to see his Fraccion coming down at him.

Naruto quickly rolled out of the way before she made contact stabbing the ground "That was too close." Seeing how his Fraccion almost had him "My dear Fraccion deadly as beautiful you are. You block my attack very well but let's see how well you do you block this attack?" Naruto right hand glow bright blue as he raised it up in the air and smash it into the ground causing an earthquake from that earthquake giant rock pillars shot from the ground.

The Fraccion slice the pillars of rock that came toward only to see that Naruto had disappeared only to hear his voice from above "HEAVEN'S KICK OF PAIN!" bringing down his right leg down on to his Fraccion. However she caught it she caught his leg right before it made contact with her face, Naruto knew he was in big trouble now his Fraccion was quick but Naruto had a cocky smile "Forgive me." His words confuse her for the moment.

Naruto bash his head against his Fraccion forehead which made her let go of him. Blood dripping from her forehead down dripping to the sand his Fraccion didn't gave up even after suffering a heavy blow like that.

"We can stop if you want; I didn't mean to give you a nasty head-butt like that. But I gave you that you have a head harder then a rock." The Fraccion didn't give in even after getting head-butted by Naruto; the Fraccion came Naruto again with a dash attack.

"Raijin!" Naruto's hands were empower by lighting as he slap his hands together a powerful quake-wave was created which nearly made his Fraccion got down on her knees. But she didn't let it hold her down she came right back at the Uzumaki Espada with full force.

"Senbu!" Naruto knock his Fraccion's weapon out of her hands, came at Naruto with hand to hand combat attacks, she block and counter Naruto's attacks but only to be counter by Naruto. Naruto trip her up from behind but she recover quickly. The Fraccion launch a quick fist thrust at Naruto's face but she missed…or did she? Judging by the look in her eyes, she look very pleases as she'd nip Naruto's left cheek "Well done." His smile let her know she was accepted as being his First Fraccion "You are quick, strong and smart. Everything I want in a Fraccion I see within you. Now may I know the name of my Fraccion?"

The Fraccion turn her back to pick up her sword that was knocked out of her hands by him once her weapon was sheathed. Looking back at the Zero Espada the Fraccion spoke her name to Naruto "Tia Harribel."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He introduces himself to her as she did to him.

"Is it settled then? Harribel shall be your Fraccion from now on until I say so." The two understood as Aizen left the domain of Naruto's leaving the two be. Looking at his Fraccion he came to her his left hand glow bright blue Harribel protest at first what he was planning to do but she felt her wound given by him was vanishing he was healing her own with his own energy "There good as new. I'm sorry I wounded you Harribel, it wasn't my plan to hurt you."

"You were testing me as you said. I was being tested." Her voice was calm she didn't sound angry or sad she was calm while talking to him as it was Naruto who the one who's voice sounded sad "Aizen-sama has place you as Zero-Espada I knew the risks of being tested to go against you."

Harribel made Naruto feel more relax now "Yes, you pass Harribel. You surprise me with your skills. You're not bad at hand to hand combat either. Usually someone with a weapon either runs away when they are disarm but you were calm all the way…I like that."

"That kick, who taught you?"

"Huh what kick are you talking about?"

"Hoten, that attack who taught you that?"

Explaining to his beautiful Fraccion who he learned his combat attacks from "An old man taught me that attack, before I die shortly after the war was over. I met this old man he was one hell of a teacher when it came to hand to hand combat. I learned from him he taught me every single move he knew I know them all, all twenty of them."

"Even that Heaven kick of pain?" Naruto shook his head to Harribel "No that attack, I watch from a woman I saw as my grandmother. She was a powerful woman she was an old lady but one hell-power house old lady. I later on found out she was my grand-cousin right before she pass away of old age." Harribel looked trouble when was speaking about his grand-cousin but he shook the trouble look away.

"But anyway enough of that, that was my old life. If you want Harribel can teach you everything the old man taught me. The old man was also a weapon master of swords as well. Your good with your sword but I can make you a better sword master."

"I would be honor Naruto-sama." Harribel bow her head to him "Please just call me Naruto, I want us to be not only Espada and Fraccion but friends as well good friends." Naruto crack his knuckles while smiling at Harribel "Now then shall we continue the lesson is at hand my Fraccion?"

"Yes." The two Arrancars came at one another only to clash Harribel's blade with Naruto's glowing empower fists, Naruto was enjoying his new life as Zero Espada so far _'This new life isn't so bad as I thought now then let's get serious!'_

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Time-Chapter III-The Espada part II**

**Now then Naruto has his Fraccion now, which turned out to be Harribel. Reason for having her as his Fraccion could be Harribel want to return the favor or any other unknown reason it could be. Now then I decided to use half of the former Espada to be to be in the first Gen-Espada and having the others follow in later on, like Stark wasn't the first original Espada as there was a group of original Espada before Aizen came who they were well they didn't say. So I use the Espadas that I wanted to use.**

**Much like how the Zero Squad of the Soul Society which still remain unknown.**

**And at least yes I am glad many people still know the question I ask of everyone now I know the whole name change reason ^_^ I thank you all.**

**I hope you all enjoy the battle between Naruto and Harribel I hope do some more in the future.**

**I am glad many like the remake version so far, I am having fun doing this story, one of my best stories in the beginning and now it's rebirth will be even better. That is my goal for this story ha-ha-ha-ha indeed now then. **

**And Yes it was Grahf the seeker of power is indeed from Xenogears from the PS1 one of my favorite RPG even more favorite then Final Fantasy Bwhahahahah! Which reminds me of another favorite line I love from that game.**

**"I AM...A MAN...OF THE SEA BWHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"**

**But anyway is Harribel Naruto only Fraccion? Well you'll just have to wait and see to find out everyone I really don't have much to say this time but other then this.**

**Later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter III-The Espada part II**

**Naruto's Domain:**

Naruto and Harribel were once again in battle, fists versus sword the term of this battle was. Fighting his Fraccion Harribel once again was in training of the trying to land a single hit on him. Unknowing three Arrancars were waiting from afar each of them was amazed by the battle between the two.

"Wow look at them go." The tallest of the three said, her name was Mila Rose she was dark-skinned, who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her hollow mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and her large breasts.

"Ha he can try if wants but there no-way he can defeat Harribel-sama." The short Arrancar said, her name was Apacci she was a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, which means she has two different colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black jaw-length hair and her hollow mask fragment is on top of her head with a born in the middle, much like a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are her Zanpakuto.

"Did you forget that he is Cero(Zero)-Espada?" the second shortest member of the group spoke, her name was Sung-Sun, slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her hollow mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wears two thin belts that criss cross around her waist.

Apacci frown while staring at Sung-Sun "I didn't forget…" Apacci shortly sweatdrop afterwards while Mila Rose sighed at her friends turning her sight back toward the battle that was happening from afar "Will you two stop it already I'm watching a really good fight here."

"At least someone is having a good time." A male's voice spoke which surprise the ladies, they quickly look back to see Naruto right there with a big smile on his face "Good afternoon ladies." He waves his right hand at them.

Apacci and Mila Rose were deeply confuse their look to see Naruto was still training Harribel, their look back at the Naruto who was with them now "Ah the pleasure of having the power to make copies such a gift from God wouldn't you agree ladies?"

Sung-Sun out of the three was the most calm "Cero-Espada has many special abilities making copies is one of them."

"You're a smart girl. Now then ladies would you please come and have front role seats. There no need to hide from my sight this is my Domain and I welcome you." The ladies Arrancars took Naruto's kind offer but Apacci said to Naruto "What's the catch?"

"Catch? There no catch if three beautiful women wish to see me teach Harribel a few new sword tricks. I do love company come on then I'll be waiting ladies." Naruto winked at the three Arrancars, Mila Rose blush slightly same goes for Apacci as well as Sung-Sun. As the Naruto that was talking to them was only a copy as the copy vanishes in poof of smoke.

Apacci cross her arms over her breasts "What's that idiot doing trying to pick us up or something." was all she had to say about him. The ladies decide to go ahead and take front role of the battle that was happening right now.

Naruto blocked Harribel's sword attack again but this he spoke while blocking "Those three really look up to you Harribel. I told them are welcome to watch us fight your okay with that?"

"I'm fine, they can learn from watching you."

Naruto grin "I liked the sound of that but first let take a good break." Harribel jump away from him about three feet and sheath her sword "Very well." Naruto snap his finger in a second his shadow clones appeared about ten Narutos shown up beside the original Naruto "Boys its break time, our guest will be watching me and Harribel train again. This time let bring out the couch."

"Yes Sir right away Boss!" The ten copies spoke at once.

When Naruto have company he always make sure they feel welcome, even in his new life he was still the gentlemen he was Espada or not he was a gentlemen.

**Years Later:**

Many years has since pass since the new changes in the land of Hueco Mundo. Each year bit by bit Naruto's name was well known through the land of Hueco Mundo new Arrancar came to Hueco Mundo, many change by the powers that Aizen had within his grasp.

Naruto's powers were feared and respected although he never was given the chance to unleash his true power. But none would dare to challenge although some try their best to mock him or trick him, Naruto knew better to let their words get to him.

Naruto within sixty years only had one Fraccion that Fraccion Tia Harribel his loyal Fraccion. He respected her and she respected him. Harribel never left Naruto be alone in a room with more than one more Arrancars.

Naruto loved his new life he was strong, respected and had a somewhat family. Naruto saw the Espada as somewhat of family, Nelliel was his sister, Dordoni was a good brother, Cirucci was the annoying rude sister, Gantenbainne was a cool guy to hang out with Naruto just saw him as worthy friend while Baraggan him and Naruto would go at it from time to time the old king would taunt Naruto about being leader isn't his right.

Yammy was a different story, he always get piss or annoy by others. But he still had high respect for Naruto, either for the fact he was the leader or he didn't find him that annoying. Aaroniero was also a different story him and Naruto didn't always see eye to eye but Naruto saw how tough Aaroniero had it with survival of what he is.

But lately there has been new Arrancars that arrive that has been somewhat troublesome to deal with. Their names were Nnoitra Gilga and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Seeing them as bit of a wild cards in Hueco Mundo but it wasn't Naruto's problem they were strong but neither of them were stupid but however Nnoitra didn't like the fact Nelliel was rank third in the Espada seeing a woman in the higher up ranks just pissed him off.

Nnoitra challenge Nelliel from time to time even to a point he stalks her, waiting outside of her palace in her domain only to challenge her to a fight. Naruto found it to be cute at first but as time went on it became annoying.

**Nelliel's Domain: East side of Hueco Mundo**

Once again Nnoitra waited for Nelliel to come out to meet up with her Fraccion for breakfast. Nelliel was outside of her palace after walking for ten steps forward a voice spoke behind her "About time you left." Nelliel turned to see Nnoitra there waiting for her with his arms cross over his chest with a pissed glare in his eyes.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" she asked kindly. Nnoitra frown at the busty light green haired Espada "You know what I want woman. I came here to challenge you." Nelliel let out a sighed "Again? You'll never win if you keep this up Nnoitra when will you give up?"

"I'll only stop once I beat you Nelliel." Nnoitra smirked.

"You're not going to win Nnoitra we done this before and before. You foolish will be the end of you." Nelliel turned away and head off into the desert "What matter chicken? If you're a Espada you don't turn your back toward your enemy!" his words did not reach her, his words fell on deaf ears once Neliel left her domain Nnoitra let out a furriest battle cried "DAMN YOOOOOOU!"

"At first I thought it was cute, but now it really starting to become very annoying Nnoitra." Nnoitra frozen in place he slowly turned his head to see Naruto right there staring at the young Arrancar "What do you want old man?" Nnoitra didn't really care what reason brought the leader Espada here, Naruto only surprise him that was all.

"To end your game with Nelliel you're really bothering her a lot, Nelliel is usually late for her meetings and training lesson because of you." Nnoitra just smirk at the leader of the Espada "What can I say she really pisses me. I have to fight I have to beat her."

Nnoitra saw it within Naruto's blue eyes saw a dark present's trap within he was pissing Naruto off "For what to prove your number one? Or is it the fact Nelliel is a woman and she's third?"

Nnoitra looked away from Naruto's sight "That's none of your business old man."

"It is Nnoitra you stalked Nelliel everywhere she goes. If I find you stalking her again I'll kill you myself we need soldiers not stalkers or fools who can get over the fact who the strongest because they have proven themselves worthy of having that rank."

"I want to prove to her I am the best, I am the best Arrancar out there. I don't need some old man like to tell me what to do! I want a battle unlike any other fighting my heart out against impossible odds!" Nnoitra yell, but Naruto could only just laughed "A battle against impossible odds huh? Tell me Nnoitra what do you picture your death?"

Nnoitra smiled as he explained to Naruto "In the heat of battle, I want to fight until the last gasps of my dying breath on my feet, to stare at the eyes of the one who will take my life! I want to fight until I can't fight NO MORE A WARRIOR'S DEATH THAT IS WHAT I PICTURE AS MY DEATH!"

Explaining to the young Arrancar "Pride your sin is Pride, you will do anything to long as there's pride. Your death reminds me of my first death the death that ended my life as human and began my life as a hollow. Nnoitra you can't be slaying Arrancars and Hollows left and right just because you want that death you so desire. It was Nelliel who save you from that foolish. Killing you won't be the answer."

"For an old man you don't really seem that scary as everyone say." Nnoitra let out a big laughed.

"If I am an old man well then you're a foolish brat then." His words shut Nnoitra up as he treated Nnoitra as a child, he was a child to his eyes he was "Just honor my request leave Nelliel alone. If you want to fight her so bad just ask her face to face there is no reason to stalked or call her names. I fought Nelliel before she is strong and has courage. You are weaker than her, that's true Nnoitra but knows this even the strong falls to the weak."

"Are you saying being weak is a good thing?" he yell.

"Listen and learn is all I have to say. You will get your wish one day and I hope your death will be a warrior's death as you dream of it. But as for me I rather live my new life than rather waste it away with pride. I heard your Gantenbainne replacement number eight was it your rank? Well good luck young Espada." Leaving Nnoitra away with a small piece of wisdom he have given to the young Espada, Nnoitra cursed under his breath "Fools…their all fools. I'll show them I'm the best I am the best there ever was."

**Naruto's Domain: A day later**

On top of his tower lost in the view of his domain staring into the beautiful opening "NARUTO-SAN!" a familiar voice called him from down below Naruto looked down to see Nelliel. Flash step down to the bottom of his tower "Hey Nelliel-Nee-chan what up want another challenge?"

"Did you hear?" she said

"Hear about what?" he asked.

"Another Espada has been replaces by a new one." Nelliel had a worried look on her face "Who was it this time?" a few days ago Gantenbainne was replace by Nnoitra now another one?

"Cirucci lost her rank as sixth and Odin has disappeared." Odin was the first rank Espada of them, Odin wasn't much of a talker. Like his name sake his power were that of the father of Thor "What happen? Where was his last location?"

"The northern domains I'm not sure what's going on what something funny is going on here." Judging by the look in Nelliel's eyes this was really serious "I'll take care of I'll go look for Odin, Nelliel be careful I don't want anything to happen you. You're like little sister to me."

Nelliel puff her cheeks "I'm third that doesn't mean I won't be defeated easily remember that Naruto-san." The Cero Espada patted Nelliel on her head teasing "I'm just teasing ya Nelliel-chan. I'll be careful."

**Northern Hueco Mundo: Odin's Domains:**

Of the Espada Odin was the quietest of the ten only speak when it's something importation there was no relationship between Naruto and Odin only the fact Naruto was a higher rank then him. there was nobody within Odin's palace his Domain was empty usually there would be any hollows let alone be Arrancar wondering around or living there but there was nobody there.

Naruto wondered off farer north of Odin's Domain.

What he found wasn't Odin but bodies and bodies and bodies of Hollows all gather up on top of each other. There was not a single life there which saddens Naruto what could have done this but Naruto felt high flowing energy nearby someone was still alive.

Naruto walked by the first two large towers of dead bodies of hollows and saw a man and a young girl together they were wearing cloths to cover their bodies. The man heard Naruto's footsteps he turn his head to see Naruto "Did you do this?"

"No," the man said "They die on their own."

"Tell me have you seen an Espada by any chance?"

"No, it has only been just the two of us." The girl said.

"Would you like to come with me?" Naruto offer his friendship with the two "There no reason to stay here any longer. It must be lonely to be here all by yourselves come with me I promise you'll never have to be alone ever again."

The girl spoke the man's name "Stark" the girl saw it in Cero-Espada's eyes the eyes of loneliest but he was lonely no more but that didn't mean it left him he knows what it like to be alone all alone "I know." The man slowly got up from sitting down on the sand without saying another word the girl also raise from the sand to join the man named Stark and the Cero-Espada.

**Naruto's Domain:**

Returning to his Domain with Stark and the girl who's name was Lilinette, Naruto brought them into his tower his home. On the first floor they were on a large living room with six chairs one coffee table in middle of the room. Stark and Lilinette took their seats in the soft red colored wooden chairs "Harribel," he called his Fraccion's name within one second Harribel appeared before Naruto down on one knee.

"Yes Naruto?" she said

"Yes we have guest, new friends I found in Odin's Domain it seems our dear number One Espada has vanish. I believe Odin is no longer with us. Would you please go and tell Aizen the news?" Harribel nod her head vanish in seconds.

"That beautiful lady was Harribel; she's my Fraccion loyal she is and I trust her with my life. Now then Stark, Lilinette how about we get to know each other then?" His smile made the room feel lighter than before his very present was a warm feeling "But of course I forgot the number one of having company SNACKS!"

The Cero-Espada ran off to the kitchen that was upstairs on the second floor of his tower.

Stark and Lilinette were alone in the living room the two were looking around Naruto's tower it looked lively looking. Everything in his tower was not one single color but many. The walls were colored yellow, the floor was brown stone colored and that was just the living room.

"Stark," Lilinette began "What do we do now?"

"Anything we want." Stark replied

"Can we trust him?" she asked

"I think so, he's…lively."

"I like him, he's an odd one but I find him to be…funny." Lilinette smile a little, while Stark agree with his small counter-part he to found Naruto to be odd a little too friendly but he seem the type of guy who won't disappoint you.

Suddenly Aizen appeared within Naruto's tower the first thing he saw was the two Arrancar that were there as Naruto's guest, a small smile appeared on Aizen's face.

The Cero-Espada returned "I'm back with snacks!" Naruto grin as he return to his two guest but only to find Aizen had arrive, Naruto's grin fade away but Naruto replace it with a small smile "Aizen welcome, care for a snack?"

Aizen shook his head "No thank you Naruto, so these are the two Arrancars you found. Have you found Odin-kun?" the Cero-Espada shook his head "I see, either Odin-kun has been defeated in battle or simply has left our peaceful society. A replacement is require very soon finding a replacement with a high skill like Odin-kun will be difficult but not for you Naruto-kun. I place you in charge of finding a new Espada-Number One. If you excuse me I have business elsewhere." Aizen vanish leaving Naruto's Domain.

Naruto frown, Stark saw a dislikes in Naruto's eyes "He comes and goes here and there, what is he Superman?" shortly afterward Naruto laugh at himself making jokes of all things "Ah excuse me, sorry about that. Anyway it seems I have been given another mission to do. But before I do that, I would like to have you two stay your guys are my company my guest of honor."

"You're really friendly for a high ranking Espada." Lilinette said,

Stark sighed "Lilinette it's rude to say that."

Naruto shook his head "No its fine, I maybe Cero-Espada that doesn't I'm not going to bit your head off just because what she said that, I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me. Sure I'm strong hell, even stronger when I go all out but I like meeting new people especially people I can relate with. But I can tell you guys will be a fun pair. I can tell you're not really the type that wants to kill for fun or cause pain to other for just because."

The two Arrancars went silence on the Cero-Espada "Oh sorry about, I didn't mean to read you two. I'm sorry it just my mouth never shuts up. Whenever I meet new people I have a habit of…well being the real me." A small blush line appeared on Naruto's face embarrass the Cero-Espada was, Lilinette was started to liked Naruto already he seem like a cool Espada, even if he bit too friendly he made Lilinette his guest of honor, he found them and brought them in where nobody wouldn't and also he'd promise them they would never be alone ever again.

Even in the afterlife Naruto was a man of promise. He kept them no matter what of the odds.

"Now Stark you and Lilinette will share the bedroom on the first floor, I hope you mind this, the room above you two is the bedroom of Mila Rose-chan, Sung-sun-chan and Apacci-chan. They can be…loud so I hope you don't mind they are also my guest who so happen to live in my Domain."

"You're Guest? Why are they your guest shouldn't they be your Fraccion?" Lilinette asked Naruto.

"I only desire one Fraccion. Aizen came to me many times telling me do I truly desire one Fraccion. I tell him one is enough I'm not a greedy man. Those three are powerful but if only they work together rather than fighting one another I would gladly make them my Fraccion. They seem to respect Harribel a lot and they seem to be great friends with her as well. Harribel is my Fraccion she's my right hand my sword I trust her with my life as I said before, I see my Fraccion as my sword, there no other better way I can say. If I say you are my sword there is no greater honor then that."

Unknowing to Naruto, Stark and Lilinette on the second floor near the stairs was Harribel listening to what Naruto said about her "_She's my right hand my sword."_ Those words melt into her heart Harribel closed her eyes and felt very honorable by his words small blush line appeared above her nose _'I'm honored Naruto-sama.'_

**Two days-later: The Main halls of Hueco Mundo**

Naruto was walking the long halls by himself he was looking for Aizen he wanted to have a word with him. But however who he encountered in the hallway wasn't Aizen but Aizen's right hand man Gin. Gin smile always gave Naruto chills down his spine but overtime Naruto gotten used to it.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun." Gin the one soul reaper who always called Naruto, Naruto-kun even after Naruto told not to call him that but Naruto let it go after the third time "Hello what are you doing here?" The Cero-Espada asked.

"Oh just having a nice quite walk. And you Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Gin asked.

Naruto smirk at the smiling soul reaper "I am looking for Aizen, there something I want to talk with him. I believe I have found a nice replacement for Odin.

"Ah sorry but Aizen-san isn't here right now. I would like to give your message to him if you like?" Gin liked Naruto in a friendly way his eyes were strong. Something about Naruto's eyes Gin liked about them it reminded him of a certain someone special to him.

"No that won't be needed Gin, I'll wait until Aizen returns."

"You have strong eyes Naruto-kun they remind me of someone special to me." Naruto cross his arms over his chest while staring at the smiling soul reaper "Really now who is this special someone?"

"Well I suppose I can tell you a little something about…her." Naruto smiled at Gin as he can already tell the woman he was speaking about was a woman he was loves and cared for "She can be a bit careless some-times. I made a promise to her to protect her so she would never have to cry again. Your eyes remind me of her eyes the first time I met her I was a young child. Her eyes were sad I didn't ask why."

Naruto slowly looked up at the ceiling of the hallway "That reminds me of my little girl when I was alive."

"I thought you said you never had children Naruto-kun?"

"I never had children of my own. The woman I once loved die in the war, I told myself I would never fall in love again. The old man who was my teacher had a granddaughter she was beautiful and cute as a button. The old man was near his end, he told me to look after his granddaughter I did I took her as my own. I loved her as my own I made a promise to her that I would return back home I would give her endless happiness it would be my last day as Seventh Hokage. I promise her I would not fight anymore; I would be the father she wanted. Her father and mother were killed when she was a just baby she only had her grandfather she never had the love of her father's or her mother's. I became her father…well she saw me as one…but that day I left was the day I died."

Gin was quite he saw sorrow in Naruto's strong eyes "My sin was I didn't fulfill that promise. There was no soul reaper for me in the afterlife. All I remember was…darkness…darkness and a voice."

"A voice you say?"

"Yeah a voice it called to me, it told me to wake up told me to open my eyes. When I woke up I found myself in Hueco Mundo."

"What was her name?"

"I knew soon after I die she would die too she wasn't a healthy child. But she was strong, ah I hope she forgive me for not coming back home that day."

Gin heard Naruto whisper her name under his breath "Forgive me Rangiku Matsumoto." Hearing her name from Naruto's lips made Gin's left hand twitch. Gin turned away from Naruto having his back facing the Cero-Espada "Naruto-kun. It's not nice to break a promise."

"I know Gin I hate breaking promises. That why I said to Aizen if he can get me into the soul society I want to see the girl who was a daughter to me I want to see my little girl again I know time has gone by she must be an adult by now, beautiful Rose…no more beautiful than a rose."

Gin let out a sighed a heavy sigh "If only you…no…if only we met six hundred years early." Gin whisper under his breath "What did you say Gin?"

"Tell me Naruto-kun you do plan on apology to her when you see her after so long?"

"Yes of course, if it wasn't for her I don't what I would have done, after I lost…_her_." Naruto was speaking of his lover at the end of his sentence, Gin turn his head looking at the Cero-Espada giving Naruto a different smile the smile was the same like his smile normally give to everyone but this time it was different, Naruto could tell it was a warm smile "Good well then Naruto-kun you should return to your Domain. Aizen-san will return tomorrow we can speak with him then. Good day Naruto-kun."

"Gin," Naruto whisper his name.

"Oh and once more thing, Naruto-kun you spoke of you will never love again? This is your new life now you shouldn't be alone Naruto-kun nobody should and I'm sure Rangiku-chan would be sad to see you all alone."

Gin walked leaving the Cero-Espada a bit confuses, the moment he spoke of Rangiku's name, Gin was acting different _'I would had have to kill you Naruto-kun. But you said you will still keep your promise. I'm sure Rangiku-chan would…be very happy to see you again Naruto-kun…if I told you what happen to her in the soul society when she was young I'm afraid not even Aizen-san could stop you.'_

_**End of Chapter III**_

_**Next Time-Life As The Emperor**_

There goes Chapter III for you all, it was no other then Rangiku who was the girl is like a daughter to Naruto, shortly after Naruto's lover died he had nothing else to live for, he won the war Madara was no more and victory was at hand but not without a cost.

As for who was Naruto's lover was in his former life, I'm not telling-evil chuckle-

I made it so it was Naruto that found Stark and Lilinette and not Aizen, I'm not sure if I rush the whole meeting of the three. At first I was planning to end the chapter with Naruto and Gin fighting but I change my mind and place a better idea, which I will used later on in the story-chuckle-

Almost all of the former Espada are being replaces by new ones.

Well that's all I will have to say, tomorrow I will delete the original Tarot Cards Of Fate, and so I am giving everyone a heads up.

Well that all I have to say for now later everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter IV-Life As The Emperor**

Three weeks has pass since Stark and Lilinette were found in the Domain of Odin the former Number One Espada. However all of that changed when Odin's replacement was found, as Naruto Uzumaki the Cero-Espada had found his replacement two days afterwards.

His replacement was Coyote Stark. Naruto felt Stark he would be a great replacement he would be the one to take Odin's place. Stark was found in Odin's Domain he was strong Naruto was sure of it he knew Stark would be fine as Number One Stark.

However being number one was indeed a big step especially for someone who just was an Arrancar not too long ago. But Naruto wasn't worried he knew Stark would be just fine.

**Naruto's Domain:**

Naruto was alone in his tower, Stark and Lilinette no longer lived in his Tower. Naruto made Stark number one so Stark was now living in Odin's Domain. Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci left Naruto's Domain they were his guest but were always welcome anytime as it turn they had their own homes.

Harribel was always there in Naruto's lair, but she was outside of Naruto's tower training herself while Naruto was on the top floor of his tower, the tower had ten floors. Naruto was on the tenth floor on his bed as Naruto was creating a pair of cards out of boredom so far Naruto had made about ten cards within three hours of his time it was the afternoon.

**The Emperor, The Devil, The Goddess, The Empress, The Wheel of fate, The World, The Magician, The Lovers, The High Priestess, Temperance** were the ten cards Naruto had made so, Naruto was thinking of the Espada there were ten of them so he thought it would be a nice title twisted for them.

Naruto of course was The Emperor he was Cero-Espada. But there was nobody in the Espada he believes would fit the title of Empress, there was only one female in the Espada now that was Nelliel. The title The Goddess fitted her more Nelliel was strong and pure hearted.

The card that Naruto mostly focus on was the card named Temperance the name gave Naruto a thought in his mind he knew another Espada would be replace by another Arrancar. He knew it wasn't him it could be Nelliel or Dordoni Alessandro was rank fourth Espada.

If Dordoni was ever to be replace that would be another lost, and yet another gain. Naruto wasn't sure why the old Espada were being replaces so easily? He did cared about the Espada he was with formerly with he was afraid Nelliel would be next to be replaces by another Arrancar if Nelliel was going to be replace it would be Naruto's choice to decide that.

"Temperance my little card you will help me in the future I ensure that." Naruto smiled at the card as he lay it down with the rest of the nine cards Temperance suddenly glow bright green after being lay down by Naruto. Naruto snap his fingers as the cards vanish.

"I better go visit Nelliel-Nee-Chan see how are things?"

**Outside of Naruto's Tower:**

"Harribel!" he called her name. Harribel was in the skies training herself once call upon she came flying down to Naruto "Yes Naruto?" she asked while kneeing down to her Cero-Espada.

"I'm going to visit Nelliel-Nee-Chan. Would you like to company me?" He asked his beautiful Fraccion. Harribel without a second thought accepted Naruto's kind offer "Yes Naruto." With that said and done Naruto and his Fraccion made their way to Nelliel's Domain to visit the third rank Espada.

**Nelliel's Domain:**

Nelliel was searching all over her palace for her Fraccion she couldn't find them at all which was strange. They normally are in her palace always there "Guys where are you? We were going for lunch!" she yells out for them but nobody answer suddenly there was large explosion that got her attention it came outside of her palace.

Nelliel went outside of her palace only to spot the two bodies of her Fraccion they weren't dead but they were deeply wounded by someone. As one of Nelliel called out to her weakly "Nelliel-sama…it's a trap…run…its Nnoitra…again." Nelliel was horrific to see her two Fraccion mask were forcedly removed.

"What?" suddenly an evil chuckle was heard from afar "Finally you shown up Nelliel." Nelliel quickly looked back to see Nelliel there standing there with a wide grin on his face "Why…why…why did you hurt my friends?" Nnoitra could see it within her eyes he saw anger, rage deep with her hazel eyes.

**-Bleach OST-Treachery-Playing in the background-**

"Yes…Yes…Yes that's the look I wanted to see in your eyes Nelliel!" Nnoitra laughed he finally done it he made Nelliel made he saw it in her eyes "Yes come Nelliel come at me with everything you got!" Nnoitra grinned.

Nelliel withdraw her blade "Nnoitra…you fool." Nelliel came at Nnoitra with a speed dash attack, when she slashes her blade down upon Nnoitra. Nnoitra's body vanishes before her eyes, Nelliel gasp while her eyes widen in shock "You lose Nelliel."

Slice!

Nelliel gasp deeply a powerful slice from behind causing a wound to her head and her mask to break on the left side of her mask. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious. Nnoitra laughed loudly "Ahahahahah you lose Nelliel you lose!" Nnoitra stomp his left foot down upon Nelliel's head rubbing it against her mask making the mask crack even more.

Nnoitra spit down at the third rank Espada.

Szayel an Arrancar approached behind Nnoitra "If it wasn't for me you would never defeat Nelliel-sama." The pink haired glass wearing Arrancar said while Nnoitra frown "And if wasn't for me your little wouldn't have work so shut up four-eyes."

Szayel sigh as he shook his head "My, my, my is that any way to treat your partner?"

"We were never partners. Anyway better take care of the rest of this problem." Nnoitra went over to take Nelliel while she was out cold. But suddenly as Nnoitra walked over to Nelliel was insane heavy very heavy powerful pressure was felt in the air.

**-Bleach OST-Treachery-Ends-**

**"NNOITRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** a loud angry roar called out the eighth rank Espada, Nnoitra swallow his slip he grump it down his throat he slowly turned his head to see Szayel was down on his knees bowing his head down. Nnoitra saw why for when he laid his eyes on were the eyes of anger the eyes of pure malice the eyes of power, fear and fury.

The eyes of Cero-Espada Naruto Uzumaki, Nnoitra knew he was in deep, deep, deep shit. He never seen Naruto so angry looking before his peacefully looking eyes were no longer peacefully looking Naruto was so angry right now very angry veins were pumping Naruto's teeth were grinning in angry his teeth slowly become fangs right now Naruto was trying his best to NOT unleash his power.

**-Bleach OST-Power To Strive-Playing in the background**

**"Come Rudra." **Naruto's eyes flash

Naruto's blue eyes were flashing back and forward from crystal blue to malice blood red suddenly Naruto's eyes changed to orange colored. Steam came out of his mouth while Naruto looked upward at the sky of Hueco Mundo he blow his steam breath into the air from the steam smoke it took on the form of a sword.

Naruto grab the sword he turned his attention toward Nnoitra.

"Shit I just piss off the old man." Nnoitra grab his weapon ready to battle the Cero-Espada, Naruto disappear from Nnoitra's sight "Where did he go?" Naruto reappear behind Nnoitra when Nnoitra finally notice he was there he turn his head only to get uppercut by Naruto when he slash his sword Rudra upward.

Naruto created a small tornado when he uppercut Nnoitra. Nnoitra went flying in the small tornado getting torn up by the wind slash of the tornado. Nnoitra fell down to the ground hard "Damn it…I didn't even see him…"

Nnoitra got back on his feet after recovering from the surprise attack by Naruto. Nnoitra saw Naruto was over at Nelliel he was checking on his Nee-Chan seeing how wounded she was. Naruto snap his attention back toward the eighth Espada.

Naruto grip tighten on Rudra he stab the sand ground as he did hand signs while saying **"Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Snake, Rabbit, Dog, Tiger, Tiger, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Dragon, Dog, Rabbit, Goat, Fox."** Naruto let out a powerful roar a roar that all of Hueco Mundo heard. Naruto open his mouth and gather energy all into a small orb that was getting better and better by the second the orb was now a hand full size. Naruto grab the dark purple orb of energy into his right hand **"Nnoitra you scarred Nelliel, let me return the favor."**

Naruto vanish and reappear in front of Nnoitra while Nnoitra's eyes were filled with fear for a second as Naruto yelled out his attack while his eyes were still filled with fury **"Ras-Cero!"**Stab Nnoitra in the chest as Nnoitra mouth open wide as the impact was greatly painful burning pain bear into his chest as Nnoitra cried out in pain but it wasn't over yet suddenly a white colored beam bust from Nnoitra's back.

**-Bleach OST Power To Strive-Ends**

When Naruto ripped his right hand out from Nnoitra the eighth rank Espada drop down the Cero-Espada left his mark on to Nnoitra's chest "What did you…do to me?" Nnoitra asked.

"I curse you." Was what the Cero-Espada said, Naruto's eyes changed back to crystal blue his sword Rudra turned into dust and blow away into the wind. Nnoitra passed out on the field after what Naruto told him.

Harribel was over at where Nelliel was, keeping the third rank Espada companied. Naruto felt much better he was still mad but not furriest he did what done to Nnoitra killing him wouldn't solve it. He wasn't a murderer that wasn't Naruto so he let Nnoitra live and curse him to teach him a lesson what the curse was, was unknown for the time being.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

Harribel told her Cero-Espada "She'll live but she it takes some time for her wound to heal. Nnoitra wounded her badly it's going to leave a scar. Naruto what did you do to Nnoitra?" Harribel was glad her Cero-Espada wasn't no longer in fury Harribel respected Nelliel she was a strong Espada, but to Naruto Nelliel was family.

"Thank God, thank you Harribel. As for Nnoitra I curse him he'll wake up later on. But right now let take Nelliel and her Fraccion to my Domain. I have a plan I know Nelliel won't be in the shape to fight but I don't want to cast her out from the ranks of the Espada but I'm afraid I won't have a choice but I won't give her title to someone who's careless."

"Naruto," Harribel saw it in Naruto's eyes, he was in pain. He almost lost his little sister to a jerk of an Espada but he saved her that was most importation right now "Nelliel you are the Goddess but you got cast down by the devil." Naruto took Nelliel carrying her in his arms. Naruto closed his eyes and reopen them as two of his ten bones stab the ground leaking his energy into the sand creating sand clones of himself.

"Boys go help Nelliel's Fraccion we're going home."

Naruto saw Szayel still there with his bow down to Naruto "Szayel…don't think you will go unpunished. I'll deal with you later."

"Yes Naruto-sama." Szayel said he was hoping his punishment wasn't going to be as painful Nnoitra's was.

**Hours later: Nelliel's Domain**

Nnoitra woke up all by himself to find the wound that Nnoitra was given by Naruto was gone. But something was wrong, something wasn't right he could feel it "I thought I die there, but the old man went soft on me the last moment…damn it that really hurt."

Nnoitra got up brushing off the sand off his clothed as the eighth Espada walked off heading back home.

**Naruto's Domain: Naruto's Tower**

Naruto was in his room watching over Nelliel was who in his bed recovering slowly. She hasn't woken yet Naruto sitting in a chair near a desk. With his ten cards on the desk the Goddess card was on top above the nine others. Naruto's right hand covered the Emperor card which symbolizes him and his power.

Harribel came into Naruto's room the first thing she saw Nelliel in Naruto's bed she turn her sight to the Cero-Espada looking at his Tarot cards he made so far.

"Harribel," he spoke her name "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may Naruto."

A small appear from Naruto's lips "Is there a place in Hueco Mundo that Aizen doesn't know about?" His question bothers Harribel only a little bit she felt his voice was in a mix between anger and sorrow "Yes the desert near the edge of Las Noches."

"Good."

"May I ask why do you ask Naruto?"

Naruto turn his attention to his beautiful Fraccion "Nelliel will recover but her memories won't. Nnoitra damage her skull pretty bad. I healed her but I can't that part Nnoitra damage its going to become a scar once it heals fully. This is the only way I can protect her from harm."

Harribel walked to Naruto place her hands on his shoulders "Aizen-sama will notice her missing." Naruto chuckle for a little bit "I already taken care of that part easy. But I need to find a replacement. I'll deal with that later on."

"Rest Naruto today has been a handful day." Naruto agree with his Fraccion today was indeed handful day "Very well I shall rest." Harribel left her Espada alone. Naruto got up from his chair he grab the Goddess card and held it against Nelliel's forehead as the card glowed golden taking what was left of Nelliel's energy that was leaking from her wound.

Nelliel's body glowed bright golden reacting to the Goddess card as her power were sealed away, Nelliel had reverted into a child. Naruto was surprise of what the card did or was it because of what Naruto did or was something else?

Naruto grab Nelliel held her in his arms "If I kept her hidden for a little while she'll be safe."

**Edge of Lash Noches **

Pesche and Dondochakka wore cloth over his head showing their faces, while Naruto was with them with Nelliel still asleep in his arms "Please take care of her, and be careful you guys. I won't be there to keep you out of trouble guard Nelliel with your life. Her powers will return I am sure and so will her memories when I am not sure. But guard her well she's my little sister." Naruto kissed Nelliel on her forehead and hand her over to Pesche.

"Yes Sir you can count on us. We will protect Nelliel-sama with our very lives Cero-Espada-sama." Naruto watched as they vanish into the desert "Good luck and I will awaited your return Nelliel-Nee-Chan."

**Naruto's Domain: Naruto's Tower-That Night**

Alone in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling wondering about the state of the Espada so much has already changed and yet he was still number zero that hadn't changed. The old king was still number two that hasn't changed.

The replacing of the Espada didn't bothered Naruto that much of the point. But now it was deeply bothering him was it the rules? The old was be overthrown by the young because they were given more power by Aizen?

Naruto liked where he was right now the leader of the Espada.

Harribel knocked on the wall of Naruto's wall as she entered his bedroom "Are you all right?" she asked. Naruto set his eyes on his Fraccion seeing how his Fraccion about him very much, he was her Espada, her teacher and she was his sword his right hand of course she would be worried about him.

"I'm fine Harribel just a lot is going through my mind right now." He rose up from his bed "I need to find a nice replacement for Nelliel. But I don't know where to start."

"Take your time there no need to rush your search." She told him, Naruto smile at Harribel he nod his head she was right he had time so no need to rush things "I see how furriest you were when you fought Nnoitra."

"Yeah that kid pissed me off. He should never do that to Nelliel he got what was coming to him. I don't like being angry make me a different person. Nelliel was special to me she my little sister I knew trouble was around the corner." Harribel sat down on Naruto's bed beside him.

"Because you believe she would handle it she is the third Espada." Harribel told Naruto "You did the right thing Naruto, Nelliel-sama will return I believe soon. You cared for her I have seen in it you cherish her a lot."

"I don't like to see the people I cherish in pain or being hurt by others. Like Nelliel you're truly special to me Harribel." Naruto thought back to what Gin said to him, this was his new life there was no reason for him to be alone.

Naruto place his right hand Harribel' left hand Harribel was feeling a bit nervous her heat began to beat fast she wanted to get up quick as she can but his voice made her stay "Harribel would keep me companied tonight?"

"Yes," Harribel's cold calm eyes became relax when staring into Naruto's warm eyes. Naruto whisper to her left ear "Tonight you become my Empress." A small blush appears above and across Harribel nose. Naruto grab Harribel's zipper and unzipped her jacket exposing her hollow mask to Naruto.

Harribel blush she turns away from Naruto's sight she was embarrass she felt shameful.

The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. Hiding all of this behind her jacket Harribel's mask fragment gave her a somewhat similar fragment appearance that of Grimmjow's hollow fragment.

"Do I still look beautiful?" she asked she knew look ugly because of her Hollow mask fragment covering half of her upper body covered in bones and yet "Yes." Was his answer he didn't care if he couldn't kiss her or feel her neck because of this, Naruto was a man who's heart is the purest of the pure.

"Harribel you are my sword, my right hand you are my Empress. My queen and my lover I don't care how you look I don't care if your body is cover in full bones or not. I still love you the same way, your eyes are still the same from we first met." Naruto place his right hand on Harribel chest and slowly brought it down to her stomach his fingers touching her sexy stomach.

"Tonight I will make sweet love to you my dear. I loved you Harribel you are mine now and forever as I am yours forever." Harribel could kiss him if not for her hollow mask fragment blocking. Harribel was brought down on his bed.

On her back staring at in her Emperor's eyes. Naruto removed Harribel's pants with her legs open wide to him. He rubbed her legs her legs soft beautiful legs he grab her right leg and kiss it gently again and again each kiss he gotten closer and closer to her thighs.

Harribel moan softly from his kiss. Naruto was now facing her stomach Harribel was a strong woman she had abs six tight abs. Harribel could see Naruto was horny seeing between his legs he lust for her it been a very, very, VERY long time since he made loved.

Naruto went down between Harribel's leg, grabbing her butt her soft round juicy ass. Harribel moan loudly she was enjoying this she was being loved by her Emperor. Harribel felt Naruto's tongue licking against her pussy lips teasing her bit by bit until he enter his tongue inside her.

Feeling his wet hot tongue enter inside her "N-N-Naruto!" she said his name, grabbing the bed sheets tightly she once moan as her moans grew louder and louder. Naruto took his tongue out from his Fraccion pussy looking down at Harribel sweating and panting.

Naruto grab his pants and rip them off easily now showing his Fraccion his penis it wasn't super long but it was thick about ten inches long and 3 inch thick wide. Naruto thrust his penis into Fraccion's pussy without warning Harribel's eyes widens in shock she grab on Naruto's forearms while feeling him pounding his cock into her pussy.

Harribel moan jerk her head back as Naruto smash his way home inside Harribel making love to his Fraccion. Harribel wrap her legs around Naruto's butt bringing him closer to her. While pounding his cock in her again and again Naruto never broke eye contact with her. Sweat drip off his body his chest against hers although her breasts were covered in hollow bones the bottom of her breasts were not seeing them bounce each time he drove a hard trust into her they bounce.

"Harribel, Harribel, Harribel." He said her name over and over again and again. Harribel did the same thing saying "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Over and over again Harribel felt Naruto's penis was twitching she felt it inside her she knew was on the edge he was about to cum inside her.

"Naruto come, come." She told him "I'm going to cum Naruto."

Harribel came on Naruto's penis as Naruto took his penis out from Harribel's pussy and jerk his thick load on to his beautiful Fraccion cumming on her stomach, breasts both were panting hard. Harribel saw Naruto was still hard he still had a few more loads to go before he was completely done.

Harribel place her right hand Naruto's penis jerking him off as Harribel felt his penis throbbing in her right hand. Relaxing while getting a hand-job from his Fraccion, shortly afterwards Naruto once again came a thick load but this the load shot on his stomach.

Harribel hollow bone mouth open as Harribel licked the cum off his stomach. Harribel her head on Naruto's chest for a while, the Cero-Espada wrap his left hand fingers in her blonde hair "Harribel would you like to be an Espada?"

The question came from nowhere her out of all the female Arrancars there was to pick, he ask her that question "Naruto what is the reason asking me that?" he saw it in her, he saw disappointment in them.

"You are strong Harribel; your skills are amazing you're powerful just as Nelliel. It would be only right you're both on the same level of power. So I ask you Tia Harribel would you like to be Nelliel's replacement do you want to be Espada Tres (Three). I want someone in the Espada that I know and someone who I can trust I don't want a new face I want someone who I already know." Seeing how his words have gotten to the beautiful Arrancar "You don't need to give me the answer now my love. Harribel I will sacrifice everything to make sure those who I loved are protected."

She wanted to say yes she wanted to kiss him right there, she didnt want to leave his side. She really liked being his Fraccion she was his sword and she wanted to keep it that way but all she could was love him loved him as he loved her. Harribel got off Naruto's bed having her back turn toward him she took off her jacket, Naruto came behind her place his hands on her hips as Harribel bend forward having her hands against the wall for support.

Naruto ram his penis inside her once more he ravage her pussy once more with his cock, pounding his way into his lover his Fraccion. His left hand was touching her stomach while his right hand on top of Harribel's right hand the sound of Naruto's cock pumps his way through Harribel's pussy gotten faster.

Sweat drips off Harribel's chest as she was getting pounded faster by her Emperor, the smell of sex in the air and sweat of making love and the sound of moans filled Naruto's bedroom. He loved this woman he have proven that to her, she accepted his love for her and he accepted her love for him.

With one final thrust Naruto unleash the last remaining loads of sperm deeply inside his lover's womb filling her up from within. Naruto's sperm was dripping out between Harribel's legs both were panting hard what was most importation was that they were together.

Naruto had found new love within his Fraccion Tia Harribel, he promise to himself he will make sure he won't lose her he will not lost another love one. As Cero-Espada The Emperor of the Espada he will make sure of that or there will be hell to pay.

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Time-The Son I Never Had**

**I hope you really like this chapter ^_^ Nelliel is down but not out she will return!**

**Naruto only summon his sword and show Nnoitra small taste of his power and rage he didn't unleashed his true power. I hope you all loved the lemon between Naruto and Harribel I wanted to make it that Harribel always did had feelings for Naruto but were hiding it because she wasn't sure he would accept her love for him and as you know our boy Naruto isn't that type of to shut sweet Harribel down like that.**

**I really liked Harribel she's sexy and powerful I love her in all her forms each form she gets sexy and sexier by the minute but I also love Nelliel she so funny and very cute as a child form and very beautiful in adult form-friendly laugh**

**Damn it has been only four days fine I started this remake and already I'm up to chapter IV I'm be in my good-mode lol well I guess I can say I'm really focus on this fic I guess that why there hasn't been any delays meh whatever the cause is.**

**One more thing-Nelliel I plan for her return but a little twist of my own, a funny rare new original idea I want to use but never got the chance to do it, so i said to myself hell go ahead Bunji do what ya think will be a great twist.**

**Next Chapter everyone's favorite Espada is going to be born ^_^ well that all I have to say everyone later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter V-The Son I Never Had**

**Naruto's Domain: Naruto's Tower: Naruto's bedroom**

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping peacefully in his bed it been well over hours. Harribel was at his side sleep deeply close to him she really enjoyed the moment she had with him last night. She was given an offer of being Nelliel's replacement as the new Third Rank Espada.

Naruto loved Harribel as she was he call her beautiful even with her hollow mask blocking her true face. Naruto woken to the touch of someone who poked him at his right side of his face opening his blue eyes only to be greeted by pair of green eyes staring at him.

Naruto find himself staring at a naked pale skin child with green eyes with short black colored haired with his hollow mask in shape of a broken helmet on the left side of his head he had a Hollow hole below his neck. The young child's eyes were empty he didn't have any meaning no purpose in life just empty eyes.

Harribel was still asleep the boy looked up at Naruto as the Cero-Espada got out of his bed. Naruto looked down at the lost child. Naruto held his hand out for the child the child took Naruto's hand as the two walked together down the stairs to the first floor.

On the first floor Naruto found a cloth for the child to wear. The child sat down in chair while Naruto who was now fully clothed sat down in a chair cross from the child as he asked the child "What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"What brought you here?"

"You did."

Naruto left eyebrow rise in confusion "I brought you here?" the child nod his head. This brought little worried to what this child was "Do you remember anything? And how long were you here in my Domain?"

"I…woke up…I heard a voice telling me I'm special…I woke to find you and that woman in bed." The child told the Cero-Espada while Naruto wondered what this child truly was "Would you like to have a name?" the child nod his head while Naruto took awhile to think of a name for the child to have then it came to him.

"Ulquiorra." He said "Yes that will be your name for now from your name will be Ulquiorra Cifer." The child liked his given name "I like that name." a small smile appeared on the Cero-Espada. He liked the kid he wasn't sure why but there was something about him that made Naruto liked him.

"Naruto," a familiar voice spoke, Naruto turned his attention to the stair case to see Harribel. Who had her body cover by Naruto's bed covers "Ah Harribel good morning. I'm just having a nice chat with Ulquiorra here. He's a lost child he found my home he will be staying as my guest." Naruto lied to keep Ulquiorra's Origin hidden while Naruto believe who Ulquiorra was.

Harribel said to her Cero-Espada "There no need to lie Naruto, I heard it all. You're not sure who is he and where he came from." Naruto laugh lightly "You know me all too well my Fraccion. I wonder what Ulquiorra is he said there was a voice calling to him. It be he's…you know." Harribel's eyes widen in surprise she knew what Naruto mean which cause her to blush a little.

Ulquiorra was confused so he asked "What do you mean by 'you know'?"

"I mean to say it could be that your mines and Harribel's offspring. I'm not sure if the undead can have children let alone Hollow can have children. It is possible I have seen many little Arrancars so it is a possibility Ulquiorra you could be mine and Harribel's son." Ulquiorra looked at Harribel for a second before returning his attention back to Naruto "Am I your offspring?"

"You do have Harribel's eyes…I'm not sure about everything else of you." The Cero-Espada frown, but Ulquiorra accepted what he was told he didn't care either way. He accepted he was their offspring while Harribel was thinking to herself of the possibility of what happen that night of her and Naruto embrace love.

It could be that Naruto and Harribel was releasing such sexuality energy it could be that they have created a soul and that the soul became a Hollow and grew up a little enough to become an Arrancar child. Harribel saw it in Naruto's eyes he could be thinking of the same-thing but she knew Naruto would decide to keep Ulquiorra as his own be it true he their son or not.

Naruto open the front door of his tower "Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked the Cero-Espada as the Uzumaki Espada looked back at the Arrancar "I'm going to see a man name Aizen there a question I need him to answer. Would you like to come?" Ulquiorra nod his head.

"Harribel we will leave, rest up I know you must be still tired my beloved." Harribel bow her head to her Espada and wish his safe trip to Aizen's palace as the two left Naruto's Tower. Harribel returned to Naruto's bedroom she looked at his desk and saw that one of the Tarot Cards was missing the card that was missing was **Temperance**.

**Aizen's Palace:**

Aizen was nowhere in sight the throne was empty, the sight of the empty sight anger the Cero-Espada "Where is he?" Ulquiorra notice Naruto's behavior but decided to stay quiet until a voice spoke "Ah Naruto-kun what bring you here?"

Naruto saw Gin was here at least a familiar face was there "Where is Aizen?"

Gin smiled at the two "He's taking care of business in the soul society. But who is this little cute fellow?" Gin got down to Ulquiorra's height level "He's my son." Gin looked at Naruto with a confused look "Yes I know it hard to believe and explain. He's mine and Harribel." A smiled appeared on Gin's face "Oh Naruto I knew you would find love again."

Blushing with embarrassment "Ah Gin knock it off especially in front of my kid." Gin chuckle friendly "What's the question you wanted to ask Aizen-san?" Naruto smirked at the smiling Reaper "Can Hollow have children?"

Gin's answer would be "Oh yes of course. Much like how Soul Reaper can have children there have been many Soul Reaper who have children with mortals. I'm not sure to see this little guy being yours. He doesn't look like you but I bet if he was given a mortal form he would have your hair."

"Maybe so, thank you for answering my question Gin. I guess Hollow children are born much faster than others."

Gin nods his head "Yes that is correct Naruto-kun. There have been many Hollows and Arrancars that are born through sexuality and non-sexuality." He explained "How so?" Gin once again explained "Let say two female Arrancars are in a possible relationship a sexuality one. They can have children of their own. Arrancar cannot age but they can grow from child to adult but your age will remain the same if Ulquiorra is seven year old even if he grows up into adult form his age will remain seven."

"But how can female Arrancar have children without a male?"

"I could go into deeper details but we have a child in front of us. He is too young to hear this for his virgin's ears. But I can say this for the non-sexuality if their love is strong and bond to one another their energy can form a soul from their love bond and thus an Arrancar is born. I have seen this happen before Naruto-kun. Not all Arrancars are born the same way you are." Naruto sweatdrop "You have a point. Tell me later then Gin thanks for your help Gin I'll see you around."

As the two left Aizen's Palace Gin wave goodbye to them "Goodbye take care Naruto-kun and you too Ulquiorra-kun."

**Naruto's Tower:**

In the kitchen Naruto was drinking some green tea while Ulquiorra was eating the meal that Naruto had cooked for him. While Harribel was in the shower upstairs, so far Ulquiorra was treated as if Naruto would treat him as his own.

But suddenly Ulquiorra's glowed bright green in a second Ulquiorra's body aged from seven year old to a thirteen year old body "Now I see what Gin mean by that. Ulquiorra I will train you Arrancar are strong and powerful. There are those who are called the Espada which that I am we are much stronger and tougher than normal Arrancars. With enough training and skills I believe you will make a powerful Espada my boy."

Ulquiorra remain quite thinking to himself of what Naruto told him "I understand," he said.

**Years later:**

Two years it been since Ulquiorra was born. Overtime Naruto trained the young Arrancar teaching him the way of the sword and the use of power. Ulquiorra's greatest power was his healing factor he could heal even from the stronger attacks.

Ulquiorra body aged from time to time he now had the body of a twenty year old from there Ulquiorra's body stop aging which was fine with Naruto. Ulquiorra wasn't much of the talker type he respect Naruto for teaching him and giving him this life but there was many times Ulquiorra question his even existence what is it mean to be alive what is a heart what is the soul and what is the reason of power and those who seek it.

Harribel believed Ulquiorra was their offspring and also was not at the same time. She couldn't find a way to put it but she also help raise Ulquiorra through the years. Harribel became Third Espada shortly after a week after Ulquiorra's birth.

Harribel moved out of Naruto's Domain and moved in Nelliel's former Palace, Harribel had selected her own Fraccion which was Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose. Naruto now didn't have any Fraccion unless you say Ulquiorra but he wasn't truly his Fraccion.

Harribel often visits Naruto time to time she was still his lover and his alone. Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose do the same as well. Naruto have many visitors from time to time everyone knows, everyone knows where he is who he is and what he can do.

One day Ulquiorra asked Naruto a small favor.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" He asked

"I want to see your release form." The answer made Naruto a bit curious on why Ulquiorra wanted to see it "Why do you want to see that form?"

"They say when Espada release their true powers it also shows their true form. I wish to see what your true is that is all…" Ulquiorra stare at his father for a long moment before Naruto answer him "I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"It is forbidden for Espada from rank Zero to Fourth to unleash their true power. If I do my power would destroy Hueco Mundo that is something I cannot and will not do. But however I can unleash my power somewhere else that is not here." Naruto explained to his son about why he can't unleash his true power in Hueco Mundo.

"What of the human world?"

Naruto smiled "Soul Reaper would find me if I do."

"Their powers are nothing to yours." Naruto laughed as what Ulquiorra said was indeed he was Cero-Espada he was the strongest and deadliest Espada was there "If you wish to see my true form come my offspring follow me." Naruto open a rip portal to the human world as the two enter the living world, Naruto and Ulquiorra found themselves in a Desert Area with no life around them.

Naruto summon his sword Rudra as Ulquiorra stood there as he watched his father. Naruto's ten bone tails aim up at the sky from the tips of his ten bone tails Naruto shot ten purple colored orbs into the sky as it changed the sky from day to night. In truth Naruto just made a giant shell that turned day into night only in the area.

When Naruto looked up at the moon the moon was full bright and beautiful as ever he spoke the words "Release…Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi and finally-Juubi." One look at the moon Naruto's eyes widen very wide as blood drip out from Naruto's forehead as a small cut suddenly appeared the cut open to shown a third eye. Naruto closed his two eyes leaving his third eye to stare at the moon, Naruto's hair changed color from blonde to jet black.

His ten bone tails suddenly started to gain flesh and blood soon after gaining back its flesh it was consume by black colored chakra. Naruto's face started to crack as his face fell off piece by piece showing his new face. His new face was his face but covered in blood his eyes third eye was black colored bit by bit Naruto's body crack and fell apart like a shell casing off giving birth to his new skin or body.

Once his whole body was covered in his own blood Naruto place his hands on his chest and sink his claws deep in his chest as he ripped his chest open as a beam of light shine out. Suddenly a hand reach out from his chest another person was inside him that person came out of Naruto's chest.

It was man his height was 6'1. His hair was long it stop at his ten tails his long hair was colored red. He open his eyes he didn't have a third eye, his eye color was dark blue beautiful eyes they were but he close his eyes and reopen them his eyes now were purple colored with an odd look in them had four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. Having three whisker mark lines on his cheeks he had Naruto's face, his clothed was different as well now wearing a royal red and dark blue colored robe.

His hands were normal human looking but long finger nails. The man let out a small yawn showing two large fangs he didn't have a weapon he didn't need one he himself was a weapon. He turned and looks at Ulquiorra **"Ah nothing like peeling my skin, sorry about that taking so long. It's really hard peeling off the second shell. I am Juubi the ten tailed beast Naruto Uzumaki's True Espada form I hope you find my male form to be suitable to your father's looks."** Juubi smiled at Ulquiorra.

"Male form?" Juubi laugh friendly **"Yes male form Naruto and I are one being in this form. Although I am truly not male it is Naruto's body so he decide the form I take every-time he unleash his true power. What my power should be and how much of my power I can unleash he calls the shot I am just the weapon it's like this I'm the gun and he's the hand who pulls the trigger and pulls the trigger of how many shots he wants."**

"So you're truly female?' Juubi nod his head "You and Naruto share the body and power?" Juubi smirked at Ulquiorra **"Are you curious boy? Wanted to taste the power I have or do you want to see reach the level your father is? This is but the first form of our true unleashes power."**

"There is more than one form you have?" Juubi nod his head **"Yes each forms unleash more and more of our true power how many forms we have we are not sure. Naruto has not experiment enough to see as you know we can't unleash our power like that." **Juubi snap his fingers **"But you, you have another form you have this ability my child. Give you enough time we will become an Espada you do have the ability to go another level."**

Ulquiorra just stare at Juubi looking at him from head to toe seeing everything about him was he truly Naruto's true form or another person that was locked away inside him? Ulquiorra so far was amaze by Naruto/Juubi's power he felt it such huge power they were giving off.

'_**Naruto this male form is nice and all but can I return to my true gender?'**_

"_You may Juubi."_

'_**Good! Hey Naruto next time when you and Harribel are doing it can I join in? I'll be good I promise.'**_

'_Don't count on it Princess!'_

'_**Oh come on you have your fun with her, I wouldn't mind putting my hands on those lemons of her.'**_

'_I'll think about it alright?'_

'_**YES!'**_

Juubi sighed and breath in deep as his body glow bright red as Juubi's body changed from his form to her female form. From a flat manly strong chest to large juicy breasts, her height even grew now 6'6 in height looking sexier than male form.

"**Ah much better now this form is for me,"** Juubi said while Ulquiorra looked surprise just for one second for one second he was surprise by this Juubi, Juubi was drop-dead beautiful **"But I can't stay out forever Naruto calls the shots. So until see ya around…son."**

Juubi held her left hand in the air she created a giant orb pull the giant orb down on herself the orb consume her and shortly afterwards the giant orb crack open, showing that Naruto had returned looking the same as he did before he unleash his true form.

"Ah that felt so good you have no idea what is like to keep holding this much power back for hundreds of years. I usually let her out once in awhile, when Aizen isn't looking. Juubi she's a troublesome woman but she has a cute personally. But that what you get when you infuse your soul with the most powerful tailed beast so you can save the world. Nearly drove me insane but if it wasn't for Kyuubi I would have lost it."

"Who's Kyuubi?" Ulquiorra wonder as the name made Ulquiorra a bit worried "A woman who was a part of my former life. She's Juubi now she got a bit of an upgrade she always make sure my soul is safe."

"I'm confused." Ulquiorra admitted it he was confuse he wasn't what the hell was going on. Naruto frown at his son but soon smile again "Sorry about that let me explain one at a time." Naruto sat down on a flat rock as he explained to his son.

"Kyuubi is a tailed demon that lives inside my soul. My soul is her prison and her home. If I die so does she when I die she die as well. But before I die I infuse my soul with another the Juubi a powerful beast Juubi is the when all nine tailed beasts gather together as one. Kyuubi became Juubi afterwards my soul was taking trouble getting use to Juubi's power so Kyuubi helped me we spit Juubi's power in half I took the good and she took the bad." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he explained more to his son about the Juubi and Kyuubi.

"So she is another half of you that exist inside you." Naruto nod his head "In a way yes, she always call me her special fox even after becoming Juubi she still call me that. Shortly after my lover died in the war Juubi went silence on me for a long time I don't know why but she did. But when I raise Rangiku when I was alive she start talking to me telling me that Rangiku is special and that the Juubi will need her for something in the future I wasn't sure what that was because I died. And Rangiku is a young girl I raise she's…your sister your adopted sister."

"Thank you for explain this matter…I wanted to see what your power your true power holds. And I see that even an Arrancar or Espada can go even farer. "Naruto smiled at his son and chuckle "You really need to smile son but doesn't matter." The Cero-Espada laughed "Let go we had enough here for today." The two Hollows returned to Hueco Mundo after Naruto's little show of what has.

While inside Naruto's Juubi watched from her cage **"I can already tell that boy of yours Naruto is going to be one hell of a devil." **

**End of Chapter V**

**Next Time-My Daughter the Reaper**

Another chapter done hahahaa

Now I know everyone is wondering so I will say it

When Juubi is in her male form that male form is Naruto's body, but when Juubi change to her female form that is her body not Naruto's body but Juubi's body her body. Naruto and Juubi are only truly one when Juubi is using Naruto's body. When Juubi in her body she doesn't need Naruto's permission to go out but if she want to go All And Out she needs Naruto's help for that.

As for the other form that Juubi spoke of, they will be shown much later in the story when Naruto start fighting. Anyway the main story arc is almost about to start, and I hope you won't mind the whole Arrancar children making thing silly. I wanted to make the Hollow a bit more interesting on thing of their lives and ect.

Next chapter will be a bit less of Naruto and the Arrancars and focus on the Daughter of our Hero mhm that right next chapter is on Rangiku and she will meet a special person in the next chapter I'll keep that a secret for now.

I know this chapter wasn't in much detail as well the others but hang in there, more is on its way everyone! Well that's all I have to say for now everyone later!

**PS aka Bonus:**

Hey everyone Bunji, here to tell you WAY TO UPDATE YOUR STORY! I thank **"NeonZangetsu"** for sending me this information I thank this man very much and glad I wasn't the only one really worried about this problem that keeps me away from updating my stories. I have many chapter wanted to give to you my fans fellow readers and also friends and strong will writter such as myself.

Subject: **re: Your review to About the Site Malfunction That Maligns Us So "****NeonZangetsu"**

There's a solution to the updating that I have found recently with the help of a friend.

If the error pops up when you try to go to the properties of a story to update, then swap the word "property" out with "content"

That bypassess the property page where people are receiving the error. It only helps for updating, but I thought you might want to know that

AND IT FUCKING WORKS! Trust me it does because well here is THIS CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter VI-My Daughter The Reaper**

Before my second life there was my death before my death there was my life and in my life. You were there the one who I respect, loved and cherish the one who saved me from my loneliest when my light died for the third time in my life.

She became my fourth light in my life the closest thing I have to a living relation. My mother and father died when I was just a new born. My God-Father was killed fighting the man who later on found out to be my cousin on my mother side on the family. Then there was the one man I saw as my brother he fell so much into darkness even my light couldn't help him through the abyss. But I made sure to leave my legacy with her the girl I saw my daughter and my true heir.

Rangiku Matsumoto

**Hundreds of years ago: Konoha Village Hidden in Leave: One year after the Fourth Great Ninja War**

**Konoha: Graveyard**

It was raining that day a years has been since the war was over, since all the five great nation battle as one team one nation one legion there were many lives many lives of both those who have returned from the dead and those who gave their lives to ensure that battle win in their favors.

Many allies and friends of leaf were lost as well.

A young man with long but short spiky blonde haired, wearing long red coat he held an Umbrella over his head kept him dry. Standing in front of a Grave, beside him was a young little girl she was about the age of seven. Long beautiful orange hair with the strong smell of spring in her hair, her eyes was crystal blue much liked the young man, wearing yellow colored shirt with long selves with black shorts. In her arms was a paired of flowers the young little girl place the flowers down on the grave.

That young man was Naruto Uzumaki and little girl beside him was his adopted daughter Rangiku Matsumoto Uzumaki. Many believed Rangiku was Naruto's blood daughter she look like she would be his child but the young man wasn't marry or have a lover he had one but she died in the war.

The grave that the two were visiting was her grave. Rangiku stood there by her father side as it rained it rained for about two days. Naruto was silence for a long while, Rangiku didn't like how her father was silence the two was standing at the grave for about ten minutes before Naruto spoke "Matsumoto-chan let go see Baa-chan shall we?" Naruto's frown was suddenly changed by his infamous warm smile.

Rangiku smiled nod her head they went to see Rangiku's grandmother grave in Konoha grave yard.

_Here lies Kushina Uzumaki _

_Wife of our great leader the fourth Hokage, and mother of Konoha's Greatest Hero Naruto Uzumaki_

"Hey Kaa-san I know it's been awhile since we talked. Well I got someone who wants to meet you. Rangiku Matsumoto. Yeah I know I'm a dad even I can't believe it but I love her so she's a good kid. Heck bet she be wild like you were young. I miss you Kaa-san hope you and dad are having a great time in the afterlife and tell Prevy-sage I said hi." Naruto turned looking down at his daughter "Matsumoto-chan wants to say anything to your baa-chan?"

Rangiku was a bit shy at first being the first time she has ever been to a graveyard and talking to someone's grave gave her the creeps but she build up enough courage to speak "Hi I'm Rangiku." Were her words while Naruto smiled at his beloved daughter Rangiku Matsumoto Uzumaki.

"Yo kid!" a familiar yell which got the two Uzumakis attention, Naruto smiled it was one of Naruto's teacher Killerbee the former host of the Tailed Beast. Bee survive after having the eight tails ripped from his soul due to like Naruto, Bee has strong stamina and was able to survive.

Bee smiled at his student "It's been a month since I last saw your tough punk-ass." Naruto laughed it was good to see Killerbee "So who's the kid?" he asked while Rangiku hide behind Naruto's left leg "Don't be shy honey, he's a good friend of mines."

Killerbee laughed "Well I'll be I didn't know you have a kid? So who the lady you got down in the sack with?" Killerbee smirked while Naruto blushed while Rangiku didn't understood what Killerbee mean by that "Rangiku is my adopted daughter her grandfather passed away in his sleep. She has no family left but me." Naruto patted Rangiku on her head which made her giggle with a warm smile.

"Anyway what brings you here Killerbee?" Naruto asked one of his former teachers. Killerbee got right to the point "I need your help well actually my village needs your help my brother is having trouble its turns out there are still some Sound Ninjas that are still left and their causing trouble."

"I see well the last thing we need is Orochimaru's come back." Naruto sighed "Alright Bee I'll help you." But suddenly Naruto felt a small tugged on his Hokage coat "Daddy." Rangiku said.

Naruto knee down to Rangiku's height level "Yes honey what is it?"

"Don't go I want you to stay with me." Naruto saw true innocents in Rangiku's blue eyes "Honey I have to go, my friends need my help if I don't a lot of people are going to get hurt. And I don't like seeing people get hurt. I'll come back Rangiku I promise I'll come back to you and when I do, I promise daddy won't fight anymore."

"You Promise?" Rangiku said while Naruto held out his pinky "I promise." As Naruto and Rangiku made a pinky promise a promise of a life time. Killerbee smiled at the two Uzumaki he really was glad to see Naruto being his original self ever since the war things been different with the young Hokage.

"Hey kid how eight?" Bee asked.

Naruto rubbed the head of his head "Well eight has been helping me keeping the others in line. I mean after all it is a bit no space left in the seal and Kyuubi is annoying me to not end about making more room." He laughed "When do we leave?"

"Right now before things get worst." The former eight tailed host said, Naruto kissed his daughter on her forehead "Come on I need to drop Rangiku off at Hinata's she's really good with kid."

"Alright then let do this, before the day is over with sound blasting with blood on our crib!" Naruto sweatdrop he still wasn't use to Bee's way the being the number one rapping ninja.

With Naruto and Killerbee went off together to the land of lighting to deal with the last remaining Sound Ninja that were still loyal to Orochimaru. Rangiku saw her father leave she hoped he would returned to her she truly hoped he would return to her but…

He never came back…

**Soul Society: Rangiku's Home**

Rangiku open her eyes awaken from her dream, a dream she hadn't had in a very long time she remember today was the day Naruto left the leaf village and never came back. As a child Rangiku was an ill child but she was strong but when Naruto left the village and never came back home. Rangiku lost her strength her illness got the better of her, soon she died.

Rangiku sigh the memories of her father float in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her father it kept its place in her mind "Why didn't you come back?" she asked. Rangiku knew sitting in bed wasn't going to help; she got out of bed and enters the bathroom taking a cold shower.

It's been over hundreds of years and yet she hadn't found him. Becoming a soul reaper she thought she could find his soul so she can be with her father once again. But even after all these years she hadn't found him he was alive he had to be. There was listed name of Uzumaki that been found by any soul reapers or any souls that became hollow under the name of Uzumaki.

He was alive that was going thing going through her mind "He's alive." She spoke under her breath. Rangiku had died as a child but grew up in the afterlife becoming a beautiful woman one of the most beautiful soul reapers. Tall, busty, a pure heart, she was funny, and she had many friends.

Shortly after befriend Gin when she was a child. She met her father's family she met her grandmother Kushina Uzumaki and met her grandfather Minato Uzumaki. Hell she even met her real grandfather bet sadly Rangiku's true parents were not there in the afterlife.

Rangiku was loved as a child she grew up making lots of friends beside Gin. Gin he was special friend to Rangiku he found her after she came to the afterlife. Rangiku doesn't remember what happen before Gin found her all she remembers was pain and coldness.

Rangiku stepped out of the shower wearing a towel drying off her long beautiful hair. Rangiku thought back the happiest memories she had of Naruto. Spending time for her even though he was busy being the sixth Hokage. Naruto still had time to sneak out and use his clones he always called Rangiku his _"Hime-chan."_ His little princess, his smile never faded from her heart. He was her father adopted or not he was her father she the daughter of a powerful and greatest hero there was.

**Tenth Division: Toshiro Hitsugaya office**

Rangiku entered her captain's room only to see him taking a small nap on the couch in the room. Rangiku smiled while looking down at her boss. Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya's desk and sneaked over without waking him up.

Rangiku was carrying large stacks of filled out papers. Rangiku placed them on the desk and turned around only to see her captain was wide awake. Rangiku screamed from being surprise by her boss.

"Rangiku what are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Um he-he." Rangiku looked a bit nervous at first "I just finish up my report and well I was planning on go seeing my grandparents." Rangiku smiled at her boss. Hitsugaya easily read Rangiku right there.

"I see well since you did some work…I suppose I could give you the day off." Rangiku grab her boss hugging him holding him tightly to her large breasts "Oh thank you captain thank you, thank you!"

Rangiku let go out of her boss and dash out of his office leaving an after-image of her smiling.

Hitsugaya fix up his hair after being crush between Rangiku melons breasts "What this?" Hitsugaya picked a paper that fell down to the floor. The paper had Rangiku's profile on her life. Hitsugaya read it the profile was pretty much the same like before but this time there was something new added.

Upon the list of family Rangiku added a new name to her list.

_Father: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_

'_Since when she had a father?'_

**Uzumaki Household:**

Rangiku knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. The door as in front of Rangiku stood her adopted grandfather Minato Namikaze. Rangiku hugged her adopted grandfather "Hey gramps!" Rangiku grin.

Rangiku let go of Minato. Minato smiled "Well I'm surprise to see you again Rangiku. Finally got a day off from your duties?" Rangiku nodded her head.

"Hey Kushina we got a special guest!" Minato called his wife.

Kushina entered the room to see her husband standing beside Rangiku. Kushina gasp at first but she ran over to Rangiku and hugged her adopted granddaughter "Rangiku-chan! It's been awhile since you came to visit us."

Rangiku chuckle "Hey Baa-chan yeah sorry about I've hadn't been visiting you guys for awhile."

Kushina made her homemade cooking, while Minato made some tea for everyone to enjoy.

"Still wondering where he is Rangiku?" Minato said with a small smile. Rangiku snapped out of it and looked at her grandfather. Rangiku looked at her cup of tea it was half filled. Rangiku could talk about it since they were Naruto's parents they know their son better than anyone.

"I wish I knew where he was. Is he alive or not. If he is alive where is he and why didn't he come home. But if he's dead…where did he go where did his soul go? He isn't here I became a soul reaper to find him it's been hundreds of years and I still hadn't found him. Konoha is no more and yet there's nothing no soul, no body…nothing." Rangiku pause for a moment until Kushina spoke.

"He's lost he's trying to find his way home to us." Kushina smiled at her granddaughter. Kushina nod her head that's what she believes "Yes Naruto is lost he just trying to find his way back home back to us. Don't give up Rangiku I'm sure Naruto is thinking of you, thinking of us."

Rangiku smiled she felt her worries fading away from her heart "Thank you Baa-chan." Rangiku hugged Kushina.

"Anytime honey. And next time you visit us bring us a nice guy-friend. Your over hundreds of years and yet I have no great-grandbabies I will not stand by I am a grandmother damn it." Rangiku blush slightly there been over many guys that wanted to be with Rangiku but they were never the perfect guy nor the sweet kind of guy. Rangiku wanted a person who kind, honest and sweet someone who like Naruto her father. She was into guys who reminded her of Naruto that was her dream guy.

"I don't know Baa-chan there been many idiots coming at me it's hard to keep my virginity in tack when you got hundreds of guys wanting a piece of ya left and right." Rangiku admits she was very sexy and drop-dead beautiful.

"Long as there's no gangbang action." Kushina laughed while both Minato and Rangiku sweatdrop at the same-time while Kushina was laughing "I see why you married Baa-chan gramps. She's tons of fun." Rangiku laugh afterwards while Minato chuckle.

**Hours later: Rangiku's Home**

Upon returning from her grandparents Rangiku sat there on top of her rooftop looking up at the skies. A familiar voice behind Rangiku "You never told me you had a father." The voice said. Rangiku sighed at first but smiled anyway.

"Well you never ask me. And it was long time ago. He is the reason why I became a soul reaper. I believe he still around somewhere trying to find his way back to us back to his family." Rangiku said.

Her captain Hitsugaya sat down beside her "Tell me about your father." Rangiku looked at her captain he was serious he wanted to know about Rangiku's father.

**Flash Back:**

"Hime-chan daddy is going to show you a little special trick that grandpa Minato knew once." Rangiku nodded her head as she watched Naruto open his right palm as energy of wind was coming together into one spot that spot was Naruto's right palm.

Within a second a fist full size white colored orb appeared before Rangiku.

"It's so pretty." Little Rangiku said. Naruto smiled he was glad his daughter liked it after all it was the family trademark attack _"The Rasengan."_

"Do you want to know how to make it?" Rangiku nod her head.

**End of Flash Back:**

Rangiku place a small gasp between her hands as she focuses her energy into one spot. Hitsugaya watched Rangiku focus what appears to be an orange colored Rasengan it wasn't large as Naruto's was. But it was thicker looking.

Rangiku held it in her hands showing her captain the family trademark attack Naruto passed down to Rangiku "He teach me this a month before he left. He wasn't just my father he was my teacher and my best friend."

Hitsugaya was amaze that Rangiku was hiding ability all this time. With ability like that and fighting style Naruto teach Rangiku when she was a child. She could have been a Captain if she wanted too.

"I know what you're thinking Captain. With skills and everything my father left behind for me I could become a Captain. But I never wanted to become a Captain just a soul reaper so I could find my father's soul and bring him home. That's all I wish for. It's been hundreds of years since I've seen his face." Hitsugaya patted Rangiku on her right shoulder.

"Take it easy Rangiku I believe you are right. He's just lost and trying to find his way home. A lot of people think a lonely soul is weak but what they don't know is long as that soul will is strong. It will find it way through the darkness." With that said and done Hitsugaya left Rangiku's home leaving daughter of a hero smiling.

"Thank you Captain." Rangiku giggle as she grins like her father.

**Elsewhere: Naruto's Tower**

"Father…" Ulquiorra called Naruto, getting his attention "I want to know more on history…how you and Juubi came to be."

Naruto smiled "Very well then I shall tell how Juubi and I became to become one being."

**Flash Back: **

Everyone desires love everyone deserves to be happy everyone deserves to live the perfect they want. But there is always a price for everything. Even happiest has its price.

As for Naruto's cause time simply ran out for him. Naruto had lived a long somewhat good life, he had many friends many love ones and had many adventures.

But here and now was Naruto's final hour his final moment as a ninja so he believed. Naruto battled Madara Uchiha the two went at one another for hours unleashing their most powerful attacks one after another.

At first it was a tie a big draw between the two ninjas. Naruto had full control of the Kyuubi both him and Kyuubi worked together to get their revenge on Madara Uchiha. Everything he did to them controlling them twisting their lives and made them his pawn.

But Naruto was but pawn, even though Kyuubi never did like his host Naruto. Naruto beat Kyuubi and told it one day he'll end Kyuubi's rage and wants to give it a chance at being friends with it.

Madara held back on Naruto during the fight he wanted to see Naruto's limits and power. Over all these years the boy had become indeed powerful like his mother and father. But Madara defeated Naruto with the power of the moon on his side. Using his Sharingan to stun Naruto's body the moon was red and Madara felt his power grow insanely. The time was drawing near the Juubi would be reborn and there was nothing Naruto can do to stop him.

"**Ha-ha-ha boy the time is near soon it will be over."** Madara laughed.

"Damn you." Naruto tried to move but couldn't move his hands or legs. Naruto was down on his knees at Madara's mercy.

"**The Juubi will awaken! I will consume it and become one with it! All I need is you Naruto I need the nine tails!" **Madara smashed his right fist into the ground he summoned the Nine Dragon Seal Statue.

Madara stuck Naruto down with a heel drop sending Naruto crashing into the ground knocking him out cold. Naruto lay there unconscious, Madara watched as the chakra arms reached out from the statue's mouth it reached out to Naruto and wrapped around him forming a giant bubble around him.

Bit by bit stealing the chakra of the nine tailed fox from him.

**Naruto's soul:**

Kyuubi felt it her chakra was draining away from Naruto's soul. She was being taken from his host, Kyuubi watched as in front of her was an unconscious Naruto. Kyuubi watched as piece by piece its body disappeared from the cell that once holds her together with Naruto's soul.

Naruto open his eyes getting up to see Kyuubi disappearing right in front of him slowly.

"Fox what's happening?"

Kyuubi laughed **"It seems like we lost kid. Madara won its over."**

"No it can't be over. I won't give up I know I can beat him! I can't let it end this way!" Naruto shouted. All Kyuubi could do was just grin at its host **"It's been fun Naruto, we never did agree with one another but this one time we agree on something we both hate Madara. You have nothing to worry I know you will survive this." **

He will survive having Kyuubi ripped from his soul but Naruto would be greatly drained. Naruto didn't want to lose Kyuubi not now not since they finally agree and teamed up to take Madara down. Kyuubi watched as tears came down the young ninja's face.

"**Tears for me you pity me why?"**

"I don't need a reason. My mother and father gave you to me. And now I'm losing you, your apart of me and I am apart of you. As you said I am just a piece of your hatred that makes me important." Naruto laughed as tears came down his face.

"**Pathetic you are Naruto. Yet you have used my powers well. Once I'm fuse with the Juubi the Kyuubi you know will be gone forever. It's been fun kid but it's time for me to say goodbye. Madara may have bested us but he doesn't have a full win shot."** Kyuubi chuckle as the giant demonic fox pulled one last shot as she held her breath and blew a powerful wind blow at Naruto.

Naruto found himself back in his Kyuubi-Sage Mode. Kyuubi laugh evilly one last time before she disappeared from Naruto's soul completely.

"Thanks fox I won't forget you."

**Back in the real world:**

"**Ga-ha-ha-ha-ha!"** Madara laughed madly. He had the last piece the finally piece **"SOON THE WORLD WILL BE MINE BW-HA-HA-HA-HA! ITS OVER I MADARA UCHIHA I WON!" **Naruto's body was toss by the Dragon seal statue.

Naruto woke soon after. Getting up off the floor Naruto felt weak only a little but thanks to Kyuubi Naruto didn't lose all his strength. Naruto watched as Madara laugh as the earth shook with a powerful earthquake. Clouds arrival bringing thunder and lighting the world was going to end tonight!

Naruto watched in horror as the moon cracked slowly. Madara was using the statue as bait to awaken the Juubi to bring it to earth. The Moon cracked completely open as a giant headless and tailless body fell from the moon leaving a giant open wound in the moon as the body fell down to earth.

The giant body crash down it shook the earth with such force. The Nine Dragon Seal Statue open it mouth and shot the power of all nine tailed beasts into the giant body. The body absorbs the power of the beasts.

At first there was nothing. A long pause of silence was follow both Naruto and Madara waited to see what would happen. Then the sound of a large heart beat the large heat beat was very loud very loud. Soon the body started to grow tail long tails. It's soon started to healed it wounds as its head slowly grew as it head had fully healed.

The Juubi open its eye only to have an empty eye socket. Madara looked at the Juubi. Juubi made a growling noise as it reached out grabbing Madara and held Madara **"No what are you doing! Let me go!"** Madara struggle to get out of the Juubi's grip, the old Uchiha again struggle to get out of Juubi's hold on him but it was useless.

Juubi grab Madara's head and popped his head off and place Madara's head into its eye socket as the beats closed its eye. And reopen it using the eyes that Madara had to regain it eye. The Juubi was now competed it was free it was alive once again!

Juubi looked down at Naruto as the young man stared at the Juubi with no fear in his eyes. The Juubi stared for minutes at Naruto. Seeing how the young man reminded it of the man who defeated it so long ago.

'_It's bigger than I thought.'_

**(Girei aka Pain's Theme Playing)**

The Juubi didn't move a single muscle it just started down at Naruto, seeing Naruto in his sage Kyuubi mode. The Juubi was competed now it has been brought back from the dead. Juubi felt it within Naruto a single piece of the Kyuubi still remains within the boy.

The Juubi got closer to Naruto as the young man stood still. The Juubi brought its face closer to Naruto to get a better look at him. The Juubi's face was never shown or known by many people but here Naruto have seen its true face.

But suddenly the Juubi fell to its knees and started to let out a powerful howl. Naruto covered his ears the howl of the Juubi was powerful. Naruto closed his eyes as well but once the howling stopped Naruto open his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, Naruto gasp upon the sight he seen before him. There wasn't a giant beast in front of him no there wasn't any giant beast no. What there was standing before him was a beautiful woman.

The woman had long rainbow colored hair. Unlike the Juubi who had one eye she had three eyes her third eye was on her forehead. The woman looked confuse and scared most of them she was naked. Naruto walked towards her and took his jacket off and gave her his jacket to keep her warm.

Naruto looked around for the Juubi wondering where the beast was at as the woman looked at Naruto face to face as he saw it within the woman's eyes. Her left eye was a Sharingan her right eye was a Rinnegan and her third eye was normal blue colored eye.

"**Who are you and where am I?"** the scared woman asked Naruto. Naruto was confuse he wasn't sure what was going on here? Was this woman before the great and powerful Juubi and why did she turned form into this beautiful woman?

"I'm Naruto. You're in the land of fire. Do you remember anything at all?" He asked her. The woman just remained silence just for a moment until she spoke **"I remember…being attack…I remember…pain…I remember being alone in the dark."**

"What's your name?"

"**My name is Juubi Noa Uzumaki."** Juubi introduce herself to Naruto, Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the word Uzumaki "You're an Uzumaki?" Juubi nodded her head **"Yes I am…I was married to a wonderful man…well I used to be…"** Juubi frown.

"No way this can't be…can it?" Juubi was confused on what Naruto mean no way this can't be. Naruto shook his head "I'm sorry…I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He said his full name.

Juubi's eyes widen in surprise and quickly she hugged Naruto **"SO HE DID KEPT HIS PROMISE!"** once again Naruto was confuse on what was going on here. He wasn't sure what to think it was happening too fast.

"I'm really confuses…Juubi would you care to explain to me on what's going on here?" Juubi let go out of her hold on Naruto. Juubi smiled at the young confuse Uzumaki.

"You're the Juubi. The ten tailed beast the one who Sage of six Paths defeated and saved the world are you not?" Naruto's words made Juubi made frown as Naruto was really confuses as he saw Juubi shedding tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Juubi shook her head "**After all these years…people misunderstood what really happen that day."** Juubi waved her ten tails left and right as Naruto could feel something very familiar about Juubi. Juubi sighed she closed her eyes and reopened them.

"**What year is it?"** Juubi asked.

"Year is XX178 why do you ask?"

_**(Man of the World Theme Playing)**_

"**XX178 huh ten thousands God that's a lot time I've been asleep for that long."** Juubi looked up at the sky to see the broken piece of the moon **"I saw the life of the mortal world. I grew jealous how everything and everyone was happy. I went into the mortal world. I ate my first real human food. Then I met him a young man who looks almost like you. At first he thought I was human. He called Ju-chan he made me laugh. He became my first real friend. He became my best friend. Than the war came for five years we were apart. Until he came back looking for me. He asked my hand in married I said yes. I became Juubi Noa Uzumaki. My husband was an Uzumaki."**

'_Why does this sound so familiar?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he listens to Juubi's story.

"**I was happy I was a demon a full blooded demon. And yet I fell in love with a mortal. He was different from the others even when he found out I was a demon. He was still my husband my best friend my first human friend. I remember I was pregnant with two boys. My husband home land was attacked so many death so much blood I had to do something I had to acted."**

"So that's why they said the Juubi attack the world. Juubi you were protecting your home weren't you? "

"**Yes. I was angry at the world. Humans had wasted their lives fighting one another for what? Land? Land belongs to everyone that's what my husband believed in. he believed everyone could lived in peace no wars no pain no fighting just living in peace. Those fools tried to murder my husband they failed!"** Naruto saw it within Juubi's eyes so much pain and guilt.

Juubi screamed **"I couldn't control it. I was so angry at the humans they were so foolish they didn't deserve the life God had given them! Only the ones who were worth it were my husband and his family the Uzumaki clan were truly worth being in God's favor in his beloved light!"** Juubi shouted.

"**I wanted to destroy them all! Everyone single worthless one of those worms! Bringing war for stupid reason they tried to end the life of a man who wanted to give them peace! Stealing, killing, raping! It…just…it's…just** **MAKES ME WANT TO DESTORY THE WORLD! I DIDN'T CARED I WANTED THEM DEAD! THEIR SOULS CONSUME SEND TO HELL**!"Juubi shouted as her powerful god-like chakra surrounds her as her power by mistake knocked Naruto away from her. Naruto was send flying towards a tree. Naruto was lucky the tree didn't fall on him.

Juubi ran over to Naruto **"I'm so sorry I didn't mean."**

"For a demon you're really a kind person Juubi." Naruto shook his head as he got off the ground. Juubi smiled at the young sage **"I wasn't always a kind person. It was because of him I was changed."**

"What else happen?" Naruto asked.

Juubi looked back up at the sky staring at the broken moon **"I went crazy destroying the lands bringing death to many. Then he came to me, he asked me to stop but I didn't listen to him. I was blinded by fury. I left him no choice we fought for days until one day he unleashed a powerful attack. One I have never seen before. I called out to him asking him to stop I begged him to forgive me I gave birth during the fight. He took my sons he sealed me away in the deeply rocks and stone the last thing I saw was my husband shedding tears for me. He stripped me of my powers. I felt cold very cold I couldn't keep my eyes open I felt myself disappearing my body parts vanishing one by one until all that was left my heart the last thing he took."**

"**Ten thousand years I spend alone in the darkness. Waiting the day he would forgive me. I heard his voice he told me he'll keep our clan alive no matter what. He promise me one day I will return and he promise he'll be there waiting for me. He promise…he promise…"** Juubi started to shed tears once again. Naruto couldn't believe it the stories and the tales of the Juubi were lies, Juubi was never the threat many called her. She just wanted to protect her love ones nothing more.

Naruto notice Juubi was a very tall woman her height size was six-two. She was a giant to Naruto's eyes and yet there she is wrapping her arms around Naruto giving him a hug the same type of hug he gave his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Juubi whispered to Naruto while she hugged him tightly **"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I gave the world so much pain. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."**

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Juubi. Even though she was a demon a being born from the deepest pits of evil and hate and yet there she is hugging him telling him she was sorry. Even the darkest heart can be changed.

Naruto smiled as he whispered to Juubi "Its okay Juubi. You did what you had to do. I can't blame you I would have done the same. We do the craziest things in order to protect the ones we love."

"**Naruto I'll protect you, I know you are the last Uzumaki. If you live there's a chance the Uzumaki can come back. You're my special little fox."**

**End of Flash Back:**

"Juubi made a deal with me. If I was able to have a child she won't destroy the world but sadly the woman of my life die. I gave up on love but Juubi didn't destroy the world when I die. I think because of Rangiku. To this day I still don't understand her."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment but reopen them "She saw her plan in work even after death. Juubi knew you would die and therefore the plans of your clan rebirth through death."

Naruto chuckle "I guess so." Ulquiorra got up from the couch as he head off to the exit of Naruto's tower.

"Where you doing Ulquiorra?"

"There is something I wish to look into." was all Ulquiorra had to say to his father.

Naruto grew little worry on what Ulquiorra was looking into was? But it was his son's business and not his. Naruto wonder if he met Rangiku again would she still remember him left alone still call him father?

**Next Time-Heart of Hollow Soul**

**Well sorry I hadn't updated this story in awhile everyone.**

**Here is the chapter how Naruto met Juubi and who and what Juubi is and one of my version how Juubi came to be a threat to the world.**

**Well I don't have to say this time, the next chapter will explain what curse Naruto did to Nnoitra hehehe I believe you all will enjoy it very much.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone see ya! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't the Naruto series or the Bleach series**

**Chapter VII-Heart of Hollow Soul**

**Naruto's Tower:**

There was a knock on Naruto's tower door, Naruto open it up as Naruto answered it only to see his guest would be no other then Gin.

"Gin what brings you here?"

Gin smiled at Naruto before speaking "I've wanted to talk with you. It's about Rangiku-chan."

Hearing the name of his beloved daughter as suddenly Naruto grabbed Gin by his shoulders "Tell me more." Naruto grew a big smile on his face, as Gin knew right away he got his full attention.

Gin sat down on Naruto's couch as Naruto sat in his chair across from Gin "Continue Gin. What is about Rangiku?"

"Well she is within Soul Society and has become a soul reaper."

"Soul Reaper…huh so my daughter became a Death-God? What for reason?" Naruto raise his left eyebrow.

"To find you of course Rangiku told me long ago when we were children she was waiting for her father. She couldn't find him, hundreds of years she was looking for you. Who would have thought you were her father." Gin's words left Naruto speechless he pause he wasn't sure what to say. Gin was little worry about Naruto's suddenly silences.

Naruto smiled turned into a grin a big grin soon Naruto started to chuckle and from his chuckle he laughed. His laugh became louder but he stopped laughing "All this time she was looking for me. Ah Rangiku-chan I'm so sorry I never came home."

"I could…help you Naruto-kun. I can help you get inside the Soul Society."

"Gin if you do that. I promise you…you will be greatly reward in the end. You have my word." Gin smiled was more than enough to see Gin was a man of his word. Gin shook Naruto's right hand.

"I am sure Rangiku-chan would be the happiest out of us all."

"Gin what would you do such a thing for me? Your Aizen's right hand man. I'm a hollow and you're a Death-God."

Gin waves his right index finger at Naruto "Rangiku deserves to be happy. Hundreds of years she searched for you."

"You're doing this because Rangiku is your best friend isn't she?"

Naruto cross his arms over his chest. Gin pause for a quick second. "No, Naruto-kun not just that I promise Rangiku I gave her my word. It is time for you see Rangiku-chan. You did say you would help us long as we help you get into the Soul Society to see Rangiku-chan again."

Naruto laugh "Yes I did Gin I did."

"Just wait a little longer Naruto everything is almost set soon you will see Rangiku-chan again."

"Very well Gin I hold you to that." Gin nod his head and left Naruto's tower. Naruto was very pleases he would see his daughter again after these years he would see his family again.

Naruto left his tower. He decide to see visit his favorite females.

**Harribel's Palace:**

Walking towards Harribel's palace, Naruto stopped in his tracks for a moment. Naruto smiled for a second before having his smile become a grin. Naruto quickly side jumped to his right just in time as someone fired their Cero-blast.

Naruto waved his left index finger "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk ladies isn't that any way to treat your guest?" Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci Harribel's three Fraccions.

Apacci and Mila Rose were smirking while Sung-Sun was smiling. All three had their eyes set on Naruto. Naruto bowed his head to the three "Ladies is lady Harribel-chan here?"

"I'm here." Harribel appear right behind Naruto.

"Hello beautiful." Harribel tried to hide her blush from Naruto's sights. Naruto grin at his beautiful Espada lover.

"What bring you here Naruto-sama?" Sung-Sun asked.

Naruto explained his reason for being at Harribel's lair "Well to tell you the truth…I'm bored. There is nothing for me to do. Ulquiorra is somewhere taking care of his business. I could think of…others thing to do to pass the time." Naruto looked at Harribel as she knew what he means by that.

Naruto looked at Harribel's Fraccions "Ladies may I company you?"

Apacci cracked her knuckles "Well we did never get the chance to fight you."

"A challenge huh? Ok let's make a bet. If you girls win I'll do whatever you want me to do. But if I win you do everything I say. That mean you too Harribel-chan." Harribel nod her head agreeing with the challenge of Naruto fighting her Fraccions.

Naruto cracked his neck then his knuckles "Alright ladies want me to only use half of my strength? Or all out all raw?" He asked the beautiful women before him.

"There is no reason to hold back Naruto-kun. Show them your power." Harribel spoke as she knew Naruto power and she believed her Fraccion could put up a good fight.

"Very well then so be it." Naruto suddenly got on all four. His hands were on the ground with his ten tails waving up and down as his feet were ready to do what they do best. Naruto's eyes slowly widen.

"Don't wine when you lose ladies." He chuckle.

"Bring it on show us what Mr. Zero can do!" Apacci looked forward to see what Naruto's strength really was like.

Mila Rose like Apacci also looked forward to see he was capable of. Sung-Sun knew never believe what see until you know what you see was real.

"Behold my original most powerful ATTACK!" Naruto sucked up the air into his mouth and blow it causing a large smoke screen.

The three Fraccions had their guards up and ready to see was Naruto's first powerful attack would be. When the smoked slowly cleared away they could heard Naruto speaking them.

"Naruto Uzumaki original attack the all-mighty jutsu!"

"What is it?" The three yelled together.

"Sexy-Nude Jutsu!" Naruto's words confuse the ladies, as when the smoke finally cleared what was standing before them was a naked Naruto who just now strike a hero-pose. Apacci's face flash bright red, Mila Rose's eyes widen as her eyes were focus on what was hanging between Naruto's legs and Sung-Sun covered her eyes.

"You can hold out but for how long? You may call this cheating but I am using one of my most powerful attacks." Mila Rose covered her nose as she felt blood drips from her nose, Apacci and Sung-Sun both faint when Naruto thrust his hips once.

Harribel facepalm "How embarrassing why use that attack?" she asked Naruto.

"Just wanted to see if female Arrancars were perverted and they are. But damn they were strong ones, they hold out longer then I thought." Naruto laughed.

"Pants." Harribel said

"Aw come on Harribel-chan."

"PANTS!" Harribel toss Naruto's pants as it fell on his head.

"You didn't mind when I did-" And before Naruto could finish what he was about to say.

"Pants or you will not get anything for fifty years."

Naruto sighed he put his pants back on "Even in the afterlife I can't joke around."

"Flashing my Fraccions is something you believe as a joke?"

"Yes!" Naruto grin.

Harribel sighed but hugged Naruto from behind "You shouldn't flashing girls isn't nice especially when you and your big friend belongs to me."

"Is my girlfriend jealous?" Harribel blush slightly.

"If you're horny you should have told me. I would have actually plan an even more fun plan for the girls." Naruto kissed on her forehead. As Harribel could hear the sound of her jacket being unzipped by Naruto.

"Not here."

"And why not?" Harribel looked to her right to answer Naruto's question.

Naruto looked to his right to see three blushing Fraccions. Naruto laughed as he thought that was the big problem? Naruto was no longer the young Hokage he once was he was a man now…well man half Espada hollow.

Naruto grabbed Harribel carrying her over his right shoulder "Come ladies it is time to show you why there will be no man who can pleasure you as I can." Harribel's Fraccions were hoping Naruto was joking about not only mating with Harribel in front of them but mating with them as well.

**Elsewhere: Unknown Location**

In the human world somewhere in a desert field there was no sight of life of any. A large powerful blast beam pile fired from the ground going upward into the air reaching the heaven skies. Shortly after the giant beam pile disappeared there was a black energy glowing its location was about one-hundred miles away from where the beam came from.

"That should be it for today. I've tested my limits now to other matters." Ulquiorra turned away as he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"There. But how can I draw in her attention without warning the others?" Ulquiorra thought to himself for a moment.

"Maybe father can help me with this problem at hand."

**Back at Naruto's Tower:**

Ulquiorra arrive at Naruto's tower feeling Naruto's presence wasn't there. But he felt Naruto's presence somewhere else "So he when to visit Harribel again. I do not need to bother him then."

**Aizen's Throne Room:**

Ulquiorra appear before Aizen who was drinking his tea at the time on his throne.

"Ah Ulquiorra what brings you here to before me?" Aizen asked the young Spawn of the Cero-Espada kindly. Ulquiorra focus on Aizen kept his eyes on him.

"I need your help. I am searching for a woman but she is beyond my reach. She is within the walls of the Soul Society." Aizen grew a big smile on his face.

"Is it this woman someone you know?"

"We have never met but I do know of her."

"I see very well what do you want with this woman?"

"My reasons are my alone Lord Aizen forgive me. But it is my business not yours."

Aizen nod his head slowly "I understand your reasons and I respect that. But I want something in return Ulquiorra."

"You already have my loyal to you lord Aizen."

"Fair enough now tell me the name of this woman."

"Rangiku is her name Rangiku Matsumoto." Aizen didn't looked surprise at all he only just smiled. Aizen stood up from his large throne and walked towards the young Hollow.

"Ah so she must be the one who Naruto calls his daughter his…true heir of his bloodline. Your reason must be jealously or envy or simply revenge towards her?" Aizen was guessing Ulquiorra's reason wanting to meet Rangiku.

"As I said before I simply want to find her. I do not care if she is his true heir or not." Ulquiorra's eyes kept their blank stare towards Aizen.

Aizen nod his head "Very well I shall help you. The time is almost near. My role in the Soul Society will grow short."

Aizen vanish from Ulquiorra's sights leaving the young hollow alone "Useless." Was all Ulquiorra had to say before leaving Aizen's throne room with an unpleased look in his green eyes.

**The Soul Society:**

It was night and the Moon was out looking beautiful as ever. As Rangiku Matsumoto was alone in her bedroom dreaming away in her dreams until Rangiku felt a familiar presence.

Rangiku rose up from her bed grabbing a robe to cover herself up.

Rangiku jumped on her rooftop to see a person who she could only see the person's back. The moon gave a perfect case of shadow over the person. The person turned around even then Rangiku still couldn't see the person was?

The only thing Rangiku could see was the person's eyes. The person eyes were green colored.

"Rangiku Matsumoto?" The person asked.

"Yes and who are you?"

"Someone who is...or rather to say know your family. I know who you really are." Rangiku may have be in her nightgown and robe but she was ready to fight if this person poses a threat to her.

"Who are you and how do you know my family?" Rangiku frown.

The unknown person closed his eyes and reopened "I wish to speak with you Rangiku Matsumoto. Heir to the Uzumaki Clan." Hearing the words Uzumaki clan only means one thing to Rangiku.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He? Oh you mean him."

"Is he…alive? Do you know where he is?"

"He…is not alive. His soul has been lost for some time from what he told me. He's been wanting to see you again. But however there are things that are keeping him bound. Tell me Rangiku do you remember who your father?"

"Of course Naruto Uzumaki he's my father."

"Indeed he is."

"Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"Because I wish for you not to know…at least for the time being Rangiku, Naruto Uzumaki will soon return you will meet your father once again. But I am afraid your reunion won't go as you want."

"Naruto…is he…a Hollow?" The very thought sadden her to see her father become a wild mindless beast.

"He is beyond that of a Hollow. Because of him I am here to speak with you." Suddenly the person Rangiku was speaking too suddenly had two large black wings spending out across. The person flaps his wings creating a powerful gust of wind as Rangiku covered her face.

Rangiku looked upward "Wait don't go I want to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"My father pleases tell him we're waiting for him. Tell him his family the Uzumaki is waiting for him to come home. Please tell my father I've waited for his return for hundreds of years." Those were Rangiku's word her message to Naruto.

"I shall tell him. Goodbye…Sister." With his final words spoken the unknown person vanishes before Rangiku's eyes as if he was never there to begin with. Rangiku was left alone with hope truly filled in her heart her father, Naruto was returning he was coming back.

"Sister? Father what have you been doing all these years?"

**Naruto's Tower:**

Ulquiorra open his eyes "My abilities to case my shadow worked. The Message has been delivered." Ever hearing the story of the Juubi and Naruto's origin, Ulquiorra has been somewhat fix on finding out the many abilities he may or could have within his being.

He had Healing Factor, super-speed and his strength was near godly and now this shadow casing ability. Ulquiorra was the son of the Cero-Espada it made since of his abilities. And Ulquiorra have tested it and shows it and proven.

But while Naruto is happy and talks a lot, Ulquiorra never show any sign of joy or sorrow and he doesn't really talk that much. A compete opposites of one another the father and the son, the sun and the moon.

**Harribel Palace:**

Naruto was relaxing on Harribel's couch while the girls were holding their pair of cards. As each of them barely had any of their clothes on while Naruto was shirtless but still had his pants on, Naruto had a toothful grin on his face

"Damn it how he is winning." Mila Rose blushed while groaning in defeat. Mila Rose was covering her breasts with her left arm while crossing her legs to hide a perfect view from Naruto's eyes.

"The hell I know." Apacci was also blushing as she was nearly butt naked as she was only in her panties.

"I agree." Sung-Sun spoke as like Apacci she too was in her panties. While Harribel was fine, all of her clothes were gone all but her Hollow Mask which kind of prove to be clothes since it covered her breasts.

"Ladies you are no match for me when it comes to the battle of Cards and luck." Naruto grinned.

"Is that so?" Harribel suddenly show Naruto a row of full house.

"My my my Harribel-chan you got a nice pair there. Well beside your beautiful body. But my lovely Empress I am afraid not even you can defeat me BECAUSE Of MY ROYAL FLUSH!" Naruto smash down his royal flush of cards as Mila Rose and Apacci had their jaws hit the floor while Harribel and Sung-Sun sweatdrop.

"How can you be this lucky?" Apacci asked.

"I'm born with it." He answers "I win now remove the rest ladies."

The ladies removed the rest of their clothes all but Harribel since her Hollow Mask was a part of her. Naruto looked at each of the ladies who were now butt naked in front of him.

"Quit staring!" Apacci yelled.

"God you ladies sure got wonderful beautiful bodies. But at last I shall stare no longer you can have your clothes back. The naked images of you shall forever remind within my mind. As each of you have given me a major boner."

"Pervert!" Apacci yell.

"Said the ones who couldn't stop drooling over my man-meat?" Naruto caught the ladies right there, they may call him a pervert but it would come right back at them since they saw Naruto naked and that's one thing they will never get out of their minds every time he said man-meat.

"NARUTO!" A loud woman's voice was heard from outside of Harribel's palace.

Naruto sighed "Her again? Guest she can't take her punishment very well it's only been two years and a month since I place that curse."

Naruto left Harribel's palace to face the very tall female Arrancars who had an eye patch over her left eye. Her breasts were large but not as large breasted as Harribel's was. Her hips were big on the equal level of Harribel's hips. Her face was very lady like beside the pissed look of her right eye. Her hair was silky long with the color of jet black.

"Not taking the curse very well…Nnoitra-chan." Naruto chuckle.

"DON'T CALL ME CHANGE ME BACK YOU BASTARD!" Nnoitra shouted.

Nnoitra was now female the curse Naruto place on Nnoitra changed his gender to female as punishment for judging female as the weaker sex and for what he done to Nelliel that day.

"No." He said.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"Because you are still being punish Nnoitra-chan. I'll change you back WHEN I WANT TOO. Until get use to the males grabbing ass with you and oh don't worry Nnoitra-chan your not the only one who's suffering. Szayel is suffering the same curse just like you. Both of you are my Bitch!" Naruto smiled evilly.

While Nnoitra blushed embarrass of being trapped in this female form it wasn't any Genjutsu or anything Naruto actually gave Nnoitra a compete sex-change only Naruto can turn her back into a he if Naruto wanted too.

"See ya Nnoitra-chan have fun being a woman. Hell you might like you're always angry I think your new body fits your personal." Naruto vanished returning to his tower leaving a female Nnoitra to shout out cursing his name.

**Next Time-We Meet Again Part I**

**There you have it everyone, sorry if the chapter feel rush or lazy a little. Anyway Nnoitra punishment was becoming the one he hated a female. And now he's one and so is Szayel at first I thought of turning Nnoitra into a child like he did to Nelliel but wanted a little more evil punishment for him-Bunji Laugh evilly-**

**Anyway the next chapter is two part chapter of Naruto finally meeting his daughter Rangiku. Will they finally get to see one another again or will destiny keep the daughter from seeing her father once more?**

**And also I know a lot of you were hoping to see a five some with Naruto and Harribel and her Fraccion but sorry no orgy for you guys and gals sorry everyone. Maybe next time-evil grin-**

**That's all for now everyone see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Bleach series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter VIII-We Meet Again Part I**

**Naruto's Domain:**

Naruto was once again outside of his tower. Naruto was performing a number of fast punches. Alone he was but there was nothing to keep him from his training.

Suddenly Naruto perform an aerial upper kick slash by his right foot follow by his left foot. From Naruto's feet were slash like waves that were white colored. Naruto performed a back flip while in mid air marking his third aerial slash.

Naruto landed on his feet "Ah yes I finally got it down." Naruto grinned.

"A new attack?" A voice spoke behind Naruto. Naruto looked back to see Gin.

Naruto smirk at first before showing his friendly smile "Ah Gin what brings you here?"

"Oh yes saying goodbye for now. Aizen and I and Tousen are leaving for the Soul Society the time is almost near for us to say goodbye to the Soul Society for good. In time you will see Rangiku-chan you have my word Naruto-kun. But until than keep us everyone in check." Gin smiled.

Naruto nodded "Sure thing Gin I am Cero-Espada for a reason."

Gin chuckle "Yes that you are. Oh Aizen have pointed Ulquiorra-kun as Fourth Espada."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise "Fourth Espada?" Naruto soon laughed with joy for a moment.

"Surprise yes?"

Naruto nod once again "Indeed." He laughed.

"He is your son so he has grown to that level." Gin nodded.

"Oh and Gin." Naruto grew a quick smile.

"Yes?"

"Keep Rangiku-chan out of trouble if anything happens to her before I get the chance to see her. I'll kill you all okay?" Naruto had his eyes closed while smiling. Gin stared at Naruto for a moment as he could feel a dark feeling coming from the Cero-Espada.

"Don't worry she survive for over hundreds of years, few days wouldn't hurt." Gin chuckled nervously.

"Good." Naruto grinned as he open his eyes.

"By the way what is the name of that attack?" Curious Gin was.

"I'm not sure the old man said something being called Genocide Cutter. My master met many warriors during his travel some powerful many I've never heard of. My master taught me all he knew but there was one attack he refuses to teach me at first though." Naruto thought back to his days being trained by Rangiku's grandfather.

Gin sweatdrop as he was nervous to asked Naruto what it was "So what was it called?"

"There one called Kaiser Wave and another called Raging Storm which was my favorite. But the one he refuses to teach me at first was called…" Naruto paused as he really tried to remember the name of that one attack.

Then it finally hit him as Naruto grin.

"Shun-Goku Satsu yeah that was the name of it." Naruto nodded.

Gin took one step back "Well those sounds like very powerful attacks. Surely you keep them to yourself?"

Naruto close his eyes but reopen them shortly "Actually I was planning on teaching Harribel and the girls either Raging Storm or Shun-Goku-Satsu."

"No, no, no you shouldn't do that Naruto-kun. If they learn those attacks I don't think Aizen-san will like that. They are yours and you should keep them as yours." Gin smiled as Naruto gave a quick nod while Gin sighed in relief.

Gin vanished in a flash leaving Naruto alone to smile.

"Then again Rangiku-chan knows those attacks." Naruto chuckled with delight.

**One Hour Later: Ulquiorra's Domain:**

Ulquiorra was getting use to having his own place. Now marked as the Fourth Espada he was now place upon the upper class of strength in the world of Arrancars and Hollows.

"Ulquiorra!" A familiar voice called his name outside of his Palace.

Unlike Naruto Ulquiorra home was more like a palace rather than a tower like his father. Ulquiorra left his palace to journey outside to see what his father wanted from him?

Once outside his palace the fourth Espada saw the Cero-Espada smiling at him.

"So you heard?" Ulquiorra spoke.

Naruto nodded "Yes, pointed as fourth." Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared.

Naruto laughed some more before he spoke "Your grandfather was a great leader and he was pointed Fourth of title as well. While you were Fourth Espada he was pointed as Fourth Hokage. Now the question is are you fast as he was or fast as I or faster?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes "Are you challenging me?" He asked.

"Yes my son." Cero-Espada grinned.

Suddenly Ulquiorra appear right behind Naruto "Is this enough prove?"

Naruto smirked "For now I say no. You got speed but do you have power?"

"I rather not fight you." Ulquiorra said.

Naruto looked bit confuse "Why is that?"

"You are surely more powerful than I am. It wouldn't be fair." Ulquiorra's words were the truth. Naruto bite his bottom lip as the Cero-Espada growl for a second.

"Fine, fine you win this time. But soon I will see how strong my boy is. You were created from me, my power and blood flow through your veins."

"And so does the Juubi." Ulquiorra added.

Naruto chuckled as he vanished from Ulquiorra's domain.

**Naruto reappear in his domain:**

"Damn I really wanted to go all out. I need to take my power on something or someone that can take my attacks without dying. What about hmm…maybe in the Soul Society…no not yet I have to wait little longer." Naruto sighed.

"What to do I need a partner ugh!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto-san!" Familiar voices were heard from afar.

Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Su arrival as they greeted the Cero-Espada.

"Don't you girls have anything else to do beside to attack me with your beauty?" Naruto's words cause the three to blush.

Apacci shook her head "You own us a fight. A real fight this time."

"What losing to me in game of cards wasn't good enough?" Naruto laughed.

"You flash us and force us playing cards with you!" Mila Rose yelled.

"And I see you remember me flashing you very well. I guess I left a wonderful image in your heads?" Mila Rose pause as she facepalm while she mumble about seeing Naruto naked.

"Where is Harribel-chan?" He asked Sung-Su.

"Harribel-sama is resting. Early today she was challenge by one of Baraggan's Arrancars." Sung-Su told the Cero-Espada.

This caught Naruto's attention "Really? The old man picking on Harribel rather than me this is new."

"He's been doing this for a long while. You just never notice Naruto-san." Sung-Su said with a calm look in her eyes. Naruto sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"How do you girls feel about this?" He asked the three beauties.

"It's really pissing me off." Apacci answered.

"Same here Harribel hasn't done a thing to him or his men sexist bastard." Mila Rose growled.

"Harribel refuse the challenge every time but she always ends up winning the challenge. Harribel rather fight Grimmjow than Baraggan or his men." Sung-Su sighed.

Naruto nodded "Ok girls how about this. I'll fight you if you set up a fight for me."

The three looked confuse "Why?" They asked.

Naruto walked up to Apacci as he'd blow to her right ear which caused her to blush. Naruto smiled at Mila Rose as he gave her wink. Naruto kissed Sung-Su on the forehead. Naruto turned away as he spoke while the three listen while blushing.

"I'm bored, beside the fact I could bang each one of you here and now. I rather waste my energy in fighting first than sex. And beside I don't like others messing around with my Harribel-chan. And beside you three and she are the most attractive women I have ever met. And also there's an attack I am dying to test out to see how it does to Hollows." Naruto grinned he walked away from the three.

"Wow…I didn't think Naruto-san find out us attractive." Apacci spoke.

"For a moment I thought he was going to fuck me." Mila Rose.

"He is the most attractive male hollow." Sung-Su smiled.

Apacci shook her head "He maybe a pretty boy but that doesn't change the fact he always shut us off whenever we challenge him to a fight."

"Maybe he's knows how weak you are Apacci." Sung-Su smirked.

"Me weak? Like hell I could beat him and…fuck he's handsome." Apacci smiled.

"He sure is handsome fox." Mila Rose chuckled.

Apacci glare at Mila Rose and Sung-Su "Oh no you don't he's mine!"

"He's after women with more like Harribel-sama." Mila Rose grabbed her huge breasts as they bounce as she grinned at Sung-Su and Apacci who were glaring.

"Just because your tits are bigger doesn't mean you're not getting dick from him!" Apacci yelled.

"Girls we are forgetting what Naruto-san has asked us." Sung-Su easily calms her friends down.

Apacci and Mila Rose nodded "You're right."

"Beside Harribel was the only hollow to lay bed with him. You think Harribel will think of us if she knew we were fighting over Naruto-san?"

The three paused as they thought what Harribel would do if she ever find out. The three friends' sweatdrop together.

"Yeah let's just do what Naruto-san asked us." Mila Rose nods "Still…Harribel-sama is lucky. She slept with the Cero-Espada."

"Yeah she sure is." Three spoke union.

**Baraggan Domain:**

"What are you three little rats doing here in my Domain?" The old hollow asked.

"We were sent by Cero-Espada-sama." Sung-Su told Baraggan.

Baraggan frown heavily upon hearing Naruto's title "And what does he want?"

"He wants to fight the one who you sent to challenge Harribel-sama." Apacci spoke.

Baraggan suddenly laughed "Fools you think you can easily come here and think I will submit orders from him?"

"Are you refusing his challenge?" Mila Rose asked.

Apacci smirk "I think he is girls. Then again I guess he's too afraid of sending one of his men to challenge Naruto-san. Figures I mean he is Cero-Espada."

Baraggan grin his teeth "Watch your mouths you little bitches. Fine I will send my strongest and best soldier. He will crush your Cero-Espada."

"Wonderful we shall tell Naruto-san the news." Sung-Su smiled.

"But if my warrior out best him I shall become Cero-Espada and you three will suffer." Baraggan laughed.

"Don't think Naruto-san will be defeated." Apacci glared at the old Espada.

**Naruto's Domain:**

The three returned to Naruto's domain as Naruto greeted the three.

"Well?" He asked them.

"The old hollow agreed he's sending his best. This should prove a good challenge for you Naruto-san." Mila Rose told Naruto. Naruto smiled at Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Su.

"Good you girls have done well. I shall reward you once this is over."

"Our fight is our reward?" Apacci asked.

"I guess I could reward you with a fight. But if that's what you want." Naruto smiled friendly.

"What were you originally was going to reward us?" Sung-Su asked.

"Either A play cards with you again, B train you or C well that's something a little I may take little pleasure of doing." Naruto chuckle, suddenly Sung-Su fainted.

"Sung-Su are you okay!" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it her mind was in a dirty place." Mila Rose laughed.

**Three Minutes Later:**

Baraggan and his arrived to Naruto's Domain as well many other Arrancars and Espada. Hearing the news of Naruto challenging one of Arrancars spread like wild fire.

"Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Su what are you three doing here?" The three gasp when they looked behind to see Harribel was right behind them.

"Ah Harribel-chan. You made it; your girls helped me out." He grinned.

"Is this true?" Harribel asked the girls.

"Yes Harribel-sama." They spoke union.

"We wanted to help Naruto-san and he wanted to help Baraggan bothering you. You don't need to waste your strength on him or his men." Sung-Su spoke as Mila Rose and Apacci nodded.

Harribel smiled behind her hollow mask, seeing the three really cared about her. Harribel sighed but gave a nod "Very well."

Naruto looked to his right to see the chosen fighter Baraggan had picked to be Naruto's challenger. Naruto frown at first but grew a big smirk "Ah so this is my challenger?"

The challenger before Naruto was a young man with black short hair. His eyes were purple colored, like many Arrancars he wore an all white uniform. His weapon of choice was a pair of brass knuckles.

"Your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kiryu." The young man spoke.

"Kiryu huh interesting name you have there. I hope you can take punches well kid I'm not going to hold back. It's been long time since I fought. And I am hoping you will put up a good challenge." Naruto smiled.

Kiryu chuckle "Don't worry I may not look like it but I am strong."

"Strong is just a word I want to see how strong you are kid." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Let's begin and I will show you."

"Begin!" Baraggan spoke.

Kiryu strike first by striking Naruto with an uppercut that sent Naruto three feet into the air. Naruto air recovers and delivers an air dash kick. Kiryu dodge the kick and counter with a round house kick to Naruto's face.

Naruto rubbed his nose from the blow to the face "Not bad."

"Thanks." Kiryu smirked.

Kiryu launch combos of kicks follow by fast punches but Naruto dodge them with ease. Naruto grab Kiryu's right fist and head butted him to the ground. Kiryu trip Naruto off his feet while on the ground. Naruto was enjoying this fight and he could tell Kiryu was too.

Kiryu perform an axe kick to Naruto's head. As Naruto's head was send down to the floor. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kiryu's neck. Naruto place his hands on the ground before his head touched the ground. Naruto flip Kiryu into the air.

Naruto jumped into the air as he kneed Kiryu in the stomach. Naruto grabbed Kiryu by his shoulders as the two crashes into the ground head first causing a large dust screen to block everyone's sight.

Once the dust was clear Kiryu and Naruto were back on their first staring at one another.

Kiryu was dripping from his forehead as Naruto's was bleeding from his mouth.

"Wow look at them." Apacci spoke.

Mila Rose nodded "Yeah I've never seen Naruto-san like this before."

Stark watched the fight between Naruto and Kiryu "Their too toying around with one another."

"How can you tell?" Sung-Su asked.

"He's right." Harribel spoke.

Naruto suddenly let out a loud laugh "Kid you're not bad you've survive my soft attacks. But let's see if you can survive my strong attacks."

"Bring it." Kiryu grinned.

Kiryu came dashing towards Naruto as he'd land a powerful punch to Naruto's right jaw. Naruto wasn't moved by Kiryu's powerful punch as Naruto stood still.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Let me give you a taste of one of my favorite attacks my old master taught me." An evil grin came across Naruto's face.

Naruto place his hands up in the air as everyone saw what appears to be the wind blowing upward towards Naruto's hands taking on the shape of claws. Kiryu took this open moment to strike Naruto in the stomach to stop him before he could attack.

Kiryu's punches did little no effect.

Naruto brought his hands down as out of nowhere a powerful bust out energy came from underneath Naruto as it blew Kiryu ten feet away.

"RAGING STORM!" Naruto shouted.

Kiryu got up from the ground to look at his chest to see a pair of large claw marks. Naruto let out an evil laugh as he smirked.

"Come on young boy." He grinned once more.

Kiryu bare his teeth as he dash towards Naruto. Kiryu deliver one of his strongest dash kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he felt the strong impact. Naruto cough up blood from his mouth.

Naruto grabbed Kiryu by his throat and smash him into the ground.

"Too easy," He told Kiryu.

Kiryu kicked Naruto in the face as Naruto backed away from him.

"What's matter?" He asked Kiryu.

"I will prove I am not weak. I will beat you." Kiryu growled.

"Words won't beat me action will." Naruto told him.

"I'll stain my hands with your blood." Kiryu told Naruto. While Naruto just laughed.

"You cannot escape Death!" Naruto grinned.

Kiryu growled "Damn you."

"You're the one who Baraggan send to defeat me? You got to be kidding me. Hell I bet Harribel's girls can beat you blindfold." Naruto laugh once more.

"Damn you," Kiryu tackled Naruto to the ground as he deliver numberless of punches to Naruto's face. Naruto took every single one of Kiryu's punches.

"Are you done?" Kiryu gasp when he heard Naruto's voice from behind. Kiryu looked down to see there was no Naruto.

"How did you?" Kiryu asked.

"I'm fast I'm very fast." Naruto smiled.

Kiryu turned around only to get hit by Naruto's right foot follow by his left foot as Naruto launch Kiryu into the air. While in the air Naruto's hands glow light purple as he shot a blast of wave energy which send Kiryu to the ground hard.

Kiryu body was badly damage; his chest he felt was on fire from Naruto's wave energy. He was bleed badly from his chest. But Kiryu didn't give up.

"Kid now would be a good time to give up. I am giving you the chance to live." Naruto was giving his first and only warning to Kiryu.

"Hell to that. I'm not going to give up because you said. I will defeat you; you're not worth being Cero-Espada. Baraggan deserve that title. He is the true King of this world not you not Aizen!" Kiryu yell.

"You sure you don't want to give up?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Fuck you! And your little whore bitches, Rise Death Fang!" Kiryu bashed his brass knuckles together as green smoke covered Kiryu's body as he transform.

Once the smoke clear Kiryu was completely different his body had completely transforms into three headed lizard with four tails. Kiryu in his lizard form swings it tails madly as his roars was loud and powerful.

Naruto stood still as he stared at Kiryu. Kiryu and his two other heads looked at one another as together they were creating a large white colored cero. Naruto let out a disappointed sigh.

'_**Naruto are you sure you want to use it that one on this kid?'**_

'_He's one of Baraggan men beside he doesn't have the pride or skills I deserve. He's no fun I thought he was at first. But calling my girls a whore let alone bitches is where I draw the line. He's already dead using this on him will be better off if Hell ever got him.'_

'_**Very well than I'll give you the chakra for it.'**_

'_Thanks Juubi.'_

On Naruto's forehead open a third eye the eye of Juubi. Suddenly a huge amount of chakra surrounds Naruto in seconds. Naruto got in a new fighting position as he suddenly teleported showing after images of himself as Naruto touched Kiryu's right leg.

Suddenly dark energy bust from Naruto as everything went dark.

"I can't see!" Apacci yelled.

"What the hell?" Mila Rose yelled.

"What's going on?" Baraggan yelled.

"**AHHHHHHH!"** Kiryu let out a dying scream.

The darkness suddenly vanished as everything return to normal. Naruto's third eye suddenly closed and vanished.

Kiryu was no longer in his lizard form he returned to his normal form. Kiryu's eyes were lifeness, Kiryu fell down to his knees soon face down.

Baraggan frown as stare at Kiryu's corpse. As once again Naruto have proven he is worth being Cero-Espada.

"Shun-Goku-Satsu."

**End of Chapter VIII**

**Next Chapter-We Meet Again part II**

**Well Naruto has show off some of his skills his master teach him. And now that Naruto has won what will be Mila Rose, Sung-Su and Apacci reward be?**

**A-another game of strip poker, B-become his students, C-surprise reward**

**Next chapter will begins Naruto meeting Rangiku. Will it be the reunion Rangiku so desire or not?**

**Well don't have much to say this time everyone and sorry for not the quick updates life has been keeping me from fanfic and also.**

**Try writing a chapter after two of your wisdom tooth taken out. Trust me it's a real pain in the ass!**

**Also before I go**

**Which games series are the attacks Naruto used in this chapter are from?**

**Shun-Goku-Satsu**

**Raging Storm**

**Kaiser Wave**

**Genocide Cutter**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Bleach series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter 9-We Meet Again Part II**

**Naruto's Domain:**

Naruto cracked his back as he let out a yawn. Naruto stare at the body of Kiryu for over a minute before he turned his back.

"Hey Barragan take your trash with you on your way out." Naruto walked off to his toward. Many were amazed by Naruto's strength and that unknown ability he perform on Kiryu. Kiryu was lifeless his body seem it had lost of it.

Barragan growled as he snapped his fingers as he and his men left Naruto's domain but they left Kiryu's body there. Naruto stopped right before he touches the door handle of his tower. Naruto looked back to see Kiryu's body was still there.

Naruto ran over to Kiryu's body. Naruto quickly stopped only to draw back his right leg as it was covered in blue aura. Naruto kicked Kiryu's body was it flew two hundred feet into the air and soon vanish from Naruto's sight.

"Feeling better Naruto-sama?" Sung-sun asked Naruto.

Naruto looked over his right shoulder "Much better thank you for asking Sung-Sun-chan now then ladies what ya think of that attack?" He asked the beautiful women behind him.

Apacci sweatdrop "Which one you did over about five attacks."

"Ahh forgive me. I need the one that finish Kiryu off." He grinned.

"To tell you the truth Naruto-sama," Mila-Rose spoke as she and the girls looked at one another.

"We really didn't see anything only black fog blinded us from seeing it." Apacci said with a frown.

Naruto sighed "Ah I forgot about that. Master did tell me it is a one hitter for a reason and many have not seen it's…brutality but only the user. Now I see why he told me he wasn't going to teach me. But I guess he knew dying was gonna be a pain so he gave in. Now I see you're point Sensei." Naruto laughed.

Harribel raise her left eyebrow "Master? You had a master?"

Naruto grew a friendly smirk "Of course, I had a master. Many but never like my last sensei I had. He was a strong old bastard I tell ya." He laughed again.

Mila Rose, Sung-sun and Apacci also grew curious who Naruto's sensei was in his former life.

Naruto stop laughing "Well I could tell ya. But I rather not say who he is. I have high respect for that man. Because of him I had her…to be my true heir of my family."

"Wait you're a DAD?" Apacci yelled.

Naruto smirk "What surprise?"

"Well we know about Ulquiorra but he's different. So you have a kid when did this happen?" Mila Rose asked.

Naruto laughed "On come on now ladies. No need to be jealous beside…that was in my past life my old life. I have so many memories of the good and the bad even the ugly parts of my life. But like I said my old life," Naruto suddenly frown as he whisper a name underneath his breath.

Naruto shook his head "Now…enough of that who up for getting their reward." Naruto grew a perverted grin.

The women facepalm while Harribel closed her eyes while sighing.

"Care to join in the rewarding Harribel-chan?" Naruto asked his Empress.

"No, I still need my rest forgive me Naruto-kun." Naruto nod his while smiling as Harribel left Naruto's domain. Naruto turn his attention to the three female hollows.

"Please tell us our reward is your teaching us new abilities." Apacci asked.

Naruto smiled "You could say that. But if you really want to switch rewards with becoming my students than I'll let it slide."

"Naruto-sama you are Cero-Espada who are we to turn you down." Sung-Sun said as she smiles at Naruto. Naruto chuckle as Mila Rose and Apacci glare at Sung-Sun as they knew what she was up too.

Naruto turned his back as he enters his tower "Hold on girls I'll be right with ya."

Naruto was busy at the moment Mila Rose and Apacci growled at Sung-Sun "If anyone going to get Naruto-sama's reward is gonna be me." Mila Rose said proudly.

"Oh yeah you can handle him?" Apacci laughed.

Mila Rose smirked "Yes I can, he's a fox and I'm a lioness I have enough to go many rounds unlike you two a snake and a deer."

Sung-Sun glared angrily at her friends "Like Naruto-sama will waste his energy on you two. You two could barely keep up with his stamina. He had endless energy remember?"

The girls' sweatdrop together "Oh right there was that one Naruto-sama and Harribel went it for hours. Harribel was so tired she didn't leave her bedroom for three days."

"And that was Naruto-sama on a normal day. Can you image him during a good day?" Mila Rose asked her friends. Suddenly blood came out from their noses quickly.

"Damn Mila you got me thinking dirty thoughts!" Apacci yelled.

"Oh don't blame me you and Sung-Sun were thinking the same thing." Mila Rose growled.

"Well it hard to get rid of a naked Naruto-sama swinging that monster of his around." Sung-Sun suddenly fainted as Apacci laughed loudly.

"Screw you girls!" Apacci said as Sung-Sun recovered from her dirty thoughts.

Mila Rose gave Apacci middle finger "The only thing screwing is gonna be-

"Me screwing you three beautiful ladies," Naruto's voice was heard.

The three quickly frozen as they looked over their right shoulders to see Naruto, Naruto was staring at them with a disappointed look in his eyes.

The three bowed their heads "Forgive us Naruto-sama."

Naruto let out a soft sighed "Ladies listen up because I am going to say this once. Don't fight over me; fighting over one person can end a friendship easily trust me I've seen it happen during my old life. You three are friends, and your Harribel-chan's most trusted and falls in her favor."

"Forgive us," They said it once more.

"I've already have. Beside I couldn't stay mad at three beautiful ladies can I? Each of you reminds me of someone I cherish in my old life. And to this day I still cherish that moment in my heart." Naruto smiled.

"Who was this person?" Sung-Sun asked.

"A lady friend, girlfriend or wife?" Apacci asked.

"No…it was my mother." Naruto show his true smile towards the three.

"WHAT?" The girl yelled together.

Naruto laughed "Don't get me mad, I've met many beautiful women in my life. But none match the beautiful my mother had. That moment I shall cherish forever, it will never fade from my heart or soul. To know I was born from their love and sacrifice, she always told me 'Try to find a girl like me not someone weird.' I did once but she died long ago. But you three reminds me of her, beautiful unmatched by any other. Tough, strong and most of all each of you have something I love about you."

Apacci blush heavenly "So what do you like about me?"

"Very simple your eyes Apacci-chan I love your eyes. Their strong and fill with courage." He answers her question.

Naruto turned to Sung-Sun "Though I do not favor snakes much. But Sung-Sun-chan your smart though you have a bit of a shy behavior that is very familiar to me. I welcome it beside I've have know to be told the shy ones are the freakiest."

Sung-Sun's face glow bright red blushing like a glowing cherry "Th-thank you Naruto-sama."

And lastly but not less Mila Rose "Ah Mila Rose, you are the strongest through brute force. Wild like a lioness for I am nothing but a fox. But handsome fox I am, you are a beautiful lioness the queen of the jungle. Your beautiful lie in your strength, as strength is throughout the entire body. Beauty is written all over you. My Mila Rose what I love about you the most is your hair, long and beautiful it is."

Mila Rose was bit shock to be the closest to fall in Naruto's favorite "I don't know what to say Naruto-sama."

Naruto chuckle "One with Beautiful eyes, One with Beautiful Hair and One with Smarts that even put me to shame. Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun you three are my and only my **High Priestess**. Now before we have fun in the bed let's have some fun on THE BATTLEFIELD!" Naruto smile widely.

"Oh yeah about damn time," Apacci cracked her knuckles.

"Come on girls show me everything, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Naruto shout.

Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun looked at each other before they gave a big nod. The girls withdraw their weapons Mila Rose was ready with her sword.

Apacci made the first move with a dashing air kick. Naruto grabbed Apacci's right leg and smash her down to the ground. Apacci throw sand at Naruto's face. Mila Rose dashes towards ready to impale Naruto while Naruto rubbed the sand out from his eyes.

Mila Rose shouted before she slashed downward. But Naruto reached out his right hand as he caught Mila Rose's sword only with two fingers. Mila Rose's eyes widen in surprise as Naruto grew a big smile.

"Got ya baby." Naruto reach his left hand as he'd place it upon Mila Rose's stomach. Naruto whisper underneath his breath a single word as suddenly Mila Rose got pushed twenty feet away from Naruto.

Naruto quickly ducked just in time as Apacci perform an air tackle only to have it be dodged by Naruto ducking. Naruto open his eyes as he stares at Apacci's beautiful blue and amber eyes.

"This will hurt for a second." Naruto told her.

"Mini-Rasengan," Naruto smashed his right fist into Apacci's stomach as Apacci was send twenty feet away. Apacci let out a painful scream as she holds her stomach. Apacci suddenly felt the pain vanish as she looked at her stomach only to see small burn marks. Only to have them vanish.

"What was that?" Apacci asked.

Naruto turned his attention to Sung-Sun "Care to try me?" he asked her.

"I rather not I'm not strong as the two but I am the smartest. I know I won't leave a single mark on you Naruto-sama." Sung-Sun giggled.

"Smart girl," Naruto walked towards Sung-Sun. When Naruto one took step the spot he stepped on suddenly flash purple, as a purple colored fire pillar bust from the ground burning Naruto.

"Ah…a trap should have known." Naruto spoke as his skin was burn. And his clothes were gone now he was naked. Sung-Sun giggled with delight.

Naruto's third eye suddenly appeared as it open. Once open Naruto's burn vanished quickly, the third eye closed and vanished. Naruto snapped his fighter as suddenly a pair of new clothes appeared.

"Tricky little one you are." He told Sung-Sun.

"Girls time to stop playing around and give Naruto-sama what he wants. Come on girls let's try 'it' shall we?" Apacci yelled.

Naruto rise his right eyebrow curious what the girls were up too? Seeing the three suddenly grabbed their right arms and torn them off. Naruto gasp when he saw this as the three throw their right arms into the air as it fused as one flesh.

"What the…hell?" Naruto was greatly confused what was going on here?

The flesh of arms fused together as it transform into something else. As the flesh of arms grew bigger by the second as Naruto took one step as before him was now a giant humanoid being.

The giant humanoid being was amazing. Giant muscular body with long brown colored mane it looks like it had no eyes but had deer. Every one of this being body was a part represents each animal part of his makers. A deer skull mask, deer legs and lower body having a mane hair and muscles which might pose of super strength and had a long snake like tail.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"We call it Ayon. We made him a few days back. You wanted a strong enemy; why not take on all three of us at once. But why not try fighting Ayon, Naruto-sama." Apacci chuckled.

Ayon looked down at Naruto as stare met. Naruto felt unwanted feeling coming from Ayon's appearance.

'_I don't like this thing.'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Me too Naruto, don't let your guard down. Everything about that thing seems…wrong.'**_

The girls saw a deep unhappy glare in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes became deep red colored. Ayon reached his right hand towards Naruto. Naruto vanish before Ayon. Ayon looked around to see where Naruto go?

Ayon suddenly felt a powerful kick to the back of his head. Ayon fell down to his knees. Ayon look over his right shoulder to see Naruto floating in midair. Naruto's eyes were focus on Ayon and Ayon only. Naruto bare his teeth as he started to growl.

Ayon's tail swing towards Naruto, Naruto blocked Ayon's tail whip only to grab it and use all of his strength to throw Ayon thirty feet in the air. Naruto held out his right hand.

"Ras-Cero." Naruto fired his combo of his Rasengan and Cero together. The blast hit the target with full force. Naruto sighed with a happy smile seeing he killed the girls' pet.

But suddenly a red color cero was fire right back. Naruto let out a painful scream once he was hit. Naruto look up to see Ayon was still alive. Naruto couldn't believe it. Ayon's body shows no sign of damage.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Naruto bite his bottom lip.

"Girls I don't think it was a good idea to use Ayon on Naruto-sama." Mila Rose frowned.

"Relax I am sure Naruto-san can take Ayon." Apacci smiled at her friend, Apacci turn her attention on Naruto as her smile faded into a worry frown.

Ayon dash downward toward Naruto as Naruto jumped away from Ayon. Ayon use his tail to grab hold of Naruto. Naruto quickly out of Ayon's tail reach. But suddenly Ayon vanish from Naruto's sight. Only to reappear behind Naruto and punched him right in the face.

Naruto didn't move at all. He wasn't send like the other did when he attack them. Naruto fell down to his knees and cough up a huge amount of blood. Naruto cough and cough as blood came out from his mouth.

"Hey Ayon enough! Naruto-san is done for today!" Mila Rose yelled at her pet.

Ayon looked back at his makers but looked away turning his attention back to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Ayon as their stare once again met. Naruto growl as blood drip from his chin and lips, Ayon backhand Naruto sending him forty feet away.

Naruto bounce off the ground twice. Naruto got up from the backhand attack. Naruto shook his head as his vision was getting burry on him. Naruto was the Cero-Espada but this…freak of a fusion was unbelievable strong as hell.

Naruto closed his eyes but kept his third eye open.

'_Juubi I need your help can you give me enough chakra for that one attack. The one with the fire element.'_

'_**Sure thing kid, I really hate this. Tell those girls don't make that thing ever again.'**_

'_Don't worry I plan too.'_

"Hey Ayon come on. Yeah that's a good boy sorry kid but it's time to put you to sleep." Naruto place his hands together and held them above his head. As his hands started to glow red with red energy gather together.

"Hey what is he doing?" Apacci asked.

"Girls get out of here! This is gonna be big!" Naruto yelled at the girls.

Sung-Sun and Mila Rose flew off but came back to get Apacci "Hey I wanna see what happens."

Naruto brought his hands down. Naruto close his eyes for a moment as when he reopened them. Naruto's eyes were completely red. As the red flames turned into purple flames Naruto spread his arms wide as he high jumped towards Ayon.

Ayon tilted his head wondering what Naruto was doing. When Naruto came towards Ayon, Naruto touched Ayon's chest as suddenly a bright shining white flash from Ayon's chest.

**KABOOM!**

The girls looked back to see a giant purple colored fire pillaring.

"Holy shit!" Apacci yelled.

"Whoa." Mila Rose said.

"Unbelievable." Sung-Sun said.

The girls flew down to the area as they looked around for Naruto. The girls saw nothing but Ayon standing there. However there was something different he was gray colored from the head down. When Ayon turn to look at his makers the wind blew as Ayon was blew part by part as he was nothing but ashes.

The girls was surprise and yet horrific.

"Oh ladies," Naruto's voice was heard. The girls slowly looked back to see a naked Naruto standing behind them.

"Oh Naruto you're alive. We're so happy." Naruto glare at the three as he could tell they knew he was piss and he could feel fear coming from them.

"Never…use that thing on me ever again." He told them.

"But we thought you could handle Ayon. You're the Cero-Espada." Apacci explain.

"Just because of what my title is. Doesn't mean I can't be killed by others. True be told that Ayon thing almost got me if it wasn't for my abilities. And now you girls are gonna pay for this." Naruto told them.

"Please don't hurt us Naruto-sama. We didn't know." Sung-Sun told him.

Naruto laughed "Oh I'm not going to kill you three. Oh no that would be a waste. You may be Harribel-chan's services. You three are mine. Harribel did save your lives that day but I saved Harribel's."

"Naruto-sama before we…begin there is one question we are begging to know." Mila Rose said as Sung-Sun and Apacci nodded.

"And what is that my ladies?"

"Who was your master and when did you meet him?" Apacci asked.

"My sensei I had high respect for him. Because of him I become this powerful. When I fight I usually toy around with my foe to see if they show their true strength first. To see the best they have if they are weak or strong or powerful to my level." Naruto chuckled.

"So that's why you've joked around messing with us. And everyone else?" Apacci asked.

Naruto simply answer with "I play with my food."

Mila Rose laughed lightly "You're a real bastard you know that?"

"Maybe so but your three are in love with this bastard?" Naruto smirked.

"He surely must have been a powerful old man for you to learn such skills from him. Please Naruto-san we would like to hear about your sensei." Sung-Sun said.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he open them he grinned "Ah very well, my lovely hollow maidens I shall tell you the story of how I met my last sensei. It all started about few hundred years ago."

**Flash Back: Naruto's past**

_"My sensei was unlike any of my other senseis. He was way older than any of them but he was without a doubt the strongest old man I've ever face in my life. He was about ninety-nine years old. But he fights like a thirty year old_."

**The Land of Fire: Outer Plainfield**

Naruto was down on his right knee while staring at his new sensei.

Naruto's lastly sensei was a ninety-year old man. Long gray hair he had. His beard was also gray but thick looking. His eyes were brown colored. The old man wore shirtless but he had a healthy muscular upper body. The old man wore pair of brown colored pants.

The old man laughed "Come on boy. You can do better than. I didn't make you my student to be a weak student."

Naruto smirked "It isn't easy. You maybe old but you sure as hell aren't slow sensei."

The old man once again laughed "Naruto, Naruto my boy. You need to focus on your body strength rather than your chakra. That Rasengan won't be a one hit killer if you're only putting Chakra into it."

While the two were training, young little Rangiku watched her grandfather and adopted father train together "Go dad show grandpa you're strong!" Rangiku yelled happily.

Rangiku's grandfather smiled "Ah best do that Naruto. My granddaughter sees you as her father. And I won't have my granddaughter be raise by someone can barely stand against my fists and kicks."

"Don't worry I am strong Augus-sensei." Naruto smirked "Come on TIME TO RAISE SOME HELL!"

Augus Matsumoto cracked his knuckles "Ah yes that's what I want to see. Come on boy show me." Naruto and Augus dashed toward one another as their fist clash with one another.

**After training lesson was over for today:**

Augus, Rangiku and Naruto were sitting together as they were enjoying their lunch.

"Sensei," Naruto spoke.

"Yes Naruto?" Augus asked.

"Why did you pick me out of all the young people in the land of fire? You pick me to be you're student. Tell me why?" Augus saw it in Naruto's blue eyes he wanted the answer.

Augus "There are many reasons why I picked you Naruto. One of the reasons is. You are lost you don't know you're way. I remember the day Rangiku found you. You were a broken man but I knew what I saw in your eyes. A reason to live a reason to exist a reason to be known, Naruto you lost your reason but I am just helping you regain your reason to live, your reason to exist."

"I lost the woman I loved. Her beauty was unmatched her will was unbreakable." Naruto started to smile as he remembers the woman he loved "Though she was scary sometimes but her smile, even her smiling scared me but her true smile her beautiful smile always…gave me hope. Because of her I was able to defeat Sasuke because of her…I freed my best friend." Naruto's smile faded into a frown.

"Do not be sadden my student, she is watching over you. I have a feeling she is."

"Tell me your other reason for picking me?" Naruto asked.

Augus smirked "You were wild, unfocused, and had the eyes of an angry beast. Even then. I knew that one day you become the successor of my teachings and will it down to Rangiku. So our family art of fighting will be past down to the next bloodline. If I was forty years younger you would have become the opponent I had been waiting for."

Naruto chuckled as he felt honored by his sensei "Naruto I know you won't disappoint me. I've seen it through the lessons of training you. You are hardheaded but with good reason. You listen when wanting to become powerful. You are a hero to your village and your name is known throughout the lands. But to me you are just a young man still nowhere near the edge of true will power." Augus laughed while Naruto sigh while sweatdrop.

"Now my boy, you have learned half of my teaching there my twenty teachings and the nine secret arts of fighting. My boy you have much to know. My time grow short so I will teach all I know." Naruto frowned upon hearing his master time was short he knew he was going to die one day.

"Rangiku could you bring us more green tea?" Augus asked Rangiku. Rangiku nodded as she ran off to their cabin which wasn't too far from the training grounds.

"But know this Naruto. I've lived a very good life. I had many good times I've met many warriors during my journey. I love my granddaughter very much. I place her safety and her future into your hands. I have knowledge of the most powerful warriors in history. I even tasted the finest wines on earth. But none of it-none of it-excites my blood more than fighting." Augus grinned as he continued speaking "I don't fight for evil I don't for good. I fight because I love fighting. Only the strong survive and weak dies they say. But those who are strong protect the weak so the weak can become the strong. In the beginning we start weak but in time we become strong. And soon it will be the weak that protect the strong remember this Naruto. Never take the weak lightly it will surely bite you in the ass."

Naruto nodded "Yes Sensei I will remember those words well."

"I believe one day Naruto will encounter someone like that or maybe your children will? Who am I to guess one's destiny?" Augus laughed, as Rangiku return with a fresh cup of green tea for the three of them.

_'Yeah I hope one day I'll meet that one person who is worthy to fight me man to man. No hold back in an all out battle. Yeah that's how I want to meet my end in battle like my love ones before me.'_

**End of Naruto's flashback:**

**End of Chapter 9**

**Next Chapter-We Meet Again Part III**

**Sorry no foursome lemon everyone, it will happen but I wanted to show more of Naruto's past and he will meet Rangiku this "We Meet Again" soon.**

**Not much to say this time everyone many next time hahahaha...but before I go...I know I say I won't tell ya who naruto's lover was in his old life but can't ya guess who she was? This chapter gave a one hint who she was. And no she isn't from naruto either but she from bleach.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Bleach series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter 10-We Meet Again Part III**

**Flashback: Hundreds of years ago**

"Sensei are you sure this is part of training?" Naruto asked his new sensei.

"Relax son, this is the hot spring, it will heal your wounds. And beside Rangiku is with us. There is no training for today. There nothing wrong with a master and student and his granddaughter relaxing. Train too much and you won't heal the way it should." Augus explained to Naruto.

Naruto enter the warm waters of the hot spring as both him and Rangiku sighed together while smiling as they enter the pool.

"See?" Augus said as Naruto nodded.

"The fourth great ninja war is over but it took its total on the world but everyone is still healing. And life isn't making it easy for everyone. But there is always a way to make things better even in times like this." Augus said while Naruto was relaxing.

"Yes, I know. The bad guys almost won that war almost."

"Yes, but in the end you won." Augus smirk at his student.

"Yes but not without a heavy price." Naruto sighed as he frowned.

"Life itself is a price. Death comes for us all. Its show we have to deal with life and what we leave behind that make our life time worth it. To be remember by the people or history. I know I won't live forever but I have Rangiku, she will carry on my legacy into the future of this world." Augus patted his granddaughter's head.

"Yeah, you have children." Naruto again frown.

"Was your lover with child when she died?" Augus asked.

Naruto shook his head "No she didn't. But she and I were married though."

"Love is…difficult to understand. But I am sure you will have children in the future." Augus lightly punch Naruto's right shoulder.

"Yeah maybe one day. But until then I have Rangiku and you as my family." Naruto smiled as Rangiku smiled at her adopted father, while Augus chuckled while grinning.

"Well son, don't let our bond as family make you think I'll go easy on during train."

"I won't even if you did you wouldn't hold back kicking my ass anyway." Naruto sweatdrop.

"If you lack the will to take my training seriously your ass won't be the only thing I kick." Augus cracked his neck, Naruto smile but on the inside he's fearing for his life. Knowing his sensei Augus was deadly serious.

**End of Flashback:**

Apacci sighed "So are we fucking or what?"

"Easy no need to rush the fun but first stripped naked all of you." Naruto told them.

Few seconds the three were naked as they sit down on Naruto's bed while Naruto staring at their beautiful naked bodies. The three felt embarrass to be fully naked in front of the naked Naruto.

"Before I take the three of you together I want two of you three to watch me take one of you." The girls blush but they nodded anyway. Naruto looked at Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci.

Apacci saw Naruto stared at her the most. Apacci couldn't look away from Naruto's stare. Naruto couldn't break away from Apacci's beautiful eyes staring at him. Apacci was indeed beautiful for a tomboyish Arrancar, her breasts weren't large as Mila Rose but she had a nice pair about double B cup size nice and round they were.

Naruto pointed at Apacci "Apacci you shall be my first Maiden."

"Me?" Apacci's eyes widen of surprise she was the first to be picked.

"Yes you, is there something a matter?" He asked her, Apacci looked the other way with a hint of blush across her face.

"No, I'm just surprise that's all." She mumbled.

Mila smirked "You talk big shit but when it comes right now, you can't back it up."

Apacci snapped a glare at Mila. But her glaring was stop when Naruto's shadow cast over Apacci. She looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with a kind smile. Naruto kissed Apacci on her soft lips as she closed her eyes and fell back down on the bed while Mila and Sun watched.

Apacci placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as they kissed. Naruto touched Apacci's left breast as she gave out a small moan while kissing her Cero-Espada. Apacci submit her body to him without question. He was Harribel's senpai and he is the strongest Espada, but most of all he was different from any the male Hollows. And after all they own him he saved their lives in the past.

The kiss was broken as the two stared at one another for a minute, Naruto glaze into Apacci rare beautiful eyes. As Apacci was lost in Naruto's eyes, Apacci saw within Naruto's eyes was beautiful eyes crystal blue beauty she saw.

Apacci felt Naruto's right hand slowly touching the right side of her neck. Apacci felt a chill of pleasure down her spine. His touch was sending her on edge. He was foreplay and teasing her, he could just go for the main course but decide to 'play' before 'work'

Apacci gasp moan as she felt Naruto's right hand was between her legs gently stroking his fingers against her lower lips.

Sun-Sung and Mila Rose continue to watch Naruto was mating with their best friend before their eyes and soon they will too. Watching Apacci made the two feel hot with their lust building up within them. Mila Rose grabbed her right breast and slowly used her left hand fingering her pussy. Sun-Sung did the same as well.

Naruto stopped teasing Apacci and rolled off Apacci, he turned his attention on the other two "You girls can join in anytime. I said before I will do all three of you."

Naruto sat there on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open for Mila Rose and Sun-Sung to glaze upon his harden penis. The girls stare at Naruto's penis staring at his hung man-meat unsure what to do with it.

"Mila-chan uses your breasts." He told her.

Mila Rose nodded as she placed her large dark breasts upon Naruto's penis as she squeeze them together trapping his penis in between. Naruto moan while the other watched Mila gave Naruto a tit-job. Mila Rose blushed was using her breasts to make the Cero-Espada feel pleasure. Mila could feel her become wet between her legs even more.

Apacci smiled "Look how hard he is." Apacci touched the head of his penis and saw how it throbs upon being touched. Sun-Sung licked her lips upon seeing it throb.

Mila looked at Naruto as if she waited for his permission, Naruto gave a nod. Mila kissed the head of Naruto's penis as her dark soft lips touched the head of his penis. Mila felt the heat throbbing feeling of his penis between her breasts growing ever.

Naruto grabbed Mila by her head and place his penis inside her mouth; Mila closed her eyes while blushing. Accept her lord's penis into her mouth. Mila bobbed her head taking his penis farer into her mouth deep throat his penis.

Apacci and Sun-Sung watched as their friend was giving their lord a deep throat. They could see how embarrass she was but see as she open her eyes. She accepts her role pleasuring her Hollow-lord. Naruto took his penis out from her mouth as Mila cough just a bit.

"Mila-chan you okay?" he asked his lioness.

"I'm fine Naruto-sama. It's just your so big." Mila said while recovering her deep throat action.

"No kidding he got one fat cock." Apacci said with a wide grin.

"Well I am proud what I got and not afraid to please my women with it. Harribel-chan and you three belong to me. Remember that."

"Yes Naruto-sama." The three women said while glazing at his handsome face.

Sun-Sung kissed Naruto on his lips, as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. While Mila went back to using her breasts to pleases Naruto's penis. While Apacci helped Mila by sucking the head of Naruto's penis all three were doing their job pleasuring their lord while they themselves knew in the end they will be reward with awesome orgasm form their lord.

Suddenly Naruto moan loudly as he'd surprise Mila and Apacci by cumming. Apacci swallow some of his huge load as the rest blast on too Mila's face and her breasts.

"Amazing," Mila Rose said while panting, Apacci swallow the load that was within her mouth. Sun-Sung grabbed Naruto's penis and stroked as the girls were amaze how hard their lord was.

"It's been awhile since I had sex so I save up a lot of loads. If Harribel was here she would get rid of only half of it." Naruto explain.

"Why that?" Mila asked.

"I travel this desert nearly over hundreds of years I believe. So I was pretty much buck up." He said.

"Poor Naruto-sama let us take care of you." Sung-Sung said with a naughty tone of her voice.

The Hollow lord chuckled "I plan too. As I said I am going to have sex with all three of you." Naruto grabbed Apacci and place her down on his bed. He opens her legs wide while Apacci was blushing madly. This is it she thought. Naruto was going to mate with her especially in front of her friend's eyes.

"Ready Apacci-chan?" He asked.

"I'm ready…just." Apacci paused as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be gentle." He told her.

"It's not that." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't want to be alone when it happens." She spoke with a shy tone.

Naruto looked at Mila Rose and Sun-Sung "You won't be alone Apacci-chan."

Naruto snapped his fingers as in seconds two Naruto clones appeared beside Mila and Sun-Sung. The two clones Naruto grabbed Apacci's friends. As they kissed the two beautiful and lay down on the bed beside the real Naruto and Apacci while the three women were on their backs as the Narutos stare down at them.

Naruto held Apacci's hands as he thrust his penis inside her pussy, Apacci's eyes widen as she open her mouth but nothing came out. She felt him entering her with such force. Mila and Sun-Sung did the same thing as well. Clone or not they felt Naruto's penis enter them.

The real Naruto withdraw his penis slowly and thrust back inside Apacci's pussy. Apacci's breasts bounce with each thrust. She felt such a powerful thrust within her. Feeling the strong male hollow was marking her as his and while his clones was doing the same to her friends.

They were his females now. Much like how their Harribel-sama was, giving their bodies to him the Cero-Espada. Naruto felt Apacci wrapped her legs around his hips bringing him ever closer inside her. Naruto saw it in Apacci's eyes she wanted him and now she has him now. The sound of flesh clash drove the girls crazy. Their moans grew long and loud.

The bed rocked with force. Mila was enjoying her pussy being fucked by the clone of her hollow lord. Mila's large breasts bounce with each thrust. The clone Naruto smiled while looking down at her. He placed his mouth on her right breast and sucked on it while pounding his penis a way within her. Mila grabbed the clone's shoulder as she open her legs wider giving him the sign of give it his all. She was a lion and he was a fox. This lioness has claimed his fox as her mate.

While Sun-sung and the second Naruto clone switched into a different position. The clone was on the bottom while Sun-sung was riding on top. The clone grabbed a grip on Sun's ass. Though she wasn't big breasted like her friends. She had a wonderful big butt. The clone spanked her ass while she rode him. Sun-Sung felt his big cock rocking her pussy. Sun-Sung moan louder than her friends begging Naruto to fuck her more.

"Sun-sung you're so tight. You being a snake make your pussy ever tighter. You enjoy my cock don't you?" the clone slaps her ass once more while dirty talk to her.

"AH Naruto-sama. It so good I can't handle it anymore." Sun-sung moaned.

"Don't worry I'll be cumming soon." He gave a warning to Sun-sung.

"Its okay cum Naruto-sama, cum whatever you want." She said with a bit of a slutty tone.

"Look like Sun-sung got bit of a nympho side." Apacci chuckle while moaning.

"Look who's talking Apacci." Mila said.

"Can't blame a girl can't ya? I'm heaven oh yes, Naruto-sama give it to me. Make me cum!" Apacci moaned.

Suddenly Apacci felt Naruto's penis ram right in her womb touching her special spot within her womb. Apacci bite Naruto's left shoulder as she draw blood. Naruto bare his teeth as both she and Naruto came together. Both didn't dare to move as Naruto loaded his sperm into Apacci's womb.

Mila dig her nails into the Naruto clone's back upon reaching her orgasm, while Sun-Sung bit her bottom lip as felt Naruto's sperm came inside of her.

"I'M CUMMING! NARUTO-SAMA!" The three shouted together.

The Narutos shot a second load of sperm within the wombs of the three Hollow women. Once done the clones vanish. Naruto rolled off Apacci as each of the three women had their wombs completely filled with Naruto's sperm.

The three cuddle up to Naruto as they said together "Thank you Naruto-sama."

"No problem, you girls don't have a problem doing this every day I feel stress do you?" He asked them.

"You're Cero-Espada. You can do whatever you want. Harribel need her rest and we'll be help to fill in her spot." Mila rose said.

Suddenly a voice spoke "You girls barely touch what he can do to you."

"Harribel-sama!" The three shouted while blushing.

"Hey Harribel-chan. You just missed the fun." Naruto said with tired voice.

"Seem they gave you a work out." Harribel said while staring at her lover.

"Well I had to use my clones. It took a lot out of me. It's been awhile since I had to use my clones during sex."

"Yes, last time you told it me. It was with your old lover when you were alive." Harribel said while Naruto grinned.

"Yes that is true." He laughed "So what brings you here my lovely shark-hime?"

"It is Gin he wishes to see you. He has returned he has something you want he said." Harribel explained.

"Hmm interesting I wonder what he got for me." Naruto curiously wondered. Naruto got out of bed and quickly dressed up. He looked back at Mila, Apacci and Sun-sung and Harribel.

"Harribel don't be at the girls they want to give you a break. Beside their great in bed, not as great as you are but still their great. I would say Sun-sung is the freak in bed out of the three." He laughed.

"Naruto-sama," Sun-sung said while blushing.

"Sorry sorry just teasing," He smiled.

"Go before you tease them anymore." Harribel said while glaring at her lover.

"Right, right."

_'I wonder if Sensei is where Rangiku is?'_ Naruto as he left his bedroom.

As Naruto left his tower, Harribel looked at her girls "So? How was he to you?"

"He's a Sex-God!" they said while smiling.

Harribel sweatdrop _'I think Naruto over did it?'_

**Elsewhere:**

"You summon me Gin?" The Hollow asked the smiling Reaper.

"Oh yes, it seem our plan is working fine. And very soon you'll be able to see Rangiku-chan. But is there just one small little problem." Gin added which made the Uzumaki frown.

"And what is that?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Once Aizen gets what he wants there's gonna be a war between us and the soul reapers. He believes, so if that happen you will barely have a chance to see Rangiku-chan. So this might be the only chance you get to see her. I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto-kun." Gin said knowing the Hollow lord is unpleased.

"I wish to see her that is all. I care not for this war he has plan. I just want to see how my daughter is doing." He said with a frown.

"You will see her again I promise you." Gin said as he patted Naruto on his right shoulder.

"I believe you Gin." He smiled.

Suddenly Gin got could be possible be wonderful idea "But maybe there can be a way for you to see her before our final plan come into action."

"I'm listening." Naruto said.

Gin explained to Naruto lately there has been some unwanted guest who enter the soul society that they wish to save a friend of theirs from being killed. Naruto is interested so far, Gin explain to Naruto he can get Naruto in the soul society and see Rangiku but he gonna help these unwanted guest.

"Why do you want me to help them? I have no problem helping others. But why pick me to do the job?" Naruto asked.

"It's just Aizen-sama has great interests in the boy by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy is strong he want to save Rukia and so does his friends. The soul reapers are no match for you Naruto-kun but I believe it would be better if you hold back your strength when fighting them. I want you to keep an eye on them especially on Ichigo."

"So you're sending me there as a spy?" He left eyebrow rose.

"Yes that is the main point. Now listen this is what I want you to do and after that you can do whatever want just make sure to hide your power and your hollow form." Gin then whisper his plans he wanted Naruto to do once he's in the soul society.

After hearing the plan, Naruto nodded his head "It's gonna be hard to hide my power but I'll do it. And hiding my form will be easy I maybe dead but I am still Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konoha." The Uzumaki said with a wide smirk.

"Wonderful." Gin claps his hands while smiling as always.

"Stop smiling damn it you're giving me the creeps now." Naruto looked the other way.

Gin chuckled "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun I always wonder but never got the chance to ask you this." Gin said as his question got Naruto's attention.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Who was your former lover?" Gin asked.

Naruto sigh but smiled "I still love her til this day. Okay I'll tell you who she is. Her name is."

**Elsewhere in the Soul Society:**

"Unohana-sama!" Unohana Retsu looked to see her vice captain Isane called out to her. Unohana Retsu was within her alone. Unohana held what appears to be a headband as the headband had the symbol of Konoha on it.

"Yes Isane?" She asked.

"Kenpachi has been defeated by the enemy. He's in pretty bad shape." Isane informs Unohana.

"Oh my," Unohana said "Bring him in room 11 please."

"Yes Unohana-sama." Isane quickly left the room.

Unohana place the headband down on her table as she stood up as she sighed. She frowned at first but replace her frown with a smile "Another day of healing, right Naruto-kun?" she said to the headband. Unohana left her to room to heal the wounded while leaving behind the headband of her husband Naruto Uzumaki.

**End of chapter 10**

**Next Chapter-We meet again part IV**

**Hey everyone sorry for the big hold on this story. But I have brought you this new chapter, sorry if it seem short to you all. And also sorry if the lemon seems bit weak, I was kind of being lazy when doing it. Since I've never done a lemon with one man with more than two women before. So next time will be better lemon I promise.**

**Well things are coming close in as Naruto will finally meet Rangiku in the next chapter.**

**I really don't have much to say right now so well see you all in the next update. I will update quicker now since Naruto will be in the soul society.**

**Later everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Naruto series or Bleach series…yay-wave a little flag**

**Chapter XI-We Meet Again part IV**

**Soul Society:**

The place where good souls go to after they meet their ultimate end in life. Protected by the being known as Soul Reaper who ensure justice and peace for the souls who lived here, in this realm of the dead.

It was night time as few of the souls who lived were at rest.

"So this is the Soul Society?" Naruto said while sitting on top of a rooftop. Gin stood beside as they enter the realm of the dead. Naruto had changed his appearance to keep his power and who he was a secret from all.

Naruto's hair was long and red but stopped at his shoulders. His eyes were light purple. He wore the stander outfit of the Soul Reapers. Naruto carried his Zanpakuto **Rudra**.

"Nice form you decide to use Naruto-kun. You sure no one will discover you?" Gin asked.

Naruto looked at himself while using his sword as a mirror "I'm fine, this form will do. It will dispel when and where I want too. Beside red hair kind of fit me no?" The Hollow chuckled.

"Whatever suits your taste but I say add a little yellow. Anyway I must hurry before anyone notice I'm gone. I'll see you later." Gin took off leaving Naruto be.

"No problem in the meantime I got a job to do." Naruto cracked his neck as he stood. Naruto jumped from one rooftop to the next in a single jump to the next. Naruto's red hair changed to a slight mix of yellow making half of his hair turned orange. Naruto had long orange hair now.

'_Rangiku, I'm coming for ya kid.'_ Naruto had shown his infamous true grin. He couldn't believe it after all of these years he was here. He was finally here in the very place all of his love ones now live. Naruto wonder if Rangiku was here then just maybe just maybe his parents would be as well as Tsunade-Baa-chan, Jiraiya and maybe her. His beloved wife his love he lost so long ago.

After few minutes of traveling by rooftops Naruto made a sudden stop. Naruto felt something unusually in the air. He couldn't be sure what it was. But it felt off like it doesn't belong here.

Naruto closed his eyes and held out his right hand above his head. Naruto focus his energy finding to find where this was coming from. Naruto felt it was something from underneath whatever it was. It was traveling by underground. Naruto almost had a perfect knowledge what it was. However Naruto opened his eyes and sighed "It's gone. Whatever it was it was close by. Whatever it's not of my business I'll just leave it in their hands to take care of."

Unknowing it was he just missed a perfect chance meeting the target he was send here to find. But that would be wait as Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki fated meeting will have to wait…for now.

'_That smell,'_ Naruto took a heavy sniff of the air. Using his ability to track down people he had gain this ability when he first use Kurama's chakra but now since he and Juubi were one being now. Naruto felt a familiar aura nearby.

He knew who this aura belong too.

"Fourth Division HQ huh?" Naruto travel to what appears to be HQ of a division of fourth. Naruto didn't know anything about the Soul Society he never been there and when he asked about it. Gin always told him you'll see it with your own eyes.

Suddenly Naruto saw someone leaving the building. Naruto was careful not to get caught. Naruto's eyes widen upon who he saw was leaving the building.

'_So she lives here?_' He thought.

Retsu Unohana the Captain of Fourth Division. It has been over six hundred years possible even more. But to Naruto was an eternity since his eyes last saw her unmatched beauty. Naruto's heart ached when he saw her leaving the building.

'_I love you…I still love you my wife. I have never forgotten you. And I hoped you hadn't forgotten me as well my love.'_ He said as he watched her walked away.

Naruto took a deep breath and whisper something as he just blew his lips. Naruto turned away and again travel by rooftop jumps once again. He would meet her again but not right now, the time wasn't right just yet.

Retsu Unohana was returning to her home. There wasn't much she can do long as there was the ryoko that was still running around throughout the Soul Society as more wounded but not seriously wounded soul reapers would be send to Retsu and her squad.

Suddenly while walking home Retsu felt a gentle blow of the wind passing by her.

Retsu's eyes widen as she looked back to see who was there? There was nobody there. She thought she heard there was something behind her. The voice was very familiar to her ears, the voice she heard just now she hasn't heard for so long. It was odd she heard it called her by a nickname but only one person ever called her that, her husband she still love til this day.

Retsu looked up at the night clear skies _'Was that you…my love?'_ She thought.

Naruto once again stopped he wasn't getting anywhere. Everything was so quiet everything here looked so peacefully. If Retsu was here then why wasn't he brought here? Why didn't he ended up with his friends, love ones and family?

Naruto's thoughts only brought pain as he felt it like a knife to the heart. Naruto's bare his teeth for a moment before he sighed as he quickly calm down. Naruto looked up at the skies of this heavenly place. This place had a Moon much like the Hollow world. But this moon was so close to that of the moon of earth.

Naruto stared at the large size full moon. Naruto started it for a moment.

"_**You know we don't belong here."**_ Juubi's voice was heard.

"I know, but still." He said with a frown.

"_**Just let it go Naruto. Your fate was chosen differently everyone is. Destiny is unkind even in the afterlife. You are good you have the purest heart of any mortal I have ever seen. And yet you ended up in the world of Hollows. Let it go Naruto, thinking about it will only make it even worst."**_ Juubi's words were cold but true. He needed to let it go the pain of not being accepted here. He was Cero-Espada he was no longer human but he was still Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm not leaving until I see her until I see my daughter again." He smirked at the full moon.

"_**On that we agree."**_

Suddenly Naruto saw a wave of energy being launch at him. Naruto blocked the wave blast with his right hand. Naruto saw from down below a small group of soul reapers. Naruto jumped down joining them.

"Hey what's the big deal? I'm one of you guys." Naruto inform the soul reapers. But they just stared at Naruto as they withdraw their blades.

"Really?" Naruto said with a disappointed look on his face.

"The enemy is human with soul reapers powers he's not alone there three other human beings with him as well. The fake soul reaper has orange hair, the same kind of orange you have." One of the soul reapers was kind enough to tell Naruto this.

'_Shit, this is a bad start.'_ He thought _'I better take care of these guys first then escape while I can and change my look.'_

"Bah you guys aren't hardly worth drawing my blade on." Naruto laughed as he provokes the group of soul reapers.

"Why you!" One of the soul reapers ran towards Naruto and just as he was about to strike Naruto in one quick white flash. The soul reaper was on the ground. There weren't blood on the floor but Naruto's right hand was slightly covered in blood.

"Don't worry he's not dead. I just strike him with my light attacks. You guys are really weak if you bleed from a flash punch." Naruto again laughed.

The rest of the soul reapers ran towards Naruto, hoping to get a lucky strike. But however not one was able to touch Naruto at all. All five of them lay down on the floor. Blood drip from Naruto's fingers. Naruto wave his right hand shaking the blood off his fingers.

"Hey I hear a scream." A nearby voice said. Naruto hail ass before anymore came around.

Once he escaped. Naruto changed his appearance. His hair was now red but his eyes color were still the same as before. Naruto decide traveling by night seem a bit risky as there were a lot of soul reapers on foot running around.

But he needed a place to crash for the moment. Just wasn't sure where the best place to hide was.

'_Rangiku where are you?'_

The Hollow Uzumaki found a nearby storage building. Naruto looked around the place to see if there was anyone inside the place. There wasn't a single soul within the place. The storage building was any normal storage building holding food, clothes and other items for anyone for their needs.

Naruto sat down on the floor and decide to use this time to focus on the location of the people he was send here to find and his other mission task he was given by Gin.

'_Gin said that this Ichigo's doesn't much of a strong spiritual energy like the others. So if I focus on the weakest one or the one close to the one of a human maybe I can find him and his friends.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto sighed as he focuses his spiritual energy on finding his target.

'_Where are you?_' Naruto's chakra leaked out like along arrow searching through every corner as each chakra arrow slip up into another. Naruto felt a weak spiritual just like before he felt it coming from underground yes there it was underground.

Naruto shot open his eyes _'Found you.'_

'_But why is Aizen interesting in this human? It makes me wonder if he's planning something. I hope he's not trying double cross us.'_

"_Remember Naruto don't always believe the person you see before you is weak. You cannot judge a person's true strength by their appearance or chakra. You judge their reason for fighting their reason to exist their reason to have that soul. Remember this, my young student for in the future I believe this will be useful to you." _Remembering the words of his sensei, Naruto smiled.

"Sensei you have no idea how much your wisdom can be so helpful." He chuckled.

"Underground that's where I will find them." Naruto left the storage building as he looked around for a way to enter the underground floors of this place. He could easily blast a hole or dig his way but that will draw a lot of attention.

But before Naruto got the caught he felt a nearby energy but this energy was fading little by little. But he also felt Gin's energy was there at the same location. Did Gin get caught? Naruto turned away and decide check this out first before search for his first targets.

Naruto arrive on scene on top of a flat roof of a building. Gin's presence still float around this area. However Naruto spotted a person on the floor. The person was a young black hair girl. Naruto went over to the young girl's side to check on her. Naruto touch her left shoulder as there was blood. She was wounded but by whom he wasn't sure.

Suddenly Naruto heard Gin's voice "Ah Naruto-kun just in time. Look there's a small little favor I need you to take care of."

"Gin did you do this?" Naruto while glaring at him.

Gin put his hands in front as he explain "I had to protect myself, she won't die the wound isn't too deep. Anyway would you kindly take care of the blue dragon he should be here any moment now, later Naruto-kun," Gin chuckled.

"Gin hey wait Damnit!" But the smiling reaper vanished quickly. Naruto withdraw his sword in anger.

"Momo!" A voice grasp.

'_Aw shit.'_ Naruto thought _'Damn it Gin got me cleaning up your mess.'_

Naruto looked over his right shoulder to see two Soul Reapers standing six feet from where the Uzumaki stand. Naruto placed his blooded hand on his sword as he played the role of playing Gin's clean up.

Naruto changed his behavior to a bit of an asshole type. Naruto stare at the two Soul Reapers. Naruto knew one of them was a Captain he's been hanging with Gin to know that. It was a woman and a young boy. The young boy had white hair with blue eyes wearing the captain's coat as he had mark of Tenth on his coat.

Naruto focus his stare on the woman rather than the young captain. It wasn't the woman's busty beautiful that caught Naruto's attention. It was her eyes, her blue eyes and her orange beautiful long hair.

'_She looks oddly familiar I know her from somewhere.'_ The Uzumaki thought.

"You…did you do this?" The young captain asked Naruto.

"Yes, she was in my way. She said about finding a guy name Gin." Naruto lied to the young captain.

The young captain known as Hitsugaya bare his teeth in anger as his vice-captain Rangiku stood by his side. Naruto didn't care he anger the young captain. He focus on the woman the most. He know he seen her somewhere before but he didn't know where. It kept hitting him again and again _'I know her, I know her, I know her, I know her.'_

Hitsugaya dashed toward Naruto as Naruto didn't pay attention to his attack. Naruto dodged the sword slash with one side step. Hitsugaya's eyes widen how quick Naruto dodged his attack.

Hitsugaya slash at Naruto again but this time Naruto ducked. He counter as he kicked Hitsugaya away from him.

"You'll pay for what you did to Momo." The Captain growled.

"Do I look like I care about what you say? Your little girlfriend was in my way so I cut her down. She was wide open an easy target. All easy targets can be cut down with no problem." Naruto spoke with lies but good lies to make Hitsugaya angry.

Hitsugaya slash the floor as a piece of wood flew towards Naruto. Naruto blocked the flying wood with his right hand. Naruto had his guard down just for a moment. Hitsugaya impale Naruto in the right shoulder.

Naruto bare his teeth it has been awhile since he felt a sword impale him he has forgotten the pain of being stabbed. Naruto grabbed Hitsugaya by his hair and toss him towards Rangiku as she caught her young Captain.

"I forgot how much of a bitch being stab can be." He said. But his stab wound quickly healed.

"What is your name?" Naruto said.

"Captain of Tenth Division Hitsugaya Toushirou. You have marked your grave the moment you made Hinamori bleed." Hitsugaya's spiritual energy suddenly rose as water appeared from nowhere. The water surrounds him as it quickly frozen upon taking the form of a dragon. With a quick slash the frost dragon flew towards Naruto.

Naruto dodge the ice dragon's attack _'Now I see why Gin said the blue dragon. He got ice but I got something to counter that just fine.'_ Naruto grew a cocky smirk.

"Is that it? Just a little frost dragon? You're a Captain aren't you?" Naruto laughed.

"He must be one of the enemies allies. There been rumors of them stealing soul reapers clothes to fit in." Hitsugaya said as Rangiku nodded.

"Be careful Captain." She said.

"Right," The Captain nodded.

Hitsugaya summon his frost dragon downward towards Naruto. Naruto was ready to dodge his dragon like before. However a chain suddenly wrapped around Naruto's arms as it held him in place.

"What the hell?" He struggle.

The frost dragon came down striking Naruto head first as he froze the Uzumaki in ice.

"Got him maybe when he unfreeze he can answer some questions." Hitsugaya smiled.

"How about now?" Naruto's voice was heard.

"What?" Hitsugaya gasp.

The ice was shatter as Naruto was shown completely unharmed.

"How did you escape?!" The young Captain asked the Uzumaki.

"Easy with fire kid." Naruto gave Hitsugaya the middle finger as an orange flame appears above it.

"You bastard." Hitsugaya bare his teeth.

"I'm really not in the mood to be babysitting a little brat you. Why go and take your girlfriend with you if you're not gonna give me a serious fight." Naruto yawn afterwards.

"I'll show you serious!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"A bit too late don't ya think?" Rangiku and Hitsugaya gasp as they heard Naruto's voice behind them. Naruto kicked Rangiku in the stomach forcing her to back off.

Naruto quickly balled up his fists and strike Hitsugaya in the stomach with his left fist then strike his stomach again with the right fist. As Naruto then strike Hitsugaya's chin with his left fist as he uppercut the young Captain in the end.

Rangiku gasp in horror of what she saw as Hitsugaya slowly flew in the air for a moment before he'd crash down near the girl who was named Momo. Naruto was about to walk over to Hitsugaya and finish him or so Rangiku thought.

"Stop right there!" Rangiku shout.

Naruto stop as she shouted. Naruto looked over his left shoulder as he glared at her. Rangiku glare at Naruto with angry eyes.

"That move you did. Where did you learn it from?" She asked.

"Why bother asking? I'll finish you off before you get the chance to strike." He laughed but Rangiku's glare made him stop as he soon sighed "If you must know just a few fighting style I picked up few hundred years ago and one attack called the Rasengan. You can't believe how many time that Rasengan make my life so much easy in fight, gaining money and so many other stuff. Beside what do you know of that fighting style?" Naruto looked away.

"Because my father taught me that very same style. I will not stand if someone rotten as you uses it." Rangiku growled.

A small smirk came across Naruto's face _'Is she her my Rangiku? No I have to see for myself asking her name won't help I have to see yes. Yes that's it yes.'_

Naruto turned around while looking at Rangiku "What is your name woman? I would like to know the name of my enemies before I fight them." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

"A gentleman should introduce himself first before a lady if you have any manners jerk." Rangiku spoke as she frown, Naruto wasn't gonna just give up just he was just yet.

"I have no name for I alone shall masters the art of the fist. If you're wondering who I am with. I am with no one I am not a soul reaper nor am I the enemy your allies are looking for. I only desire one thing, to test my strength against all those who stay in my way. Now I ask you again what your name woman is." Naruto had a serious look on his face as he waited.

"My name," Rangiku paused for a moment but soon her eyes were filled with such anger. Naruto could see it such anger build up within her. Was it because he was using the same fighting style he taught so many years ago the teachings of her grandfather or was it because my style reminded her of him Naruto wonder.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto Uzumaki! Heir of the Uzumaki clan daughter of Konoha greatest leader and Hokage! You will **NOT** bring shame to my father's teachings. I will make you pay!" Rangiku place her hands together for a moment she had her left hand near close to her chain and her right hand was near her large breasts entering her family fighting style.

"What's this? You do not draw your sword?" He raises his left eyebrow.

"I don't need my sword to defeat you." She told him.

'_Yes, that's the style. Yes Rangiku yes, so it is you! Oh my god you have grown. You are no longer a beautiful rose. You are something much greater. But now isn't the time being fatherly. I am sorry this has to come to this Rangiku, but this may be the only chance I get to see you. And I want to see how far you have grown not just by your appearance but by your power.'_

"_**If she can survive a fight with you there is no doubt she has become your successor. Your daughter is pissed Naruto and she is going to kick your ass."**_ Juubi chuckled.

'_We'll see Juubi we'll see. If that does happen than you were right. If she wins maybe she can handle a piece of our power as a gift.'_

"Ha you think your words scare me little girl?" Rangiku growled at Naruto.

"When I'm done with you, your soul will be begging for mercy." Rangiku tighten her fists.

"Your fists are nothing but small paws compare to mine. Little girl I shall teach you the true meaning of this fighting style. Show me what an Uzumaki can do. I won't hold back just because your woman." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up and fight!" Rangiku yelled.

Naruto smiled as his aura suddenly changed. Rangiku could see his spiritual energy. It was a dark energy it let a foul chill down Rangiku's spine _'This…murderous feeling the blood lust for death. Just like when Grandfather and father fought that day. Whoever he is I have to stop him I won't have my family teaching be uses like this.'_

"**MY FISTS BLEEDS DEATH!" **Naruto charge at his daughter as Rangiku charge at the enemy she see before her very eyes. It has been years since she has fought anyone or even the fact of using her Uzumaki abilities. Today is the day Rangiku must prove herself as the daughter of a hero.

The sound of fist clashing was heard in the background follow by the sound one's fist clash with one's face.

**To be continued**

**Well this is the moment you all have been waiting for. Well kind of, Rangiku has no idea the man she's about to face is her own beloved adopted father. Will Naruto truly hold back his punches or will he push his little Rangiku to her limits? And also the reason why Naruto took out Hitsugaya so easily was because he had the element of surprise that is all. Naruto won't be broken in this story. Naruto is strong a bit insanely strong but he isn't OP (Overpowered if you were wondering)**

**And no the Uzumaki fighting style isn't just few move from SF, they have tons of fighting style and abilities, Naruto was using one form of it. In the next chapter you will see what they truly hold the move Rangiku's will be original and some from Naruto's handbook of his teachings.**

**Also I told ya I was gonna update soon a little sooner than I thought but hey I kept my promise didn't I? :D**

**Later everyone ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Naruto series or Bleach series…yay-wave a little flag**

**Chapter XII-We Meet Again Part V-Heir of Uzumaki**

**Hundreds of Years Ago: **

"Ha-ha you can do better than that boy." Augus laughed.

Naruto down on his knees, while bleeding from his mouth, Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Sensei it's the morning we have only begun." The Uzumaki smirked.

Augus nodded "Yes it has." Augus cracked his neck a bit.

"Alright son now for this one to work you'll have to focus with all of your might. You've begged me to teach this and so I shall." Augus frowned.

"Remember do not give in the Dark Hado its power is wicked and can turn even the purest mind into a mindless killing machine only few can handle its dark power and turn it into a weapon." Augus warns Naruto.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto stood up, ready to train once again.

Rangiku watched her adopted father and grandfather fight one another like they have been doing for the past few months. But this fight was different. Telling Rangiku to watch from a far only means one thing the fight right here was serious and Rangiku would only get in the way.

Naruto felt the Dark Hado powers flow through within his body. Naruto felt wonderful as the dark power gave his appearance a bit of charge. His hair slightly turned red as his eyes were Kurama's eyes. His whisker looked darker as if he was using Kurama's powers.

"Ah now this is more like it." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto what did I told you!" Augus yelled at his young Student.

"Sensei relax I'm in control. Ah this power feels so good." Naruto's smile looked evil.

Augus growled at his young student. Naruto was foolish enough to easily give in the power that he was using now.

"Sensei how about you and I fight for real for once? I want to test what this power holds." Naruto's fists tighten as Augus knew this feeling coming from Naruto's aura. It leaks with murderous thoughts. Naruto's eyes had the eyes of a killer.

But Augus smiled as he soon laughed. Naruto looked confuse for a moment.

"Fine if you want a fight then I shall give it to you. But since this is a real fight then there is no reason to hold fight is there?" Augus laughed again.

Augus looked over at Rangiku.

"Rangiku stay where you are honey. Grandpa and daddy is about to fight for real." He warned his granddaughter.

"But Grandpa you said you and daddy will never actually fight. You said if that happens then daddy or you will die." Rangiku said with a big frown.

Augus sighed as he nodded.

"Rangiku, one day you too will understand what must be done. Don't worry no one will die today. You have my word." Augus said while smiling at his cute granddaughter.

Naruto looked at his adopted daughter. When she looked at him, Naruto saw fear in Rangiku's blue eyes. Naruto looked away.

"Rangiku don't be afraid of daddy. Never be afraid. Never show the sign of fear. Promise daddy ok?" He said as Rangiku nodded her head as Rangiku put on her brave face.

"That's my girl." Naruto smiled.

Augus and Naruto ran towards one another while yelling. Everything turned white as the sound of fist clashed was heard as well as someone being punched in the face.

**"MESSATSU!"**

**End of Flash Back:**

Naruto was surprise by the event so far. He has met his beautiful adopted daughter who was now a full grown beautiful woman. Who was now a Soul Reaper the only problem was he was the enemy to her eyes as much as he wanted to hug her and be welcome back in her life. He wanted to test her test her abilities so see how far has she come from a little girl to the beautiful woman he sees before him.

But there was one thing Naruto was proud of Rangiku. She can throw one mean punch. Naruto felt his nose broke upon a single punch from her. Rangiku caught Naruto's fist before it reached her face.

Naruto backed away while acting he was in pain but he healed his wound.

"Fuck that hurt." He cursed.

"Yeah I got plenty of more." Rangiku was so ready to beat the bastard's ass.

"Spin kick!" Naruto perform a midair spin kick but Rangiku blocked it with her arms. Rangiku grabbed Naruto's right leg and bash him to the ground while Naruto on the ground Rangiku smashed her right fist into his face twice.

Naruto kicked Rangiku in the stomach. While holding her stomach, he grabbed her by the head and kneed her in the face.

"Ah my nose that hurt." Rangiku rubbed her nose.

"Aw what wrong? Did I hurt your pretty nose? Do you need your daddy or mommy to kiss it for you?" He mocked his daughter.

"This is nothing." She growl.

'_Good she's tough.'_ He thought.

'_**Give her some credit she's your heir. She has to be tough. You and her grandfather trained her. Hell I bet she fought some battles.'**_ Juubi thought.

'_I know I am glad she didn't soften up even in death.'_ He smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking how a busty babe like you can fight so well." He laughed.

"Leave my breasts out of this." She yelled while blushing.

Naruto jumped into the air and perform a drive kick but Rangiku grabbed Naruto's drive kick and absorb the force and release it into punch which she deliver into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widen as the counter surprise Naruto.

Naruto flew about seven feet and fell down hard on the rooftop.

'_Damn that hurt. So she got new move. Good, good, good Rangiku. I didn't even teach her that one. Ah Rangiku your doing great honey.'_ He was proud of his daughter so far.

Rangiku ran over to Naruto just as Naruto got up from the floor. He back flipped away before Rangiku put down her right foot down on him. Rangiku was serious she was wanted to dispose of the bastard. Naruto saw it in her blue eyes lots of anger.

Naruto again back flip away from Rangiku as he could feel it more Soul Reapers were coming. He believed they felt his spiritual energy as it clashes with Rangiku's.

"Your friends are coming. This will spoil our fun. If you wish to proven yourself as the true heir of Uzumaki follow me to a perfect battle ground." He laughed. With that said and done Naruto took off in a hurry.

"No! Wait GET BACK HERE!" Rangiku cached after the red haired man. Rangiku was so angry she didn't know who the hell this man was but all she knew was. He was using her family martial arts for his own gain. Rangiku would end his foolish game tonight.

Naruto looked while running to the location seeing Rangiku was catching up with him.

"She's fast. Guess my ninja training for her did come in handy? Time to test how fast she is." He said to himself. Naruto move a quick right at a corner. Just as Rangiku made that right corner she gasp as Naruto stood up waiting for her as he touched her breasts when he did he send a powerful force that pushed her away.

Rangiku use her sword as a hook to slow her down. Rangiku shook her head and saw Naruto was on the move again. Rangiku growl angrily. Her feet glowed light blue as she pump chakra into her feet. Rangiku took off like a jet chasing down her target.

Naruto looked over his right shoulder and saw Rangiku right on his tail. Surprise again by her speed. Naruto kept on smiling more and more Rangiku made her father proud.

"Your fast but can you keep up?" He asked her.

Naruto stomp his right foot down and when he took out off he spoke.

"Renpuuken!" A wave of energy shot from Naruto's right foot which was send towards Rangiku. She dodged it with ease but however Naruto decide to make it difficult for her now. Now every time he took a step he launched a Renpuuken at her.

Rangiku dodged each one left to right but while doing so trying to keep up with Naruto.

"Renpuuken, Renpuuken, Renpuuken!" Naruto said over and over again.

'_Almost there.'_ Rangiku thought while dodging Naruto's Renpuukens.

But suddenly Naruto grinned as the two just about to enter the forest area. They have left the city part of the Soul Society.

"**DOUBLE RENPUUKEN!"** Naruto launched. Rangiku got hit by the double Renpuuken a very sneaky move. Rangiku quickly shortly after but lost Naruto in the forest.

Soon Rangiku made it out of the forest and into another area of the Soul Society they still was within the forest area but there was a lake now.

"This is good area to fight." Naruto had his back turn while looking up at the moon. The moon shines its light down upon the open area the two were in.

"Enough time to end this." Rangiku's spiritual energy raise. Naruto turned around and stare at his daughter. Seeing Rangiku's chakra was showing. Her eyes glow there was such strength within them as well as anger.

"Come at me…Rangiku." He said with open arms. Rangiku threw her punches at Naruto. He dodged every one of them. He counters Rangiku's attack with a simple headbutt. But Rangiku didn't back down. She grabbed Naruto by his head and headbutt him right back.

'_What?'_ His eyes widen. Rangiku's headbutt was stronger than his. Naruto felt blood dripping down his face. Seeing such strength such powerful strength flowing within his daughter. She was more powerful then she was earlier. What has brought of this change Naruto wonder?

Was this Rangiku's true strength or was this the power of anger?

"Die!" Rangiku threw her right fist. But as it was about to clash with Naruto's face. He grabbed her fist. Naruto's eyes stared into Rangiku's.

"No child I shall not." He kneed her in the stomach. Naruto roundhouse kicked his daughter in the face. Rangiku rounded in the air two times before she crash into a tree. Rangiku spit blood from her mouth. Rangiku's body was in pain this man was stronger than her but she didn't care at all. She was fixed on defeating him.

Rangiku got up and again tried to punch him in the face. But he blocked her fist and counter with his own. Rangiku felt Naruto's strength as his fist clash with her face. Rangiku felt such a familiar energy from his fist.

Naruto taught Rangiku when she was little. During a fight you can always speak with a person in battle with their fists. Words alone in battle will not help you understand them or make them understand you. But speaking with your fist will.

Rangiku felt his fist speak to her. Again and again Rangiku was punched in the face by Naruto. Naruto told her to back down but she didn't like to him. She listens to his fists. She felt them speak to her. She felt nothing but guilt and sorrow as if he was telling her to forgive him.

"**Dragon's kick!"** Rangiku back flip as the end of her feet strike Naruto's face. Naruto felt a powerful force strike him in the face. Naruto was knocked off his feet quickly. Naruto cough up blood but shook his head. He was enjoying this very much. He wanted to see Rangiku full strength.

But suddenly Rangiku saw Naruto vanished before her eyes. She looked to her right and left and behind to see where he did he gone? Rangiku looked upward and saw Naruto in the air as he brought down his right hand as he was about karate chop her in half. Rangiku dodged out of Naruto's way.

Naruto's chop strike the ground as explode with such force. Rangiku had to admit it she was having fun. She was fighting for her life but deep down in her heart. She was happy because she was fighting someone on her level of fighting.

Naruto held his right hand in the air as beam of purple energy bust from his hands as it targeted Rangiku.

"Playtime is over. GIVE ME POWER! **Destruction ray**!" He yelled.

Rangiku dodged Naruto's deadly ray attacks and try to get close enough to him. Rangiku grabbed Naruto by his head and smash his face to her large breasts. Naruto was blushing like hell being surprise by his daughter by such an attack.

"I hope you got a good look because it's gonna be your last!" She pushed Naruto away from her. Naruto saw Rangiku's fist glow bright blue as just as she about to strike Naruto's body. Naruto surprise her with another ray attack that forces her to keep away from her.

"**FATAL RAY**!" He yelled. Naruto however aimed his right hand at Rangiku as red energy ball shot from his right palm. Rangiku used the trees to shield herself from Naruto's second ray attack.

Naruto laughed but he stopped as Rangiku peeked from a tree. She listens to what Naruto had to say to her.

"You've done well so far. But Rangiku do you know all of your father's abilities?" Naruto laughed like a villain.

"I have others beside my father's!" She yelled.

"Come on out and lets play some more." He smiled.

"Like I had time to mess around with an asshole like you?" She smiled.

Naruto cross his chest with his arms and call upon his power and let out a howling roar as his power raise to a nightmarish level. Rangiku felt his spiritual energy became even more terrifying. Rangiku felt a familiar feeling coming from his terrifying power.

'_It's terrifying but not close to his.'_ She thought _'Who he is? And where did he learn those attacks? Only Grandpa taught father those moves. And some aren't even the ones grandpa taught father. What's going on here?'_

Rangiku came out from hiding and faced her foe.

"Ah yes this is more like." Naruto laughed evilly.

Rangiku just smirked and even laughed at Naruto.

"You call that power? Please you're just a power hungry brat. Come on you bastard!" She yelled.

"**MESSATSU!"** Naruto shouted.

Naruto had after shadows images of himself following him. His goal was to grab Rangiku and end it with one grab. Rangiku knew right away what Naruto was trying to do. Rangiku raise her hands in the air.

'_She gonna do the __**Raging Storm**__? She better be quick or this is the end kid.'_ Naruto thought.

Just before Naruto had even a chance of grabbing Rangiku by her shoulders. The skies were clear as the night but yet the sound of thunder was heard. Naruto stopped for a second as his eyes widen for what is about to come.

"**THUNDER BREAK!"** Rangiku shouted as she brought her arms down as a bolt of Lightning came from the sky striking Naruto where he stood.

"**GAHHHHHH!"** Naruto screamed.

Naruto fell to his knees after being strike by lightning. Rangiku was panting she hoped that was enough to defeat or least stopped him.

'_Is it done?'_ she thought.

'_Rangiku…why are you holding back your attacks!? I know you have more to show but why don't you show me more. Show me what I taught you, what you taught yourself.'_ Naruto's thoughts were.

But however, Naruto was tougher than he looks.

"Lightning huh? Sorry to bust your bubble but I've been hit with lightning too many times THAT WON'T WORK ON ME! If you won't stay down then maybe this will!" Naruto punched Rangiku in the stomach with his left and soon after with his fist. Rangiku spat out blood and spit. Naruto's third punch strikes her in the stomach but this time it was harder than his normal punches. Rangiku's mouth open hang out as she cried in pain.

Naruto flew upward into the air about one hundred feet while still having his fist still punched in Rangiku's stomach. Soon Naruto ripped his fist from Rangiku's stomach. The front part of Rangiku's uniform ripped exposing her nude chest. Rangiku floated in midair for a moment.

Naruto held his right hand in the air as he gathers energy into his right palm. Rangiku watched Naruto above her form that energy. It was the Rasengan Naruto's family infamous move. Rangiku refuse to give up now beaten and bleeding she wasn't going to give up.

"**THIS IS THE END!"** Naruto shouted as he brought his right hand down. As he about to strike her with the Rasengan. Rangiku grabbed Naruto's right arm and broke it with a single punch. Rangiku grabbed Naruto from behind and brought her left leg down on Naruto's back.

As the two flew down together Rangiku's left leg was still strike bury deep in Naruto's back. As soon as Naruto crash to the ground the loud sound of rumble was heard. It shook the ground follow by the sound of Naruto's screams of pain.

Rangiku broke his back with a one hundred foot drop with a Heaven's Kick of Pain to the back. Naruto couldn't believe it how powerful Rangiku has become. Naruto was in serious trouble now.

Rangiku kept her foot in place as Naruto thought it was over. But however and unlucky for him it was. Rangiku pushed her foot down farer into Naruto's back as a giant hole was made in seconds.

The hole was about sixteen feet deep. Rangiku jumped out of the hole. Rangiku looked down at Naruto's still body she had a feeling he was hurt but that attack alone wasn't enough. She had to make sure.

"**DRAGON'S THUNDER!"** The blue bolt of lightning came down striking Naruto down within the hole. Rangiku turned around tired she was, but she did it she finished off the bastard who stole her family's teachings.

But however Naruto came out of the hole. His body healed some of the damage Rangiku has done to him. Naruto admitted it he was surprise by Rangiku's ability to counter and strike with powerful moves that he has never taught her. He didn't teach her Heaven's Kick of Pain.

'_Baa-chan she had to be the one who taught her. Damn she fucked my back. Gonna take a while to fully heal that. But I can move.'_ He thought.

"That…was nothing. You're still weak. You aren't worthy." He told her.

"I am…worthy unlike you…" Rangiku was panting.

"Die!" Naruto ran towards Rangiku. Rangiku put all of her strength into that kick she was tired. But she had to finish this man off now or she'll never get the chance to see her father again.

"Give up and die!" He roared.

Suddenly Rangiku chuckled. Her chuckled became laughter. Naruto was close to her. He was about to ram his left fist into Rangiku's chest. But Rangiku held her left hand out as she summoned ball of white energy. Just before Naruto even had a chance to end Rangiku's life Rangiku stabbed Naruto right in the chest with the very attack she learned from her father.

Naruto gasp deeply as blood drips from his mouth. Naruto looked at Rangiku's eyes. Her eyes were angry. Naruto knew right away why her eyes were angry it wasn't because some guy was stealing her family art of fighting.

The hundreds of years of anger, hatred and sorrow as he never did come back to her, he never kept his promise. That promise never came to truth. And she hated him for that. She hatred her father she hate him. She hates Naruto.

"Rasengan," Rangiku said coldly.

A bust of wind energy bust out from Naruto's back it didn't make a hole but the energy bust through his body. Much as the originally Rasengan was.

"Rangiku Uzumaki…huh" He spoke her name the name her father given her. Rangiku was confuses now why she felt she was covered in guilt and sorrow?

"Do you hate me? Do you hate your father?" He asked her. Rangiku saw the red haired man slowly transforms into the man she had longed for. Rangiku shook her head as she didn't believe what she saw. No she told herself. Naruto smiled at his Rangiku. Rangiku's tears ran down her face. As Naruto fell to his knees, Rangiku caught him. His blood was covered her skin and clothes. There was so much blood.

"I…I…Father…why?" She asked him. She felt betray. He could have hugged her or tell him who he was. But he choose to battle her and yet here and now he just smiled as Rangiku's tears touched his face.

"You did good kid. You made me proud. You are indeed the true heir of my legacy. You are a true Uzumaki. Rangiku I am proud to have you as my daughter." He told his daughter.

"You…you…idiot. Do know how long I waited for this day? The day I get to see my father again! And what's the first thing he does is challenge me to a fight only to die in my arms. I…I…I…" Rangiku cried.

"Say it Rangiku say it. I know I deserve to hear those words. I know I wasn't a good father. Though I died as a hero but I failed as a father. Say it Rangiku say it." He waited for his Rangiku to tell him the words he wanted to hear.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried.

Naruto heard her again and again how she hated him. Asking him he wasn't sure in the Soul Society she told him how much she missed him. How much his parents missed him as well as those of Konoha who still lives here.

"Father please don't leave me again please. I missed you so much. Please don't go." She begged him.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed Rangiku on her forehead.

"Hime-chan do you think I wanted to leave my family again. No Rangiku I'm not leaving you. But your attack did hurt me a lot but not enough to kill me. You were holding back, now what did I tell you about holding back?"Naruto laughed weakly "I need a place to rest. Just promise not to tell a soul about this…" Naruto passed out from his wounds.

'_**Naruto are you alright? You got to admit it she did beat your ass.' **_Juubi laughed.

'_True but she was holding back and so was I. I was only playing around. But there were moments I was serious and I believed she was too. Damn she really did a number on me with that Heaven's kick. I think she really did break my back. I'm so lucky I have you.'_

'_**Yeah if you didn't you would have been dead. And I mean the serious dead. You've trained her well Naruto. You should be proud of her.'**_

'_Ha-ha-ha-ha who said I wasn't? I will challenge her again but not any time soon. I wonder if she met a nice boy yet? If she did I wonder if he's strong enough to protect my hime-chan.'_

'_**Ha-ha-ha knowing you he'll have to either beat an army or cut a planet in half if he has a chance in Hell of marrying Rangiku.'**_

'_Hey I'll give him a fair chance doesn't have to be a difficult one.'_

'_**Yeah right, Naruto you made a waterfall with your Rasengan. You stopped an army with ten percent of my power. YOU CHOP A FUCKING ISLAND IN HALF ON YOUR FIRST TRY!'**_

'_One the people of the land of Grass was short on water and two I didn't want a second war to come. And three that was AFTER sensei's training. How was I supposes to know if I had wind with my fist it will cut a whole island in half. Beside it stopped the volcano.'_

'_**Stopped it? YOU KILLED IT!'**_

'_Ah quit bitching will ya? Sensei training made me really strong. Sensei was way stronger than me'_

'_**Yet who won that fight that day?'**_

'…_.'_

'_**I'm sorry.'**_

"_No it's fine. Rangiku doesn't remember what that day she lost that part of her memory. It was one hell of a battle. It was Sensei's last wish and I made it come true. Now Rangiku is like how I was when Sensei took me in. I am sure if she ever gotten serious…'_

'_**Don't think about it Naruto. There's no way in Hell Hime-chan can take you on, full power.'**_

'_You never know.'_

'_**Naruto you if you were serious and if she wasn't your daughter, you have murder her ass in the second round. Don't think you're the only one banged up. She beat the hell of you but you beat the shit out of her.'**_

'_Yeah well I deserve it every single punch of hers. But I am glad I got to see her again. But this won't last forever. I'm a Hollow and she's a Soul Reaper. We're enemies even though what our bond once was. I need my rest while resting can you speed up the healing by ten?'_

'_**Don't worry Naruto-kun you're healing as we speak.'**_

'_Thank you Juubi-chan.'_

"Father," Rangiku hugged her father closely not letting go not even for a second. This wasn't a dream if it was she never wanted to wake from it.

Rangiku stop her crying when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Rangiku-chan why are you here alone?" Rangiku looked over her right shoulder to see Lady Unohana Retsu.

When Rangiku was but a little girl, Gin and her didn't hang around together all the time and upon Gin wanted to become Soul Reaper and so did she. Rangiku was taken in and raised by Unohana Retsu long before Rangiku was raised by Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina.

Rangiku saw Unohana as her mother. Unohana knew who Rangiku was who's adopted child she was. But Unohana never told Rangiku the secret she had with Naruto Uzumaki.

Unohana saw her adopted daughter covered in blood. But who's blood was the question. Unohana's dark blue eyes widen in shock. Rangiku held a bloody Naruto in her arms.

"Naruto, my beloved." Escape from Unohana's lips.

"Lady Unohana I…" Rangiku didn't know what to say. Unohana place her left hand on Rangiku's right shoulder as Unohana shook her head.

"No need to worry. I understand. Come with me Rangiku. We'll keep him safe. He's very important to you as he is to me." She smiled.

"You know my father Unohana-sama?" Rangiku was confuses.

"I do in my life as a mortal. That man right there, the man who you call father. Is that man I call beloved and husband. It has been hundreds of years since I saw him. And here he is in the same position I was when the day I die." Unohana frown.

"Please help me I don't want him to leave again." Rangiku begged Unohana.

"Worry not Rangiku-chan. Naruto-kun is safe." Unohana's smile calm the worried Rangiku down.

Unohana looked at Naruto as seeing him again brought joy to her. It may have been hundreds of years since then but there's one thing had hasn't changed. True love survived even after death. But the question wonder in Unohana's mind why is he here and does he still love her?

She loved him than and she still loved him now.

**To be continue **

**Here new chapter, had free time on my hands and so what the hell why not update again, no?  
I tried to make this fight the best I could my goal was making this feel like Rangiku was fighting not just her father but a Boss fight with her father.**

**Also this is the first fight between father and daughter. Naruto and Rangiku will fight again but later on in the arcs.**

**Next Chapter will shown the past and how Naruto and Unohana became lovers. Well that all for now everyone!**

**The story continues...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Naruto series or Bleach series…yay-wave a little flag**

**Chapter XIII-We meet again Part VI-Old Flames**

**Naruto's Tower: Few hundred years before Nel's banishment**

It was the early years of Naruto time when he was new to being Espada-Cero-(zero). During this time not all respected and feared Naruto as they do in the current timeline. Naruto still kept his bond of his mortal life with his life as a Hollow.

Naruto has been challenge time after time after time by other Arrancars who believed they were fit being Espada-Cero. But each challenge was refuse by Naruto, calming that they were not worth it and they couldn't even defeat let alone touch him.

However one day a young Arrancar challenge Naruto Uzumaki for the crown of Espada-Cero.

Grimmjow one of the newest Arrancars, young, reckless and full of energy ready to be unleash. Grimmjow reminded Naruto of a wild and psychopath version of his younger self.

"You again huh kid? You and the others will stop at nothing than to bug me to death huh?" Naruto sigh while standing in front of his tower. Grimmjow was company by his men and few other Arrancars whom shown up just in case Naruto does accept the challenge.

Standing beside Naruto was Harribel being his Fraccion at the time.

"Come on old man. Your number zero, the best Espada I got to see what you have. Power like that shouldn't be wasted by standing around looking badass." Grimmjow had a cocky smirk on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes to think about it.

"Your wasting your time, Naruto-san has." Naruto cut Harribel before she finish.

"I accept." Harribel looked at Naruto with a confuse look.

"Naruto-san?" She asked.

"It's ok Harribel. I got this, the kid want to see how strong I am. And why I am Espada-Cero. Beside it's better than the Old King showing up right?" Naruto took a step forward.

"You are an Arrancar and not an Espada. You do not have the full right to challenge someone as high I am. You got guts kid, I liked that. I will only challenge you when you are a step close to fourth Espada. But I will give you a taste of what you could have faced." Naruto grew a large smile. As the Arrancars all raise a brow while all were curious.

Grimmjow took a step forward as he was about to draw his sword. But suddenly Grimmjow froze in place as Grimmjow's light blue eyes widen. Grimmjow wasn't sure what he saw was real or not. But standing above Naruto was a fifty foot giant with a blindfold. It has long ten tails as its body was covered in dark energy that acted like a shield.

"W-w-what the hell is that?" One of Grimmjow's men spoke.

"My true form I take it you can see it?" Naruto said with a normal smile.

"It's unbelievable how can something powerful like that be hidden in someone small like him?" Again Grimmjow's men spoke.

"You can be surprise when you discover the truth. I will fight you kid, but only if you reached the rank of fourth Espada."

"What fourth? You got to be kidding why that level? What about five or six?!" Grimmjow yelled in anger. Naruto was bit surprise of Grimmjow's reaction he wanted to fight Naruto even though knowing what he saw. A smile appears on Naruto's face.

"Fine then, reach the ranks of five or six and when and where I tell you. Our challenge will begin. Until than train kid, grow powerful. If you believe you can take the rank of Espada-Cero then by all means show me you can dethrone me and take my crown." Naruto turned his back but he looked over his right shoulder.

"I looked forward to fighting you Grimmjow." Naruto smirked while Grimmjow had a wide grin on his face.

"I'll enjoy ripping that smile off your damn face. I'll show you there's only one King and that's me." Grimmjow laughed.

**End of Flash back:**

**Soul Society: Division Four: Unohana's Room**

Naruto lay there within Unohana Retsu's private room. Resting in her bed, Naruto's wounds have healed about an hour ago. It has been several hours since Naruto fought his daughter Rangiku. Naruto woke to the sound of a door opening, though he didn't open his eyes he listen to who was there?

It was his beloved wife Unohana Retsu.

Unohana looked over at Naruto, she smiled at her husband. It has been so long since they last saw one another. Unohana sat down on the bed beside Naruto. Unohana placed her right hand over Naruto's left hand. Unohana was surprise when she felt Naruto grip her hand.

Her eyes wonder to Naruto's face as the blonde man open his eyes. The two didn't speak at all only stared at one another.

"Remember how we first met Uno-chan?" Naruto called Unohana by the nickname he gave her.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Unohana nod as she smiled.

**Hundreds of years ago: Konoha**

The fourth ninja war was still underway; there have been much loses since the war has started. The forces of Zetsus nearly force the Shinobi allies back but however with Naruto and Killerbee there to give support they were able to drive them back.

However Naruto was carless during one of his battles against a squad of Zetsu soldiers. His chakra was drained and his was stab numberless times by the soldiers of Zetsu. Naruto would heal but Konoha and the world needed Naruto alive.

Tobi had disappears somewhere his location was hidden. He and Kabuto needed to be found it has been a month since the war had started and so far everything seem to be in the Shinobi forces side.

Naruto woke up bandaged up in a room. Naruto wasn't alone within the room. Sitting beside him was a beautiful young woman, with very long and beautiful black hair wrapped around her neck in braids like two long snakes. She wore a green colored vest with a headband around her forehead as she was having tea. Naruto could tell she was a very peaceful person just by looking at her. He blushed from looking at her as she was easily one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, beside Tsunade, Sakura, his mother Kushina. But her beauty was beyond theirs.

"You are awake Naruto-kun. Good." The woman smiled.

Naruto slowly rose up but groan in pain as he'd grip his chest.

"Don't get up so soon. Your major wounds have healed but not all. Relax Naruto-kun." The woman told him.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman.

"Unohana Retsu." She introduced herself. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off this woman there was something about her that draw him towards her. He wasn't sure if it was appearance or her voice or everything about her. He felt nervous around her, his heart was beating fast.

Naruto shook his head to shake these feelings off.

"Oh, my head." He said, he lied to the woman. He said this so she wouldn't be on to him.

"I told you, you shouldn't move." Unohana told him.

Naruto gasp which made Unohana worry.

"The war, where is Bee, where everyone?" He asked her.

"Don't worry, everyone is fine. Their safe because of you, we didn't lose any force members today thanks to you Naruto-kun." Unohana's smile made him believe her.

"How are the forces doing now? Any luck finding Tobi's location?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone is recovering; it won't be long before they go out again. As for Tobi, no we don't know where he is. But we do know he is with Kabuto but not sure where." Unohana informs Naruto.

"I see, thank you Unohana. But I really have to get going." Naruto pulled the covers off him.

"But Naruto-kun you must rest." Unohana said.

"I've done enough resting." He told her.

Naruto felt Unohana's right shoulder touched his left shoulder. He turned too looked at Unohana he notice how Unohana had her eyes close while smiling at him. He felt a sudden change, the whole room felt off by a cold present now.

"You must rest Naruto-kun. Please it's for your own good." Unohana spoke with a dark tone. While staring at Naruto with a warm smile, Unohana open her eyes showing her beautiful dark blue eyes, Naruto looked into her eyes and saw a death glare, as if she was staring into his soul.

"Yes, mama." He said, grabbing the cover and laying back down.

"Good." Unohana smiled again.

'_What the hell? What was that, I felt a cold…chill?'_ Naruto thought.

**End of flash back:**

'_I hope she doesn't give me that stare.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun," she said his name.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why were you fighting Rangiku-chan?" She asked Naruto felt Unohana's perfect warm aura changed to a cold dark aura just as Naruto feared.

'_Damnit spoke too soon. At least she isn't mad at me for now seeing her in the soul society.'_

"I was…testing her. It's been a long time since I saw her." He said with a nervous chuckle, Unohana's aura changed back to her kind loving aura.

"So it has, she told me. You're her father, adopted father, but her father nonetheless." Unohana said, with a small frown. Naruto let out a sigh while frowning; he knew how much he screwed on Rangiku's end.

"I raised her as my own here. She became a very beautiful woman Naruto-kun." Unohana hoped her words would lift the weights of guilt off her husband's shoulders.

"Don't help to know you did the rest of what I should have done long ago." Naruto sighed. He felt very a shame of who raise Rangiku or not. He knew the blame fell on him. He made a promise to her and Naruto number one Uzumaki rule was always kept your promise no matter what.

"She knows." Unohana said, Naruto looked at her with a confuse look. Unohana raise her left hand and shown Naruto her wedding ring.

"Oh," Naruto blushed of embarrassment. Rangiku now knew Unohana is her adopted mother because she married Naruto before she died. Thus make her and Rangiku family.

"Uno-chan," He spoke getting her attention.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"How long has been since…that day?" He asked his wife. Unohana closed her eyes and think down how long has been since that day they were apart by death.

"Seven hundred and ninety-nine years." Unohana answer his question. Naruto remain quite for twenty seconds until Unohana spoke his name breaking the silences.

"I thought it was longer than that huh, funny." He said with a sadden look on his face. Unohana didn't like the look he had. She could read all over his face, it been alone farer longer than she thought.

"How long were you alone after I died?" Unohana asked Naruto.

"About few months close to a year, but it felt longer than that. You died after the war was finally over and before that we got marriage." Naruto sigh.

"I know, but my death was something I never wanted. You tired your best on keeping me alive, though I slowly dying. You held me as I died in your arms, it was cold…but you kept me warm. I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Unohana frown, though Naruto could feel Unohana's pain. It has been over nearly eight hundred years but kept she still remember him, still loved him and still she was his wife, his lover, his beloved.

"Naruto, where have you been all this time?" Unohana ask the Uzumaki, but Naruto didn't want to tell her the truth, not yet at least. He wasn't sure how his wife would feel knowing the man she loved was the enemy of what she has become.

"Lost," he only said. But Unohana's eyes shown him she wanted more answer than one word.

"I've been lost. After I died I was surrounded in darkness, there was no reaper to greet me. Why I do not know for that reason. But I just walk and walk and walked some more. Endlessly I walk through darkness. Until I woke up and found myself here. I change my form and I encounter Rangiku. I wasn't sure if she was my little girl, so I had to test her and see. And oh boy was I right, she kicked my ass her own old man." Naruto laugh weakly, but his laughter died quickly.

"I take it, you told everyone of me?" He asked his wife.

"Only Rangiku and I know you are here in the Soul Society."

"Strange name for Heaven if you ask me?" Naruto sweatdrop, as Unohana let out a soft laugh. Naruto smiled when he saw her laugh. It remained him of the time they were together. But time has change now, Naruto had Harribel now, but Naruto's love for Unohana was still strong as ever.

"Uno-chan." He spoke her nickname once again.

"Yes?"

"I still love you." Unohana's eyes but soon were filled with joy.

"I always love you; I have for over seven hundred years." Unohana lend down to Naruto's face as their lips. It's been so long since they were together especially alone. Naruto grabbed by her hips and pulled on the bed as he got on top of her.

When Naruto was about to kiss Unohana again, Unohana placed her right index finger on his lips. Unohana shook her head, Naruto groan he looked at her like a hungry puppy.

"No not now. You are needed my love." Unohana told him, as Naruto looked bit confuse. It took only a moment for Naruto to catch on.

"She's waiting to see you. However duty calls for her and me. Please Naruto wait huh and wait for us to return. There is a matter we have to deal with."

"I take it has something to do with human with Soul Reapers powers and few humans with him I take it?" Unohana looked surprise on how Naruto knew of this.

"From words to rumors they spread like wild fire even for a soul like me." He said as he'd chuckle. Naruto got off of Unohana as Unohana got off the bed.

"I'll wait. I promise." He grab Unohana's right hand and kissed it. Unohana left her bedroom and close the door behind. Naruto lay down on the bed, but looked around the bedroom. He saw his old Konoha headband the very one he wore all those years ago. Unohana had it when she was buried. He was bit surprise it was here, Naruto chuckle.

'_I guess it's true whatever is bury with you comes with you in the afterlife.'_

'_**You got a job to do Naruto, don't let this keep you from it.'**_

'_I know Juubi; let me relax a little bit. I know what to do. So you think Rangiku-chan can handle the gift we will give her?'_

'_**I believe she will. She isn't your blood related but still she's family. She has great amount of chakra for someone dead as her. But sense bit of laziness on her though. As a child Rangiku I have always liked. She seems worthy being my vessel after your time is over. But for now I want to see what happens if we give a piece of me. When we see her again let give her a fragment of my power and see what happens before making her a Jinchuuriki."**_

'_Very well than you believe what is right then, but for now we got a mission to do. Sorry Uno-chan but I got a job to do.' _ Naruto made a shadow clone of himself, one that wouldn't be dispose of so easily, putting half of Juubi's and his chakra within the shadow.

While the real Naruto open the door and left out quickly while the clone remain in Unohana's bedroom.

'_Now to find this Ichigo Kurosaki.' _

After an hour and half of searching for his target. Naruto came across a cave. Naruto felt something strong down underneath the cave. Naruto could feel it as each step he took while entering the cave. Naruto saw stairs that lend down to another level.

Naruto being curious went down to discover what was down here?

Entering the lower area Naruto discover a large room with water and rocks everywhere. Naruto overheard the sound of someone yelling. Naruto went behind a rock and peeked over to see what was going on?

Seeing a young man with orange colored hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a Shinigami outfit much like Naruto was. The young man appears to be fighting an older looking man who had long black hair wearing dark shad glasses who was carrying a sword. The Uzumaki watched from behind and saw the battle that went on before his eyes, seeing the young man fell down on his butt in defeat. The young man curse being defeated yet again.

"Damnit, this suck. Bankai is such a pain in the ass." The young man groans, while rubbing his head.

"Ichigo, you got to learn to focus. Or you'll never master Bankai that way." A woman's voice was heard. Naruto saw what appears to be a young woman with dark purple hair with beautiful dark skin. Her eyes were yellow as gold. She wore an orange colored shirt with black skin tight pants.

"Easy for you to say Yoruichi." The young man known as Ichigo Kurosaki said.

"So your the one everyone's talking about. To think the hype is all over you huh, just a kid?" Ichigo and Yoruichi both heard Naruto's voice. They turn and look to see Naruto standing on top of a large rock. Seeing a pleased smile on his face, both Ichigo and Yoruichi stood their ground as they believe they've been found.

"Don't worry no one knows where you are." Naruto said to lower their guard.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Naruto asked.

"That I am, and you are?" Ichigo stare.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you kid, I've been looking all for you." Naruto grinned.

"What for and by whom?" Yoruichi asked the Uzumaki.

"You're looking to save your friend right? The one called Rukia? Man the word on you to save your friend. Everyone won't shut up about it. It's all they talk about." Naruto shook his head while laughing.

"You're not one of them are you?" Ichigo continue to stare at Naruto.

"I am dead, but I am not one of them. I have my own power. Power I will not say or how I came to gain it…for now." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto stop chuckling as he jumped from the rock with a large long jump and landed down on his feet safely.

"To help, I was sent to help you. My boss told all about you kid, and well I want to help. You want to get strong I will help you with that. You want to reach Bankai, ah this will be challenge. But a fun challenge I hope." Ichigo didn't know why but felt something off about Naruto. His appearance seems human like everyone else but there something wasn't right and Ichigo could sense it.

"There's no need to be afraid Ichigo." Naruto saw the look in Ichigo's eyes he knows what Ichigo felt.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, trying to throw Naruto off. But the Uzumaki let out a sudden loud laughter.

"It's my power you are sensing, so don't be afraid kid. I had many people fear me because of my power. And the last thing I need is scaring a kid like you, who needs help to save his friend."

"Why are you doing beside orders from your boss?" Yoruichi asked Naruto while glaring at him.

"Why not, saving a friend is a worthy reason to get strong and fight. I see no reason not to help. My boss wants to make sure you survive after all of this is done. My mission is making sure you get stronger, you have a grand future kid and I will make sure of that. Beside I know what it's like not having the strength to save a friend. I may have failed during my life time but I won't let it happen again for this generation. Will you accept my help or not, the choice is yours Kurosaki."

Naruto waited for Ichigo's answer, Yoruichi stared at Naruto from head to toe. His appearance was normal but like Ichigo Yoruichi felt something off about him. She didn't like this feeling at all but he seems trust worthy and time was running short for them, they needed to save Rukia before its too late.

"I will take your help, but there is one thing I need you to do in return." Ichigo said.

"I'm all ears." The Uzumaki said.

"My friends there are three of them. Human like me, we got slip up awhile back."

"Ah I see, say no more. You want me to look for them to make sure they are safe yes? Very well it will be done. But Ichigo if I return and you are gone. You have master your Bankai, but know this my training is always welcome."

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"But first there is something I want to see." Naruto added.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto walked up to Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead. In a flash Naruto saw images of Ichigo's life flashing before his very eyes. Naruto's eyes widen as he let go of Ichigo's head.

"W-wh-what the hell did you do? My head hurt." Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"I gave you a little boost to speed up your training." Naruto lied.

"That one hell of a boost if gives me a headache." Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Bah, quit crying like a brat, kid." Naruto rolled his eyes.

_'So…he can see and talk with the dead. Mother died when he was young and he has two little sisters and a dad. I know what are these friends he spoke of. He's a interesting kid, training him might be more fun than I thought. Maybe I should him and Rangiku face each other for the sake of fun.'_ Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked while staring.

"Just remembering something from my old life, Ichigo tell me do you know of your family history?" Naruto smiled.

"Not all of it, why?" Ichigo stared.

"No reason just curious. You remind me of myself when I was your age…well a little bit. Anyway I will go and see out your friends. In the meantime Yoruichi will be so kind to keep training the boy?" Yoruichi at first kept staring at Naruto, until she finally nodded.

"And don't worry I won't tell a soul about this place." He chuckled.

"Who is your boss, would you answer my question?" Yoruichi asked Naruto.

"My boss, he is...let say is up to your captain's level that is all I will say. He sees great promise within you Ichigo. Please get strong and save your friend. I hate to see what my boss and I see in you is false." Naruto turned and walk out of the hidden carven. Unknowing to Ichigo and Yoruichi, Naruto left with a large wicked grin on his face.

**To be continued**

**Not much to say this around everyone other then, well I hope you all enjoy it. Next part starts to wrap things up for the 'We Meet Again' and kick things off into the War.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto series**

**Happy Birthday to me yay-Victory dance-**

**Anyway enjoy everyone! And I like to thanks Xager-the-Chaos-King for betaing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter XIV-We Meet Again Final**

After meeting Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto was slightly interested in what Aizen and Gin see in the young boy, and now was on a search to find Ichigo's friends as part of a friendly deal.

"Now, which one shall I look for first?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto stood on top of a tall building, looking around. While looking, he saw a large tower from in the distance.

_'Large tower…nah they wouldn't be there…right?' _Naruto decided that going to the tower wouldn't hurt. But he has to be quick and silent. He hoped Rangiku and Unohana were kept busy with his shadow clone

**Elsewhere the shadow clone:**

After waiting in Unohana's bedroom for over three hours, the door finally opened. It was Rangiku who was at the door.

"How ya doing kid?" The shadow clone asked Rangiku.

Rangiku sat down beside Naruto but had a small frown on her face.

"It's been so long. Yet it feels like it was only yesterday when you left." Rangiku looked at her father, pain in her usually joyful eyes. Naruto patted Rangiku's head and rubbed it, throwing the orange-haired woman's hair everywhere.

"Ah! Stop it! Dad! You're messing up my hair!" Rangiku pushed his hand away, while she tried to fix her hair. She glared at her father, who was laughing at her furious expression.

"You may be an adult now, but you'll always be my little hime-chan." His grin warmed her heart. As Rangiku hugged her father, she rubbed her face against his chest. The clone couldn't help but frown.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." He said. Rangiku looked up at her father's clone. Her beautiful blue eyes spoke to him, and they wanted answers.

"I know. But that was in the past, what matters is you're here now. I never thought Unohana-sama was…"

"My wife? You're adopted mother?" Rangiku nodded.

"I call it irony." Rangiku smiled at the clone.

"Dad, tell me. Do you... love mom?" Rangiku asked. The clone frowned at first before he smiled. Rangiku could see a lost look within his eyes.

"Unohana-chan…she's a wonderful woman, as beautiful as the sunrise, and as strong as I ever could be. There are number of reasons why I love that woman. But the day she died was the day my old life ended and my life with you began. I wanted to become stronger, so I became your grandfather's student. Unohana died because I let my guard down. I was weakened, I had used a lot of my chakra. I wonder what she's done throughout these years here. I feel like I failed as a husband as well as a father." The Uzumaki bared his teeth in anger, a vicious snarl marring his handsome features.

"Father," Rangiku also frowned.

"Rangiku, is your grandfather here?" He asked his adopted daughter.

"Yes grandpa is here. Why you ask?" Rangiku raise an eyebrow.

"No reason. What, I can't ask who, of my friends and family, made it here?" He laughed.

**Elsewhere with the Real Naruto:**

Naruto finally made it to the large tower, however once Naruto arrive at the tower he felt an odd aura surrounding the tower. He wasn't sure what it was but, he knew there was something special about this tower. He looked at the tower, and smirked. _'_

_Maybe this has something special I can use'_ he thought to himself.

But before Naruto could take another step he stopped and stared at the tower for a moment. He felt like he was being watched from afar. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"So…they set a little trap huh? Someone must have come through here before me. I better find-" Suddenly Naruto paused for a moment, and a large frown crossed his face.

"What do you want, Gin?" Naruto glanced over his left shoulder, only to see the smiling white-haired Soul Reaper.

_'What does he want?'_ Naruto wondered.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I hope you and Rangiku-chan had a wonderful reunion. Who would have thought she had such power hidden away." Gin opened his eyes showing his light blue eyes to the Uzumaki, who had a shocked look on his face.

"What brings you here Gin? I'm here on request of a friend." The young Uzumaki sighed.

"I have information from Aizen-taicho, information on you and why you weren't listed here with Rangiku-chan." Gin spoke as he closed his eyes.

The silence between the two lasted for over a minute.

"I would like to hear this…reason, Ichimaru Gin. They better have a damn good reason for denying me my daughter." Gin could see an ominous red aura glowing around Naruto's body, and a terrible pressure as Naruto's fury was made manifest.

"It's a long story, Aizen-taicho just told me." Gin stuttered.

**One hour later:**

"So that's the reason why I never came here, huh?" Naruto was furious about what Gin had told him, the news the man had brought. The news didn't surprise Naruto, truly only making him angry.

"And those who decided my fate?" Gin saw an angry look in Naruto's eyes. Gin felt Naruto's aura grow darker by the minute.

"Aizen-taicho will deal with them soon enough." Gin said.

"What a shame that will be." He bared his teeth.

"Oh?" Gin looked confused.

"I guess Aizen will save me the trouble of murdering them. Oh, well. I guess I can take my anger out on something, or someone, else." Suddenly Naruto looked at Gin with a creepy stare and even creepier grin that disturbed the former captain of the 3rd division.

"Gin..." Naruto said in a creepy tone, staring directly at the white-haired man.

"Hey now, I'm not your test dummy." Gin said as he sweatdropped. He took two steps back away from Naruto, putting some space between the two.

"What's the matter, Gin? All I did was say your name." Naruto grinned, then got serious.

"Do you know where anyone who's capture goes? I'm looking for some allies of this Ichigo kid. I don't know this place as well as you do, and every damn time I try sensing their life force I get sidetracked by the energy of others." Naruto explain which cause Gin to sigh in relief.

"Everyone is out on the run lately and most of the building used for the prison have been moved so Unohana-taicho and her squad can use them as back up healing huts. There have been a large number of soul reapers getting hurt. You haven't anything to do with it, have ya?" Gin asked the Uzumaki.

"Ha! Me? Never! But I do admit, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Naruto laughed.

"So what now? I found the kid but finding his friends is gonna be a pain." Naruto sighed.

"Worry not about that Naruto-kun. For now enjoy your stay in the Soul Society, very soon everything will be set." Gin clapped his hands while smiling in his eerie way. In a flash of Shunpo Gin vanished before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at the giant tower for one moment before disappearing in a flicker of Sonido. But before that Naruto groaned, not sure if he would like what Gin and Aizen has in store for him or everyone else for that matter.

_'I better get back before Uno-chan finds out I'm gone.'_

**With the Clone Naruto:**

Rangiku had left the clone to complete her other duties, but promised to catch up old times with him once her and Unohana's duty are finished. Lying down in Unohana's bedroom, the clone was bored out of his mind until he heard a voice spoke to him.

**_"Hey clone!"_** Juubi's voice was heard.

_'An order from Boss? About time!'_ The clone thought.

**_"Yeah. Go find Ichigo's friends while the real Naruto is busy."_**

The clone Naruto nodded, and sneaked out of Unohana's bedroom before anyone spotted him. The clone slowly made his way through the Soul Society, searching for the allies of Ichigo Kurosaki under the orders of Juubi.

Naruto's clones had improved over the years of use, muxh like the original they now shared a link with the Juubi and possess Naruto's abilities, although not as strong as the original, they were now far more durable.

Suddenly, Naruto's clone spotted a young woman with bright orange hair. Much like him and everyone else, she wore the soul reaper uniform. Her breasts were large, but not quite as large as Unohana's or Rangiku's, and she was short compare to Rangiku's height.

"Excuse me Ms." Hi's voice caught her attention. The young woman gasped and looked quite afraid when he saw her.

"Are you Orihime Inoue?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, how do you know who I am?" She asked him.

"I was sent by Ichigo Kurosaki, he wanted me to find his friends. I'm not the bad guy, I'm here to help you guys." Naruto smiled at the young woman.

"Kurosaki-kun sent you?" Orihime asked confusedly, prompting a nod from the clone.

"I heard you guys are here to save your friend. Rukia was her name right?" Orihime nodded with a smile.

"I was told there was more of you guys, know where they are?" Orihime shook her head.

"Who the hell is this?" A deep voice spoke. Naruto's clone turned around only to see a very tall man standing right behind him. The man wore a white coat much like Unohana did but the symbol on his coat had the number eleven on it. The man had an odd hairstyle, spikes sticking out like a hedgehog, with bells tied in the ends. He wore an eye patch on his right eye.

"Another bastard standing in our way huh?" But before the tall man even a had a chance to draw his blade, Orihime quickly spoke up, telling the tall man, Kenpachi Zaraki, the young man was ally and not an enemy.

"A friend huh? Whatever don't get in my way kid." Kenpachi said.

The clone didn't say anything only stare at Kenpachi from head to toe.

_'This large energy I sense…I hope him and boss don't meet. That would be ugly...'_ The clone thought.

"Girl, let's go." Kenpachi said.

"He's helping you find your friends?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yay another friend!" Suddenly a little girl shown up out of nowhere. The young girl had pink hair with red eyes. Much like the others she too wore the soul reaper uniform. The clone looked at her.

_'She's sweeter than sugar!'_ the clone thought, smiling.

"Boy," Kenpachi said to the clone, not looking at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can you run can you keep up?" The behemoth asked, a demonic smirk starting to spread across his face.

"Yeah I'm fast." The clone nodded. Kenpachi suddenly grabbed Orihime and placed her on his back. Orihime held on to Kenpachi's left shoulder, while the little girl held on to his right shoulder.

"Good." In seconds Kenpachi took off like a jet, the clone reacted a split-second later, dashing after the captain.

**Elsewhere, Squad Four HQ**

In a few hours the execution of Rukia Kuchiki would be underway and the Ryoka were still on the loose. So much had been going on. Taking a small break from all of this chaos, Rangiku returned to see how her father was doing.

However when Rangiku opened the door to Unohana's bedroom, he was gone. Fear quickly ran through her body.

_'Where did he go?'_ She thought. Rangiku dashed out of Squad Four HQ wondering where her father went.

"Rangiku!" a voice caught her attention.

Rangiku stopped and saw her captain, Hitsugaya.

"Where are you heading off too? You seem to be in a big rush." Hitsugaya said.

But before Rangiku could say anything a soul reaper called out to both Hitsugaya and Rangiku, telling them both that Hitsugaya's long time best friend Momo was gone. Playing along to use this to cover herself Rangiku explained to Hitsugaya that was on her way to tell him the news.

"Rangiku let's find Momo." Rangiku nodded.

_'Dad wherever you are, please be careful.'_

**Few hours later:**

The time of Rukia's execution had come, and almost all the captains except Captains Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Aizen, Gin, Sajin Komamura and Tosen were there at the Sokyoku Hill. There Rukia asked Captain Yamamoto that once her execution was over, that they will let her friends leave the soul society alive.

Captain Yamamoto told Rukia he would honor her final wish, even though he lied to her to comfort her before her death. She had no regrets, nothing she to feel guilty about in her lifetime.

As the execution began, Rukia was raised up by the gallows; down below a huge pole, the Sokyoku burst into flames. All present looked as the large halberd changed into the shape of a giant flaming bird, towering over the tall gallows. The bird's name was Kikoo, as Captain Yamamoto called, it the true form of the Sokyoku blade.

With nothing to regret in her life anymore Rukia closed her eyes and was ready to embrace her final punishment. And just when Kikoo was about to go for the kill something appeared before it, blocking its path to Rukia.

"Sorry I took so long." A familiar voice to Rukia's ears was heard. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu clutched in his hands, stood smiling at her.

"Ichigo…why are you here?!" She yelled.

"I told ya didn't I? I was going to save you. Everyone came here to save you. You think we'll let you get kill off by some fire bird? Screw that shit." He told her.

"You idiot," Rukia frowned.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm the idiot who saved your life." He smiled at his friend.

Kikoo cried out in anger and went for a strike, however Ichigo use Zangetsu's large Shikai blade to drive back the phoenix Zanpakuto. Ichigo somehow was able to push it back, away from Rukia.

"Ichigo get out of the way. You won't survive!" Rukia yelled.

"Don't bet on it. I didn't come here alone." He smirked.

"Huh, not alone?" Rukia looked lost, as down below a voice called out.

"Hey what are you doing?" Second Captain Sui-Feng yelled.

Rukia looked down to see a man wearing a cloak over his head was standing near the Gallows down below. All the Captains had their eyes on the hooded man.

"Get away from there." Sui-Feng yelled at the man as she draw her blade.

"Get away from what this old thing? I'm not gonna do anything, so relax will ya, sunshine?" The cloak man placed his hand on the gallows. Suddenly, the man roundhouse kicked the wooden stand that the gallows stood up. All eyes but Ichigo's widen in shock at what they saw.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice. Looking down to see Renji had arrived but a few seconds late but here he was. Ichigo smiled at the sight of Renji.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji looked bit confused as he saw Ichigo holding Rukia up in the air.

"THINK FAST!" He then threw Rukia, like a football set dead on its target.

"Oh shit!" Renji yell before the being struck down by Rukia, the impact driving him back and winding him.

"Timber!" The clock man roundhouse kicked the second gallows stand. The flaming bird vanished seconds after the gallows were knocked down. Luckily, Ichigo jumped down before the gallows fell completely.

"You'll pay for that." Sui-Feng stabbed the cloaked man in the back with her sword. Sui-Feng went through the man's chest as the man coughed up blood.

Sui-Feng quickly yanked her blade free, and wipe the man's blood off her blade. She then ignored the wounded man, turning her attention toward Renji, Rukia and Ichigo, as did everyone else.

"Capture them!" Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed.

_'Come on Naruto, you said you'll buy us time for Rukia. If you're planning our escape you better do it now.'_ Kurosaki thought.

With her back turned, Sui-Feng didn't notice the cloaked man rise up. "That was uncalled for." Sui-Feng gasped as she looked over her right shoulder only to see a hand reaching out to her.

_'Damnit Naruto! now is a really good time!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Damnit, we're done for." Renji bared his teeth.

Suddenly everyone felt a powerful presence in the air. As an immense burst of energy blasted into the sky, the ground quaked and the air itself burned with ungodly wrath. As one, everyone turned their attention to where the cloaked man fell.

_'That power, it's so massive.'_ Rukia thought.

_'What kind of power is that?' _Renji thought.

_'This power is familiar…no it can't be!'_ Unohana gasp.

All eyes could see the now uncloaked Naruto Uzumaki in all his glory, his right hand held up high as he held an unconscious Sui-Feng above him.

"Captain Sui-Feng! Hey you let her go!" A large overweight man said.

"Ichigo now!" Renji whispers to him.

"You go first, get Rukia out of here." Ichigo told Renji.

"Are you nuts? Whoever your new friend is, I am sure he can handle himself. Let get out of here while we can." Renji said.

"He's buying us time to escape he's-" before Ichigo had a chance to speak. Naruto threw Sui-Feng at the Captains only for the large overweight man to catch her.

As Captain Yamamoto looked at Naruto, he found himself glaring at the young man. He felt an odd aura surrounding the young man, an immense, dreadful aura. Terror washed over him as the aura that surrounded him was nothing but death and evil incarnate.

"Ichigo now your chance to escape!" Naruto stood in a loose stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Naruto held his right hand up high as a surge of power quickly gather in Naruto's right palm.

"You're not going anywhere." Byakuya snarled as he drew his blade. Byakuya dashed towards Ichigo who quickly blocked his attack only to be pushed far away from the others.

Seeing Renji and Rukia were about to be surrounded by the soul reapers who accompanied the remaining captains.

"Misogi!" Naruto shouted. Naruto smashed his right hand down as a powerful wave of energy slashed through the earth, cutting its way to Renji and Rukia and cutting the enemy off from them. Rukia and Renji stood as the rock they stood on slowly slid downward to the level floor, to safety.

"Who are you? What is your reason for aiding the Ryoka?" Yamamoto asked Naruto, who merely shrugged.

Unohana frowned at the sight of her husband aiding the Ryoka and going against those who stood in their way of saving Rukia. Unohana didn't dare to say a word as her eyes speak for her when Naruto looked at her for just a moment.

_'Naruto…are you doing this because what happened that day, or is something else going on?'_ Unohana thought.

_'Unohana, don't get in my way the last person I want fight is you. Okay Ichigo is fighting and the others are safe. I need to buy them enough time for them to get away. Ichigo make your fight quick I don't know if this will be enough to keep them busy.'_ The aura that surrounded Naruto grew darker as the red aura suddenly changed into red black the color of blood.

**"Are You Strong?"** A dark look flitted across Naruto's face.

**"I AM!"** Suddenly out from nowhere someone closeline Naruto sending them off the edge of the cliff down into lake below.

_'Naruto-kun. What happen to you?'_ Unohana thought.

**Down below:**

Out from the lake Naruto came out wet as a dog. Naruto shook his head, on his hands and knees. However when Naruto looked up, he saw someone standing over him.

"Uno-chan." He said with a frown. Seeing a painful look of sadness of his wife's face, Naruto looked away once he stood up.

"Why?" She asked.

He turned his back as her words fell deaf to him. Naruto looked around for the person who knocked him off the cliff.

"Naruto answer me!" She yelled.

Again he didn't say anything, avoiding even eye contact with her, which only made her even more worried. But before she even had the chance to ask a third time he spoke.

"Because I failed to save you, and I failed to become a father to a girl who I saw as my daughter. I made a promise to myself to never break another promise. During the war I lost you and nearly everyone I cherish. I died protecting the world you loved so much. But this place this, this so call Heaven, forbids me from being with my loved ones." Naruto's aura darkened due to the pain and guilt he had been carrying for nearly eight hundred years.

"Forbids you from being with us? What are you talking about?" Unohana asked her husband.

"Unohana, when I died, there was no reaper to greet me. I was alone I was in the cold black abyss. There was no Heaven or Hell for me, only nothingness. Then Gin and Aizen found me. I was lost for so long, walking endlessly." Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto open his eyes as Unohana saw nothing but anger within them. Unohana reach out to touch her husband's right arm only for her to upon meeting his angry gaze.

"Naruto…you don't need that power. Whatever power you may possess now, you don't need it, and you haven't changed. You're still Naruto Uzumaki. You're still my husband. You deserve every right to be here, to be with Rangiku-chan, to be with your friends and family. You deserve to be here with me, my love." Unohana placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks as her blue eyes stared into his own angry blue eyes.

There was a long pause between the two lovers. The two stared into one another eyes for what felt like an eternity. Naruto missed his wife so and he knew she missed him just as much. But his old life was over. He was a hollow deep down inside, and she was a Death God an enemy of what he had become. But his heart told him differently.

"I had many scars I gained through my life. But…" Unohana press her right index finger against his lips like before, silencing her husband.

"Shh. Enough. Say no more." With a simple kiss on the lips from his wife, the dark aura that surrounded him vanished. His eyes no longer filled with anger but only regret now.

"Guess it true what they say about love being the ultimate power. Especially if it's from **The Lovers**." A voice laughed.

"Sensei! How did you get here?" He asked his former mentor. Augus smiled at his young student, and much like everyone else he has met within the Soul Society he too wore the soul reaper uniform.

"Ah son, I can sense your chakra without even trying." Augus laughed.

Augus looked at his student as he notice Naruto was different somehow. He wasn't sure how but he felt it "You've grown over the hundred years." Augus said. He turned his attention towards Unohana.

"And who would have thought the lover you spoke and loved so dearly was her? Unohana Retsu also known as first-" Unohana smiled suddenly, the icy aura of certain death surrounding her.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun doesn't need to know about that." Unohana said quietly, as Augus fell silent out of fear. Naruto raise an eyebrow of for the reason to cut him off so sudden?

"First what?" He asked.

"First woman whoever to be wedded to my student I was going to say." Augus said as he looked at Unohana who stared at him for a moment. Augus looked away before frowning.

"Ahhhh!" From above everyone heard Rukia's scream of pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice was also heard.

"Damnit I thought I gave them enough time to escape." Naruto growled, quickly sprinting to the top of the cliff.

"Naruto-kun." Unohana spoke, but Augus blocked Unohana's path as he shook his head.

"He'll be captured or worse!" Unohana told Augus.

"I believe that's what my student wants. I believe Naruto sees something interesting within that Ryoka boy and his friends. I teach Naruto everything I knew, Naruto is his own master now and I believe he found his student, or maybe a rival?" Augus smiled.

**Up above on the cliff:**

Naruto made it to the top of the cliff from there. Naruto saw Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya. Each of them were wounded to various degrees, although Byakuya was the least injured. Byakuya stood in front of Rukia protecting her while Renji and Ichigo were down on one knee.

Naruto wasn't sure what was the cause of their wounds.

Until he heard a familiar voice "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

"Naruto watch out!" Naruto reacted too late as soon as he turned around as out from nowhere a long blade reached out toward him, Naruto held up his right hand as he tried to catch the blade before it could reach him. But the blade went straight through Naruto's right hand and impaled him in the right shoulder.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony.

Naruto was held in place by the blade. Naruto look to see from afar Gin, Aizen and Tosen was there. Aizen was smiling the most of the three. Naruto tried to struggle but failed as the blade was jammed deep in the bone.

"Now, now, now Naruto-kun don't you move. We're almost done here." Gin smiled.

"What's going on Gin?" He asked the smiling soul reaper. Gin summoned his extended blade back but not before Naruto let out another cry of pain. Naruto fell to his knees.

"Fuck!" Gin's blade hit its mark, Naruto's wound was healing as fast as it could, but the shoulder was still out of use.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun. I guess I hit one of your weak points huh?" Gin chuckled. But stop chuckling once Naruto start growling at him.

"What's going on? How come you know Naruto? And what did you pull out from Rukia?" Ichigo asked the three traitorous captains, while Aizen turned his attention towards Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Naruto was a means to reach our goal much faster. However not fast enough to my thoughts. And as for the prize I have in my hands now. This very Gem will be the undoing for you all." Aizen smiled.

"Gin, Tosen kill all of them but Naruto." Aizen ordered. And just before Gin and Tosen was about to go for the kill.

"You've lost Aizen." A voice called out. Aizen, Gin and Tosen saw a large number of soul reapers arrive on the scene along with the remaining Captains and their Lieutenants.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise?" Aizen said with a calm look on his face, while Gin and Tosen looked slightly worried.

Gin flash stepped over to Naruto, as he did he grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck and held his blade close to his throat.

"I'm going to kill you the moment I heal." Naruto growled.

"I am sure you will, but before that. There's something I want you to know." Gin smiled.

Gin whispered into Naruto's right ear. Naruto's eyes widened in shock for a moment, Naruto's eyes had a look of confusion but also a look of betrayal.

Gin saw Rangiku and Hitsugaya had arrived as well, as well as Kenpachi and his squad. Along with them were Orihime and the shadow clone, who vanished the moment it saw the original Naruto.

"Gin. It's time to go." Aizen said as the white haired soul reaper nodded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Suddenly out from nowhere three beams of light shine down upon Gin, Tosen and Aizen from above them. A large crack in the sky opened as a giant being appeared within the large crack. Everyone heard the cries of a hollow coming from the hole in the sky.

Gin let go of Naruto as he slowly floated into the sky, along with the others. Rangiku ran over to her adopted father as the two looked up at the sky as three former soul reapers made their escape, but not before Aizen said his last words to everyone.

"All of you soon will be part of a war. A war you've already lost. Farewell Soul Society." As the crack in the sky slowly closed, Naruto saw up in the sky a pair of dark green eyes looking down at him.

"Ulquiorra," Naruto whispered his son's name. Rangiku heard Naruto whisper as she too looked upward into the sky and saw her brother's dark green eyes before the crack closed completely.

Naruto thought back to what Gin told him before he left _"Naruto-kun, you can live the life you always wanted. You met Rangiku-chan again, she has her father back. Don't waste this freedom we have given you. Very soon we will need you again, so for now live in your happiness. You kept your promise and so I'll keep my promise to you Naruto-kun. Just keep an eye on Ichigo and his friends for us."_

Naruto chuckled lightly. Even though he knows this won't last forever, he thanked the trio for giving him the closure with his family, which might give him the peace he longed for in death.

_'Though this happiness maybe for a short time, I know everyone will be looking at me for the cause of this. So be it, I don't care, I got to see my wife and daughter again. Thank you, Ichimaru Gin,'_ Naruto looked up into the sky.

A group of soul reaper walked over to Naruto and forced him to his feet, ignoring his wound. Their harsh words fell deaf to his ears as Naruto smiled at his daughter and wife before he was taken away for questioning.

They have met again after hundreds of years, they have met again. His beloved daughter Rangiku now a beautiful full grown woman, Unohana Retsu his beloved wife who died that fateful day, still loved him to this day.

Now with new questions flowing through mind and others, but was what Gin told Naruto true? That Naruto was forbidden to enter Soul Society, that one thing transformed his soul into the being he is today, or was it just a lie to punish him if so why?

His fate now lies within the hands of the Soul Society now, but little do they know. The Cero Espada is no easy prey.

**The Story Continues**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach series**

**Chapter 15-Closure Part 1**

Twenty-four hour has passed by since the betrayal of Aizen, Gin and Tosen. Many were still surprise to see the three well known Captains of the Soul Society betrayed and left to ally with the Hollows in the upcoming War Aizen warned them.

With sudden arrive of the Ryoka many didn't see this betray in act as most of the blame went towards Naruto. A troublesome soul who much likes the Ryoka who broke into the Soul Society however unlike the Ryoka who were still alive, Naruto however was not. The fate of Ichigo and his friends has been made soon they will return to the living world as new allies of the Soul Society but Naruto however this fate lies in the unknown.

Unlike the Ryoka, Naruto helped Aizen.

**Somewhere underneath the Soul Society:**

Naruto Uzumaki was placed in a small room. There were no lights no windows no door. The room was a box. Any normal man would go mad or try to escape, but Naruto didn't. He remains there within the box room for twenty four hours.

Sitting down with his legs cross over one another and with his hands on his knees, with his eyes closed. Naruto killed his boredom by escaping the room into another place a special place of his.

_"**They're gonna sent us away somewhere."**_

"They won't."

_"**What if they're gonna kill you?"**_

"They can't."

_"**What if they will seal us?"**_

"They won't succeed."

_"**Your very calm about this, being seal in a box room."**_

"A part of you has been seal inside of me nearly all my life before you enter my soul Juubi."

_"**Fair enough. So what do you think they're gonna do to you?"**_

"I don't know nor do I care. They can't kill because I'm strong, they can't seal me because I know every sealing there is, they won't sent us anywhere if they do they won't get any information I have working with those three." He told the ten tailed woman.

"Beside if I die the world is fucked. If Rangiku gets hurt or get killed the Soul Society is fucked."

_"**You sound like I'm the trigger."**_ Juubi said.

"Well, are all nine Bijuu together? You are a God and I am the one who keep the world from ending. You've been a good girl ever since we met and I want to keep it that way."

_"**Well only because you've been a good boy as well."**_ Juubi chuckled.

"Even if they have a punishment for me, it will have to wait. I heard Aizen cause a big mess for them to clean up anyway. So I could be here for a day or two or maybe they forget about me." He laughed at the thought knowing they can't hold him forever.

"I wonder what going through Unohana's and Rangiku's minds?" He wondered.

**Above somewhere in the Soul Society:**

Sitting alone at a small table alone Rangiku sat there. Her mind wonders off thinking what punishment her father will be given? He broke more than one law of the Soul Society. Aiding the Ryokas, attacking a Captain, stopping Rukia's execution and aiding Aizen who faked his death and betray everyone within the Soul Society.

But however Naruto had allies within the Soul Society beside Rangiku and Unohana who stand to prove Naruto's innocents, there were his friends who lived here now and of course his parents.

Though Central 46 the group of 40 wise men and six judges were slain by Aizen during the confusion and the hunt for the Ryoka. Naruto's fate lies in the hands of the Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Father…what were you thinking you idiot." Rangiku said with a frown.

"Who's the idiot?" A voice spoke behind her, Rangiku gasps. Her breasts bounce nearly coming out of her top. She look back to see her Captain, Hitsugaya standing there with a stare.

"Captain don't do that, they almost come out." Rangiku puff her cheeks.

"And who are they?" He asked.

"My breasts," She said as she grabbed her chest.

"I can highly doubt that." Hitsugaya sigh while sweatdrop.

"How's everything out there?" She asked her Captain.

"Not so good, it's quite the mess out there. We're still counting the wounded and those of the dead. Momo doing alright she's recover, Gin didn't stab her too deep. I came to see how are you doing?" He looked at her, Rangiku quickly frown as she looked away.

"After all these years I finally get my chance to see my dad again. But not in the way I wanted. Dad is classify as a traitor; he broke at least three rules. We don't know where Gin and Aizen, Tousen escape too. They believe father knows. But can't they see he was being use like the rest of us?" Rangiku let out a heavy sigh.

"Everyone was used yes, but they are looking for an escape goat someone to take the blame. Everyone's confuse not sure what's happening, your father aid the Ryoka as well. As I said it's quite a big mess for everyone to clean up. And judging how your father is dealing with being seal away, he's accepting the role of taking the blame." Hitsugaya explain to his busty lieutenant.

"That's not true!" Rangiku smash her right fist down on the table as table crack in seconds. Hitsugaya silence himself while he never seen Rangiku acted this way. He understood her reason easily.

"Rangiku you really should control your anger. Relax my granddaughter, Naruto's fate has not been decided…not yet at least." Rangiku looked over her right shoulder to see her grandfather Augus with a large smile on his face.

"Grandfather," She frowned.

"Sure my student has cause quite some mess but hasn't we all? If he's not worry then you shouldn't be." He told her, Rangiku nod her head believing her grandfather's words.

"Beside I doubt my student will surround his life so easily." Augus laughed.

**Twenty-four hours later:**

Naruto was unleash from his the sealing room but was placed in another room but this wasn't small as the sealing room he kept in. The room had two chairs and one table. Naruto sat down and waited for someone to arrive or just waited until something happens.

About ten minutes later the wall slide up as a person enter the room only for the wall to slide back down sealing the two within the room. Naruto eyed the person who entered the room, it was a man who Shunsui Kyoraku.

"One of the thirteen Captains right?" Naruto said with a death pan look. Shunsui smiled at Naruto for a moment before taking a seat in front of Naruto.

"Funny I was hoping Uno-chan would visit me." The Uzumaki sighed.

"She offers to have a word with you. But since you and she have past ties, the others thought it wasn't the best idea." Shunsui explain to him.

Unknowing to Naruto, the room had a hidden camera above. The ones who were watching were Captain Yamamoto, Unohana, Hitsugaya, and Sung-Fei.

"Fair enough I suppose, what do you want from me? Beside wanting a few questions about what I know." Naruto glared at the Shinigami.

"Relax we're not having a sword to your throat." Shunsui sweatdrop.

Naruto frown quickly "Sorry, I have kind of a thing against Shinigami."

"How so?" Shunsui asked.

"As an infant my parents sacrifice themselves for my shake in result a Shinigami ate the souls of my parents until I saw them again later in my teen years. And during my teen years I fought many undead great ninjas and lately when I died there was Shinigami waiting for me. So forgive me but I HATE Shinigamis." Shunsui felt the bit of rage coming from Naruto's tone of voice.

"Tell me about did you met Aizen when clearly you said there were no Shinigami to wait you in death." Shunsui was curious on finding out this reason.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. When I die there was only darkness. It was nothing but darkness, I walked through the darkness I thought if I kept on walking I could find a way out but I kept on walking. For how long I wasn't so sure. But I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Shunsui raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah it told me to open my eyes and when I did. I saw Aizen and Gin; they told me they found me I was a lost soul. A soul trapped between the realm of the living and the dead." Naruto lied. But his lied was believable.

"I told them if they will take me to Heaven. They said they will but unless I do something for them in return. So I agree and did what they ask of me, to aid the Ryoka to cause great confusion. For my reward to see my love ones in Heaven. But I wouldn't call this place Heaven." The Uzumaki bear his teeth at the end.

"Explain?" Shunsui wonder what was going on through Naruto's thoughts.

"Gin told me, a group of people call Center 46 or something like that. They were the ones, they decide who enters this place or not. I was cast off the list and spent nearly eight hundred years in darkness. At first it made me wonder if this was true or not. Since Aizen killed them guess we can't know now can we? I kept my promise and they fulfill the deal." Shunsui could tell by the angry look in Naruto's eyes they didn't give a rats ass what he did by helping Aizen. His reasons were quite fair on his point of view he was cast out of Heaven by reason he didn't know.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your Rangiku's adopted father. What else have you done in your living life?" Naruto notice how Shunsui changed the subject to friendly questions.

"Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War and Hokage of hidden leaf village." He introduces his titles with a cocky smile.

"And husband of Unohana Retsu." He added with a shit eating grin. Shunsui looked a bit shock to hear the man before him was Unohana's husband. This man married her. Shunsui looked trouble for a moment, Naruto notice the look in Shunsui's eyes.

"Problem or jealously I see in your eyes." Naruto said with a stare.

Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Oh man you are one lucky dog! You're Unohana's husband and Rangiku's adopted father? " Shunsui laughed with a big smile.

"You surely must be strong to have those two apart of your family." Shunsui's laughter died down shortly.

"I had help to become this strong. I was the strongest man was there when I die. Can't say I'm the strongest anymore since the world changing and all. But I am quite the force not to be fucked with." The Uzumaki grinned.

"True every generation always surpasses the old. If that's the case then Rangiku is your successor." Shunsui said.

"I'm proud to have her as my successor. I may look young when I die but I'm a very old man who just wants to live in Heaven with his family." He said with a calm look.

"You do sound like one. Who knows you might be older than me."

"Speaking of old." Naruto looked around the room.

"Yes?" Shunsui asked.

"Rangiku doesn't have children…does she?"

"Huh?" Shunsui looked confuse.

"She's not seeing anyone? She's not dating? No young guy asking her out or anything?" Naruto looked very curious wanting this information.

"Oh you're wondering about Rangiku dating." Suddenly Naruto Shunsui by the shoulders and shook him.

"WHAT SHE'S DATING! WHO'S THE BASTARD WHERE HE LIVES! I WANT TO KNOW! IF HE THINKS HE'S CAN DATE MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY PREMISSION!" He yelled.

The wall slide up as a familiar voice that caught Naruto's attention. Naruto let go of Shunsui and looked to see who was there. It was Unohana who was shaking her head disappointed of her husband's reaction and Rangiku who facepalm of embarrassment of her father's reaction.

"Dad I'm over hundreds years I can date whoever I want." Rangiku sighed.

"I'm still father young lady, and I won't have my daughter date some young punk who can't even withstand a fight with me. If he can't handle my power he's not worthy to be lay with daughter." Naruto pumped his fists while Rangiku's face blush red she never felt this embarrass in her life.

"Naruto-kun," Unohana spoke his name as Naruto looked at his beloved wife.

"Rangiku is an adult you just have to accept it. She does know you deeply care about her but please stop embarrassing her…okay?" Naruto felt the chill of death around Unohana. Naruto sweatdrop and looked away from his wife quickly submitting to her fearful power.

"I promise." He nods his head.

"So how long do I remain lock up?" He asked his wife.

"Yamamoto wishes to see you. He has decided your fate." She told her husband, the Uzumaki sighed with a frown.

"So be it." He said.

**Captain Yamamoto Office:**

Naruto stood in front of Captain Yamamoto, Naruto's hands were held together by spiritual handcuffs. Naruto also a collar around his neck with the word seal on it, Naruto was companied by his wife Unohana and Captain Shunsui and Captain Sui-Feng and Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Yamamoto spoke his name.

"Hello to you Head Captain. But don't ya think this is going a little over broad?" He was referring to the seal collar and spiritual handcuffs.

"You are a Ryoka but unlike the others you played a bigger role." Yamamoto told him.

"Fair enough," The Uzumaki chuckled.

"So what's my punishment? Seal away for one thousand years? Or is it my powers are forever seal or maybe its death?" Naruto looked at the Head-Captain with a stare full with venom. Yamamoto could read Naruto's emotions like a book. He hated the Shinigamis and this place.

"Sensing rage and fear from you I can understand your feelings. But at least may my words bring you peace Uzumaki. For what Gin have told is true." Yamamoto said. Both Naruto and Unohana's eyes widen in shock.

"Explain." Naruto said.

"It was during the age of your time. We have a large number of souls disappointing and reappearing along with new souls coming to the Soul Society. I believe you know the events of the Fourth Great Hero." Yamamoto said.

"Yes I ended it, I was the hero but for a heavy price." Naruto frown.

"Yes I know. However with your life nearing its end the 40 wise men and the six judges decided to not to grand you access to the Soul Society for one reason alone." Yamamoto could feel the aura of rage around Naruto slowly building up.

"Tell me, the reason will decide if I go blind with rage or not. If I do you better cut me down and you better cut DEEP." Naruto glare.

"The being you held within your soul is the cause of your judgment."

'_The Juubi?'_

"_**WHAT!"**_ Juubi shout within Naruto's mind.

"They did not understand the beast you now held within your soul. I know what you have Naruto Uzumaki. Augus told me during your time in the seal room. That reason alone is enough. Your power threatens all of the Soul Society if you or that being ever become out of control. The power is that of a God. I do not know if Aizen knew of this or not." Yamamoto explains to the Uzumaki.

Unohana looked at her husband she saw a blank look in his eyes. The look of no hope as if he lost hope. However that looked vanished from Naruto's eyes. The Uzumaki tighten his fists for a moment.

Suddenly Naruto let out a loud laughter that lasted for over two minutes.

All looked at Naruto wondering what was going through his mind or what he was feeling about all of this? He couldn't go to Heaven because he was the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. He stop the world from ending, he brought peace to the world. He clears Juubi's wrathful heart. The very being that is a part of him now is the very thing that kept him from seeing his love ones.

While everyone was saw him laughing, deep down within Naruto couldn't believe the bullshit he was told. He was angry no he was beyond that he was fucking pissed! But he heard Juubi's voice.

"_**Kid don't do it, it's not needed you got what you always wanted. Beside those who wronged you are dead. Don't fuck this over. We still have a chance to enjoy what you have remaining." **_Juubi told her host. The aura of murder and anger slowly faded from Naruto's heart.

"Your punishment shall be." Yamamoto's voice snapped Naruto out of it.

Suddenly the handcuffs and collar fell off as they hit the floor. Naruto rubbed his right wrist while staring at Yamamoto.

"In one hour you shall be in combat. Your opponent shall be of my choosing. If you are able to incapacitate your opponent you will be allow to live. But if your opponent wins you will be executed. You have broke the laws of the Soul Society those alone should grand you an instant death. But as a means you were a tool for a traitors own gain, I will grand you this fair chance." Yamamoto told Naruto his fate.

'_Fight to survive like I didn't that coming.'_ The Uzumaki thought.

"I accept." He said to the Head-Captain.

"Very well you will be held at the courtyard until the time comes." Yamamoto said. Naruto nod his head and was taken away by Shunsui and Hitsugaya.

**The Courtyard:**

Naruto sitting down on the ground waiting for his opponent to arrive, Naruto heard the sound of footsteps when Naruto open his eyes. He saw the remaining Captains of the 13 squads, he also the lieutenants who companied them as strangely enough he also Augus as well who was grinning.

Naruto's mind wonder who shall be his opponent who shall be the one whom he have to defeat in order to survive? Was it the old man Yamamoto himself, Kenpachi, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Rangiku or the other lieutenants?

Naruto stood up to crack his knuckles.

"Naruto Uzumaki, today your life will be decided by the opponent you shall face. She will not be merciful if your guard is down." Yamamoto told him.

'_So my opponent is female…either it that bitch that stab me or Rangiku-chan…or no it can't be.' _He thought.

As everyone took one step back only for the opponent who shall be facing Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're shall be opponent shall be."

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun. I've taken upon myself to be the one." Naruto's opponent said, Naruto looked at his opponent from head to toe. Naruto's facial expression went from surprise to a deep frown.

"Why did it have to be you?" He asked his executor.

"Because I love you still, but I am not your wife anymore, I am a Shinigami now." She said, as Naruto's opponent was none other than Unohana Retsu.

"Unohana lets make a deal." He said.

"What is it?" She asked him as she draws her blade.

"If I win let's remarry." He grinned.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Kill me how you want it. But I'll give you a little advice if you want to kill me cut me deep. Before I die only a deep impact can do me harm. After the war was over, a new war was about to bring but their weapons couldn't harm me as they should. Then again I'm not a normal man am I?" He laughed at the thought.

"Another thing before we start Uno-chan." He said.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"Do you want to kill me? Do you hate me? I smell bloodlust on you the moment we met here. I smell years of bloodshed. And a long hatred drive is this because of me?" He frowned.

"No Naruto, I don't hate you I've always loved you. Let's say death can change person. I do not want to kill you, but I am a Shinigami. Now the question is do you hate me? I am a Shinigami now." She stared at him.

"AH you were listening." He laughed "No I would never hate you Uno-chan, even if you did wanted to kill me. Your death came from my mistakes."

"A sin you still burden yourself with?" She frowned.

"For eight hundred years…yes. But now I'm just glad you and I finally met again. I love you Unohana and no matter what happens I always will." His words move her heart.

"I love you too Naruto as of I." She nodded with a sad smile.

Naruto suddenly again as a funny thought came to him "Hey Uno-chan what was that married vow line again the last one before I do?"

"Until death do us apart." Unohana said.

"Yeah that was it." He smiled at her "Don't hold back because who I am, because I won't Unohana Retsu."

Unohana closed her eyes for a moment and reopen them as a long cold stare came across her face.

"Neither will I Naruto Uzumaki." Suddenly Unohana smiled. Naruto saw her smile, he didn't know why but he felt a sudden dread the moment he saw that smile.

As the two heavily spiritual pressures coming from the two countered one another. Naruto could feel the bloodlust aura coming from Unohana, as Unohana could feel the murderous aura surrounding her husband.

The two were smiling at one another with a driven instinct for one to survive and for one to murder. Can Naruto survive long enough to defeat Unohana or will he be slain by the very woman who became his wife.

All watched as the battle that will soon birth.

Rangiku never seen such a dark look in the eyes of her adopted parents, Unohana's smile was dark and filled with bloodlust while Naruto's glare was serious.

"Let the battle begin!" Yamamoto spoke.

Naruto was the first acted he suddenly blasted a large purple colored energy blast from his arms.

**"KAISER WAVE!"** He shouted.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" Unohana spoke as Naruto's wave attack was suddenly blocked by a sudden barrier.

Naruto was impressed how quickly Unohana blocked his attack. Seeing Naruto was carrying a Zanpakuto but he didn't draw his blade made Unohana bit curious.

"Why do you not draw your blade?" She asked him.

"Because I rather fight with my hands for first blood. Beside if I use my blade I will kill you much faster and I don't want that. Beside I like using what Augus has taught me it helped me through the years." He told her.

"That will cost you." She said coldly.

"I highly doubt that." He smirked.

**This battle is about to explode!**

**Next Chapter-Closure Part 2-Instant Hell Murder**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach series**

**Hello everyone here's another quick update. Sorry again this is not betaed so yeah grammar ect, whatever! My beta is taking break not doing so well, I'm not forcing my beta not when doing well so yeah. I know I'll get some bitching people on reviews for my grammar, but whatever anyway here the new chapter.**

**Chapter 16-Closure Part 2-Instant Hell Murder**

As the two heavily spiritual pressures coming from the two countered one another. Naruto could feel the bloodlust aura coming from Unohana, as Unohana could feel the murderous aura surrounding her husband.

The two were smiling at one another with a driven instinct for one to survive and for one to murder. Can Naruto survive long enough to defeat Unohana or will he be slain by the very woman who became his wife.

All watched as the battle that will soon birth.

Rangiku never seen such a dark look in the eyes of her adopted parents, Unohana's smile was dark and filled with bloodlust while Naruto's glare was serious.

"Let the battle begin!" Yamamoto spoke.

Naruto was the first acted he suddenly blasted a large purple colored energy blast from his arms.

"KAISER WAVE!" He shouted.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" Unohana spoke as Naruto's wave attack was suddenly blocked by a sudden barrier.

Naruto was impressed how quickly Unohana blocked his attack. Seeing Naruto was carrying a Zanpakuto but he didn't draw his blade made Unohana bit curious.

"Why do you not draw your blade?" She asked him.

"Because I rather fight with my hands for first blood. Beside if I use my blade I will kill you much faster and I don't want that. Beside I like using what Augus has taught me it helped me through the years." He told her.

"That will cost you." She said coldly.

"I highly doubt that." He smirked.

Naruto looked around the place that will be there battleground.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Kind of, be a shame to ruin such a nice place." Naruto shift ghosting images around Unohana surrounding her by five spinning Naruto clones.

"Shadow clone?" She asked him.

"Oh no this is something else I picked up from Augus. I have so many abilities to show you Unohana." He laughed.

"I am sure they will be useful but." Unohana thrust her sword at the Naruto copy to her right. The copy Naruto bled from its right shoulder.

"I can see through your little tricks." She thrust her blade deeper into the copy's shoulder.

"Sorry but that's not me." The real Naruto said behind Unohana. Unohana gasp as she turned around only to duck from being roundhouse kick to the face.

Unohana kicked the copy off her blade and dash towards the real Naruto to slash him. But Naruto back flip away from Unohana's dash slash in nick of time.

"Reppuken!" Naruto launch his wind cutter attack at Unohana. It nearly hit Unohana as it only nib a bit of her captain's coat.

"Double-" Unohana dashed right in front of Naruto's face stopping him before using his double Reppuken. Unohana slash down slicing down Naruto's chest Naruto's blood span upon Unohana's white coat, Naruto head-butted his wife which caught her off guard.

Unohana shook from clashing skulls with her lover after recovering from the surprise Naruto's attack. She saw Naruto's chest wound quickly healed in seconds.

"As I said, cut deeper." He said with a mean glare.

Unohana saw Naruto was gathering energy together, Naruto use that gathered energy and held that energy into his right hand as the energy form into a white spinning orb.

'_That father's Rasengan.'_ Rangiku thought.

Naruto threw his Rasengan at Unohana as the small Rasengan orb suddenly transform into the giant spinning blade Rasen-shrunken. Unohana's eyes widen in surprise. Unohana dodge to the right but she saw Naruto's Rasen-shrunken was following her.

Unohana saw Naruto was controlling the Rasen-shrunken using his fingers tips. Unohana dodge the Rasen-shrunken whenever it was homing in on her. The more she dodge it the faster it follow her. Unohana quickly got tired of it following her.

Unohana grab both of her hands on her sword's handle and held it up high and slice down the Rasen-Shrunken. When Unohana slice down the Rasen-shrunken it vanish before her blade had the chance to strike down.

'_A trap!'_ She thought.

Naruto use this opening to grab Unohana by the throat. Unohana felt Naruto was cutting her air supplies. Unohana stab Naruto in the right shoulder with her sword but it didn't help. His grip held tightly around her throat.

Unohana suddenly kicked Naruto in the face and then kicked her sword deep into his right shoulder.

"Gah!" He cried as he let go of Unohana. Unohana cough at least four times before taking deep breath. Unohana looked at Naruto with an angry look in her eyes.

Naruto grab Unohana's sword and rips it out from his right shoulder and toss it on the ground by Unohana's feet.

"Smart move," He said, Naruto held his wounding shoulder as he bled from it. Naruto took a deep breath and heal his right shoulder.

Unohana grab and ran towards Naruto and dash slash through him. Unohana placed her sword back into its sheath.

Naruto drop to his knees as blood spat from his kneecaps and chest.

"You're pretty good." He told Unohana.

Unohana looked over her left shoulder as she listens to what Naruto had to say.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have no problem trying to killing me. I guess I can call that a real bitchy mood swings. But Unohana I'm not done yet. Unohana I hope you can take a beating well baby." Naruto stood up fully heal.

'_His healing is going to be a trouble. Naruto I don't want to kill you but.'_ She thought.

Naruto jump high in the air and perform a dive kick, Unohana back step away before Naruto clash with the floor causing a large shockwave. Naruto dash towards Unohana as he reached out to grab her but Unohana ducked from being grabbed.

Naruto turned around to see Unohana impact Naruto in the stomach with her sword. Unohana raise her sword up high in the air.

"Game over the kid lost." Kenpachi said.

"You think so?" Hitsugaya asked Kenpachi.

Unohana look coldly at her husband as Naruto slowly slide down Unohana's sword. Naruto look at her eyes and saw nothing within her beautiful eyes. Naruto felt the blade that impacted him stomach but slowly making its way to his ribcage.

"I'm not done." Naruto said. Naruto grab the blade with both hands and torn himself off her blade as large spatter of blood painted the ground.

"GAHHHHHHHHH RAHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTT!" Naruto let out a painfully cried.

Unohana looked to her right to see a piece of Naruto's flesh was on the floor. Horrify to the extreme her husband would do in order to survive even he was put against her his own life.

"Naruto you cannot fight." She told him.

Naruto was holding to what remains of his right side of his upper body.

"I can fight." He said.

"With that wound?" She pointed with her sword.

"Unohana I've been through much worst wounds this that. Trust me I know. I've been burn, stab, nearly blow to hell, slice up and nearly eaten. I have been through much worst then tearing a piece of my own flesh off. I am a Uzumaki!" His eyes burns with need of survive.

Naruto gather the energy within the soul society of the nature and natural energy this world has. Naruto bear his teeth. Everyone's eyes widen for what they saw. Naruto healing his wounds by using energy the soul society held. Naruto fell to his knees as he took a deep breath for a moment to recover from growing back a part of him.

"Ah good as new, shall we finish what we started?" He asked Unohana.

Unohana didn't say anything only kept her eyes on him now. Any normal person would have die from what he just did to get off Unohana's sword.

"Naruto," Unohana closed her eyes as she a frown.

Naruto ran towards Unohana to deliver a thrust punch but Unohana blocked Naruto's fist using her blade. Naruto backed away while blood dips from his fists.

Unohana dash towards, she slash her blade downward only for Naruto to caught it with his hands, Naruto grip the blade tightly as Unohana struggle pushing her might downward upon him. Unohana looked into Naruto's eyes they were different from when the battle started. His eyes were slowly become red as they were bright orange as her mind wonder was she pushing him to the point of using the Nine Tails power she believed.

Naruto toss Unohana's blade aside as the sword flew toward the wall missing from striking at Yamamoto's face by an inch. Suddenly a small cut appear on the right cheek of Yamamoto's face. Naruto looked over his shoulder staring at the old guy with a dark glare. Seeing Unohana without her blade, seeing how the match was over now to other eyes.

Yamamoto's Unohana sword and threw it back at it miss striking Naruto's face by an inch. Naruto grab the sword as it pass by him. Naruto toss the sword by to his beloved. Much like Yamamoto, Naruto was given a small cut on his left cheek.

"Unohana you spoke of why I didn't use my sword. Do you still want me to use it?" He asked her.

"The choice is yours to make Naruto." She told him.

"I hadn't used this guy in years. I guess it's true as they say when you're buried with an item when you die." Naruto looked down at his right side seeing his thirteen inch katana blade.

"When did you get that? I've never seen you with that katana before." Unohana looked confuse, as Naruto let a little chuckle.

"Sorry Unohana I bet this blade hidden from you, even Rangiku didn't know about this little guy until I died. I'm sure my body was brought to Konoha. If it didn't this guy wouldn't have be with me when I die." He explains.

"Is that your Zanpakuto?" She asked him, as a wide smile Naruto made.

"Yes and no, I guess this sword decide to be my partner in the afterlife. I call this sword by names many for many commands. But this sword has one true as within this sword rests the soul of its original owner. Long ago before the War came Unohana. I saved the life of an old Samurai who I befriend. He saw greatest and such Will Power in me. He gave this sword to me, but it wasn't easy I had to win the right to be its master." Naruto smiled at his katana.

Unohana kept her eyes on Naruto as he draw out his katana and looked at it as it shine bright with its steel was beautiful. Not a look of age has touched the steel it looked freshly new.

"I remember his voice. The words he said." He chuckle. As he thought back to the time where the suffering and pain he had didn't exist. Unohana felt Naruto's dark aura vanish and was replace by a kind gentle but strong aura that was surrounding him now. This aura was Naruto's but slightly different somehow.

"Heaven's net is wide, but let's nothing through. Evil spirits will be banish by this blade. His words were true for as I did not make it to Heaven. But yet here I am here." Naruto laughed. Unohana kept her guard up, believing by talking Unohana will lower her guard to listen to his story however, she listen him either way.

"Only one with a pure soul can use this sword to its full power. It can do great harm to evil or those of chaos, though it can hurt even those of good only because who doubt themselves or carries a burden. This sword has many twists and turns on those who it can slay." He smiled at the sword.

Naruto closed his eyes and held the blade close to his chest. He opened his eyes few seconds later. Naruto held the blade in the samurai style of fighting.

"The Blade of Justice…Yoshimitsu," Naruto perform a slash strike, lucky for Unohana she reacted quickly blocking Naruto's slash strike. Unohana perform her own slash strike, Naruto block it always. The strike and block each other attacks one after another. Their block and counter attacks lasted for at least over an hour and half.

While blocking one of Unohana's slash attacks. Unohana fake her first attack which force Naruto to block his upper body, however Unohana strike his lower body. Unohana slash Naruto's right kneecap forcing him to kneel down to her.

"Fighting dirty now?" He chuckle.

"This battle will end in blood. We both know that Naruto." She said with a frown.

"The question is who's blood it shall be?" Naruto smile suddenly which made Unohana gasp. Naruto's right hand was glowing bright blue.

"Reppuken!" He'd yell. Unohana got hit by Naruto's Reppuken attack. Unohana's Captain coat was torn to pieces leaving her black Shinigami uniform underneath left.

"You can channel your energy attacks into your sword?" She asked.

"Of course they are called energy base attacks for a reason. It's not different from channeling chakra into a kunai to make it a kunai sword. Asuma taught me that before he was killed, I hadn't forgotten anything Konoha has taught me. It was my home after all." He smirked cocky at Unohana.

Naruto close his eyes and shook his head.

"You're letting your guard down." Unohana told him. Naruto gasp when his eyes shot open, he saw Unohana slash pass slicing his stomach. He looked back at Unohana with an angry look.

"Naruto please stop playing around. This is serious your life is on the line. Defeat me and you will live or I will kill you." She told him, Unohana frown at him believing he was playing too much not taking this battle serious. Unohana gripped her sword handle as her cold stare become even colder. Naruto felt a deep chill down his spine.

'_She's serious, she's really serious.'_ He thought.

'_**Oh like the other thirty time she stab you wasn't? She want us to get serious Naruto, you know she's in more pain than us. Who knows what she been through while we were on the other side. She want a serious Naruto she's gonna get it. Naruto put Yoshimitsu back you're not gonna need him for this.'**_

'_But,'_

'_**Naruto she want us to be serious, she's gonna get it. But you also don't want to kill her. Remember Yoshimitsu is your power in the form of a sword now it's your Zanpakuto. But remember you have many locks to our true power Yosh is just one. Put him away and use your fist I will give you the power, but only you promise me you will fight her with every your human form can do or you will die if you don't. Think about it Naruto do you really believe your wife wants to kill you? Anyone else would have done it with no problem. You could have fought the old man for all we know, Unohana was going easy on us at the start. But have you notice how the old man is glaring at her? He wants her to kill us, if she doesn't who knows what he'll do.'**_

Naruto looked to see Yamamoto was in fact glaring at both Naruto and Unohana at his stare was mostly on Unohana. Naruto fall silence upon Juubi's words as cold as they were she was right.

'_**Bring it out Naruto, after all you fought Rangiku with that murderous feel. Bring more out fight Unohana make her feel her very life depend on killing you.'**_

'_But earlier you said,'_

'_**Forget what I said then, this is now. Bring it out or I'll force it out. I won't have you die even if you're fighting your lover. She wants you to live, don't you think the same?' **_

'_You're right.'_

Naruto place his katana back into its sheath, which made everyone curious on why he did it. The moment sheath back his katana, Naruto lower his head down a bit. Unohana couldn't see his face.

"So he decided to stop playing around and fight serious for once." Augus said with a serious look.

"He was playing around?" Hitsugaya asked Augus.

"Naruto he's different from anyone I have ever met. He learned everything from me so he may protect those he loved. But however there been time the power I gave him proves to be too much for him. However Naruto always found a way to control it." Augus told Hitsugaya.

"Naruto is about to unleash 'it'." Rangiku notice how troubled her grandfather looked.

"And what is 'it'." Hitsugaya asked.

"You're about see. If this goes well it will be one hell of a battle or a quick end." Augus laughed.

Unohana saw Naruto grip his chest in pain. He bears his teeth as Unohana could hear the sound of hissing coming from Naruto. The sound of a heart beat Unohana could hear it coming from Naruto, the beat was beating at a fast throbbing beat. But the beat return normal few seconds later.

Both of Naruto's hands were cover in purple energy. Naruto lifted his head showing his face, Naruto's eyes were now

"KAISER WAVE!" He shouted.

Unohana dodge Naruto's Kaiser Wave with ease.

"Bakudo-" Before Unohana had a chance to counter attack. In the blink of the eye Naruto appear before Unohana and grab her by the throat and held her in the air with his right arm. However unlike last time, Unohana felt burning around her throat.

"Death shall embrace the wake." He said.

From Naruto's right hand a small explosion happen between Unohana's throat and Naruto's palm. Unohana hit the ground hard, while Naruto's right hand was cover in smoke. Unohana's throat was cover in blood the explosion wasn't too big but harmful. Unohana was having trouble breathing.

Naruto ran toward Unohana ready to grab her again. Unohana thrust her sword at Naruto, however Naruto dodge her attack and was about to grab her again, but Unohana back away quickly before he even had a chance of grabbing her.

Naruto vanished before her eyes. Unohana looked around to see where he was but heard him yelling from above. Unohana quickly dodge roll out of the way before Naruto smashed his right fist into the ground a large bust of energy blast into the sky. Naruto made a large hole from his impact attack.

Seeing the bloodlust look of murder in his eyes, Unohana smiled.

'_My throat burns…I can barely breathe…but Naruto's serious…that's good. I never thought I felt this feeling even from my own husband…I ask for it…time to make my bed then.'_ Unohana thought.

Naruto came at Unohana again trying to grab her like before. She dodge Naruto's grab by ducking, she caught him off guard when he failed to grab her. Unohana stab Naruto in the chest with her blade this time she thrust deeper in the chest right where the heart was.

Naruto grin his teeth for a moment before he cough out blood.

"It's over Naruto." She told him.

"No." He said. Unohana looked confuse. She stabbed him in the heart yet still alive. Unohana ripped her blade from his chest and slash open. Unohana's cheeks were covered in his blood, Naruto fell down to his knees. The floor was nearly covered with Naruto's and Unohana's blood.

Unohana held the edge of her blade against Naruto's face.

The two didn't say anything. Unohana held her blade high in the air. Naruto didn't speak. He just stood there doing nothing at all, his blood drip off the edge of her blade.

A tear came down Unohana's right cheek, her face was emotionless yet she shed a tear for her beloved for being the one to end his life. She held her blade high in the air before she brought it down upon him. Naruto vanish before Unohana's eyes.

When Unohana looked to her right, Naruto strike a blow to her stomach and strike blow to Unohana's thighs stunning her in place. Unohana slash downward performing a powerful slash striking Naruto's chest cutting deeper however the Naruto she slash was just a ghostly image.

Unohana looked around to see where Naruto go this time. She looked up in the sky to see if he was above her again however he was not.

Far behind Unohana was Naruto holding a Rasen-Shrunken, hearing the sound from behind. Unohana smiled as Naruto decide to finish her off using one of his original moves. Before Naruto was about to throw it ending her life in ensuring Naruto live on. A voice cried out.

"SUIKEI!" Naruto saw Rangiku stood in his way. His eyes widen in fear as he was about to throw at his daughter. Rangiku use the tips of her fingers tapping Naruto's wrist, shoulder, chest, neck, thighs.

Naruto froze in place. As Naruto could see become the areas his daughter strike him slowly was cover in ice freezing him.

"What is the meaning of this Rangiku Matsumoto!?" Yamamoto yelled. All the Captains aside form Unohana grab the handle of their swords as so did the Soul Reapers that stood along side them.

"What am I doing, stopping my father from murdering my mother!" She yelled at Yamamoto.

"What is wrong with you two? How can you fight father, your own husband! Father how can you accept fighting the woman you loved?" She asked her adopted parents.

Neither of the two spoke to their adopted daughter.

"How you focus my own mother to be the one kill her husband? Do you know how much pain she felt by being the one to do this?" Rangiku growled at Yamamoto.

"It is because Unohana choose to take this task. She would rather slay her own husband than allow anyone of the Soul Society be the one to do it." Yamamoto spoke.

"Why mother?" Rangiku asked Unohana.

"Because your father regretted he wasn't able to save me, but I told him to live, to find happiest. But he didn't, he fell into despair. I knew Naruto's pain would never fade even if we met again. He couldn't accept the past because I die because of him. If near death can push him to win so be it, I only want him to be happy nothing else. I would be happy to give my life so he may live, I would do the same for you Rangiku." Unohana looked at husband with a sad smile. Unohana fell to her knees after suffering the damage she has taken during the battle.

"Either way no one would be happy on either side Unohana you know that, don't kid yourself. How I can be a great leader, a father, a teacher when others around me always give their up lives for my sake when I screw up? People have been sacrificing for me since the night I was born. The first ones to give their lives to me were my parents. Do you know how it feels to know, to watch the people you love sacrifice themselves for you? They paid their lives, their future, their dreams and hopes." Naruto looked away from his family.

"I've suffered years of this burden, this sin I am helpless to defeat. It always happens to me no matter what I do. Your death was the last one Unohana. Unohana believe if she killed me I would be free, though the pain of lose will wounded her heart, mine would be at peace, but also thought if she pushed me to near death I will give it my all and do enough damage to win the battle without killing her. That why Unohana decide to be the one to fight me. Anyone else I would have killed without a problem and she's knows I'm not a killer. Making the ultimate sacrifice for the love she has for me." Naruto frown.

"Mother is that true?" Rangiku asked Unohana.

"Your father and I aren't just lovers we were once ninjas in our lives before death. Your father fought me as himself, Naruto Uzumaki Hero of Konoha. For a moment I thought he was going to kill us both, dying together, doesn't seem like a bad idea." Unohana chuckled at her dark humor.

"Mother," Rangiku sigh with a frown.

"Rangiku when you're in love you'll understand one day. I love your mother very much. Every time I look into Unohana's eyes I see that same look. The look she gave me when she died in my arms. Everyone I love is dead, maybe I did deserve to be-"

"You did not deserve no such thing. Happiest is what you deserve." Unohana silence her husband. Rangiku helped her adopted mother off her knees. Unohana and Rangiku looked at Yamamoto.

"The fight is over, due to Rangiku aiding Unohana. Unohana has lost the match, Naruto Uzumaki you keep your life." Yamamoto told the Uzumaki. Naruto answer Yamamoto back with glare filled with deep anger.

Naruto rose up his body covered in his own blood. Naruto walked over to Unohana and Rangiku.

"Hold still Unohana." Naruto held his right hand as Unohana felt Naruto was offering his chakra to her healing her wounds in seconds.

"Father what of yours wounds?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't worry I'll live." He told his adopted daughter. Naruto turned away as Unohana looked down at Naruto was covering the chest wound he was bleeding greatly from that spot. His healing factor wasn't kicking in which made her wound. Did Naruto's healing has limit to how much he could even in death or did her blade had what it takes to kill him?

"Naruto," Unohana said her lover's name. He stopped to look over his right shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If Rangiku came to my aid, you would have killed me wouldn't you?" She asked him with a sad look on her face.

He didn't answer her question, Naruto looked away as he knew he could have killed her. Naruto walked pass Yamamoto heading towards the exit.

"Yamamoto." He said his name.

"Yes?" The old man asked.

"Don't you ever pit Unohana or anyone from my family pit against me like that ever again or **I Will** **Kill You**." His threat was filled with truth Yamamoto felt it in his voice.

Later on the day, it was night and the moon was bright tonight. Naruto sat on top of a rooftop as he looked up at the moon. Naruto had a lot on his mind, he was so glad Rangiku step in. If she didn't he could have killed Unohana.

Of course Naruto love her so but the thought of being the one to cause her second death. That very thought darken Naruto's mind. But he also loved Harribel, he wonder what was happening on the other side what everyone think of what Aizen told them? Did he told them Naruto was killed or betrayed them or told them he was a Spy keeping taps on the Soul Society's actions?

Naruto sense Unohana was behind him. He didn't speak only waited for what she had to say.

"Mind if I sat beside you?" She asked him.

He didn't say, after a moment Unohana sat down beside her lover. The two lovers sat beside each other, both was silence as the night.

"Do you hate me, no husband should fight his wife like that?" He finally spoke.

"No Naruto-kun I do not hate you. I told you I will always love you no matter what you do, though I was angry." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"At me?" He looked at her with a sad look.

"No," She shook her head, which leave Naruto to raise a brow.

"I wish I was fighting someone else and not my husband. As you were strike with fear and guilt when you look at me, I am filled with angry when I looked into yours. I wish I left you with happiest not despair that you carried all these years. I'm so sorry Naruto." She frowned.

"Unohana what happen to us?" He asked her.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. I would be lying if I didn't enjoy fighting you. You have become so much stronger than you were long ago." She smiled at her lover.

"That was a good battle, but the only time I will ever fight you. Ah you become so much scarier." He laughed.

"I was born in the hidden mist village after all." She chuckle.

"Yeah, scary don't define what you are to me Unohana." Naruto held Unohana's left hand. Unohana rest her head against his right shoulder.

"Naruto," she spoke his name.

"Yeah?"

"What would you've done if I died?" She asked him.

"Kill the bastard that signed your death sentences and anyone else who stood in my way. Unohana, you and Rangiku are very important to me, you're my family. That makes me wonder, have you ever met my mother?" He asked her with a big grin.

"Few times, she's a fun person. You take after her very well. You're just like her." She told her husband.

"Good. Can ya guess who I'm asking to come to our second wedding?" He grin again.

"You're family." She smiled.

"And that Ichigo kid and his friends."

"You sure they are still alive."

"Oh one more day in the Soul Society wouldn't hurt. Beside what's a wedding without having a little twist in the mix." He laughed once more. As the couple looked at the beautiful moon together, reminding how their lives was like before the pain that slip them apart.

"Naruto, there one last thing I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to carry this upon you." Unohana suddenly frown. She lend off his right shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"When I died that day something else died with me." Unohana pause before she let out a sigh.

"What are you trying to say?" He raise his right eyebrow.

"I was...with child, your child." Naruto's eyes widen upon what he heard from her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled.

"I didn't want you to worry, also I didn't know I would die that day. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." His angier quickly vanish he let out a soft sigh. He hugged his wife.

"What is it past is in the past." He told her.

"But."

"No buts that was eight hundred years ago. Is the child here?" Unohana shook her head.

"I don't know where our baby went. I woke here without my baby." Tears came down her face. Naruto didn't looked so worry about the lost of their first born child. Unohana saw a small warm smile on his face before he kiss her on the forehead and hug her some more as Unohana bury her face in his chest.

_**'So you and her had a child...what a surprise huh?'**_

_'Yeah tell me about it.'_

_**'You don't sound sad...why is that?'**_ Juubi asked.

_'I believe I know who our child is.'_

**_'Oh you do?'_**

_'I do I met our kid so long ago without even knowing. I know the child is safe, I'll tell Unohana when the time is right. Now I have three childerns, what a crazy family this is.'_

**_'Crazy or not they belong to you blood or not, Uzumaki.'_**

_'I know Juubi I know.'_

**Next Chapter-Closure-Part 3-Naruto's Happiest?**

**Naruto and Unohana had a child, I'm not telling who is it because it just that easy to see, those who don't know who that child is well ya gonna wait and see then!**

**Next chapter, the goods turns in for our Uzumaki and the family.**

**Now for those who are wondering, Naruto loves both Unohana and Harribel. Unohana was his first wife and Harribel I guess I can say is his hollow wife or mistress? Naruto here in SS is having some of his human side filling in the hole he had for 800 years, don't worry there will be still Naruto x Harribel, Naruto is just having time to rebuild of he lost on his human side after all hollow has heart they just take the form of their masks.**

**Also if anyone was confuse on what both naruto and unohana said/explain to Rangiku was.**

**Its hard to explain to those who might not still understand, in easy way Unohana wanted naruto to fight seriously to the point of trying to kill her so he would do damage to her enough she would lose without death, if she didn't do it naruto would have been killed (doubt it) anyway by other means. I change the chapter at least two different and final decide which way to go, i'm fine with this way then. Unohana want naruto to be serious enough to win by doing big damage to her, she is his wife after all she is strong and so he, Harribel, Rangiku and Ulquiorra and the third child**

**Anyway I know this chapter was bit of a mess, anyway later.**

**PS-Yes I saw the new Bleach Manga Chapter...WHAT THE FUCK!?**


End file.
